


LAS VARITAS MÁS PODEROSAS DEL MUNDO MÁGICO

by Livia_drusilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desheredado por su padre, Draco sobrevive en el mundo muggle con la ayuda de su amigo Blaise, dedicado a su gran pasión: la pintura. Durante una exposición en la Galería Saatchi de Londres, se reencontrará con unos ex compañeros de escuela que jamás esperó ver allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

La Galería Saatchi estaba en King’s Road, en el londinense barrio de Chelsea. Y, según Hermione, era una de las galerías de arte más visitadas de la ciudad. Ahora exhibían la segunda parte sobre Arte Británico Actual. Harry había logrado escapar a la primera, pero se había dejado arrastrar a esta segunda como el buen amigo que era porque, su otro amigo, el novio de la chica, antes muerto que pasar una aburrida tarde de sábado viendo cuadros que encima no se movían. Tampoco Harry desbordaba de entusiasmo, pero su capacidad para soportar ese tipo de cosas era algo superior a la de Ron. Además, se lo debía a Hermione. Ella siempre le acompañaba a _esos_ eventos en el Ministerio a los que no le gustaba nada asistir. Corazón de Bruja no habría dudado ni un segundo en publicar su romance en ciernes si no fuera del dominio público que Harry Potter era gay. Y que Hermione estaba prometida a Ron Weasley, a quien amaba sobre todas las cosas, a pesar de ser un poco garrulo a veces.

Aquella soleada tarde de julio, de camino a la Saatchi, Hermione le había explicado a Harry que esa galería en cuestión presentaba con frecuencia obras de artistas jóvenes. A algunos de ellos se les ofrecía después la oportunidad de exponer sus obras en galerías y museos a nivel internacional, así que la Saatchi se convertía en una especie de trampolín para lanzar sus carreras al mundo. Para Harry toda aquella información no hacía ninguna diferencia ante la perspectiva de pasar una tarde soporífera. Pero si Hermione la disfrutaba, la daría por bien empleada.

 El interior del edificio era moderno, sencillo, con techos altos y diáfanos. Contaba con multitud de habitaciones y en cada una de ellas exponía un artista diferente. Había una plaquita dorada con el nombre de dicho artista en la pared, junto al umbral que daba acceso a cada sala. Algunos de ellos estaban presentes y departían con el público sobre su obra.

Harry le echó disimuladamente un vistazo a su reloj. Aún no llevaban un hora allí  y ya le parecía una eternidad. Una vez más pensó que aquella iba a ser una tarde muy, muy larga. Y que Ron se la iba a pagar de alguna manera. La sala en la que él y su entusiasmada amiga se encontraban en ese momento, la de un tal Jonathan Baldock, estaba llena de una especie de cabezas primitivas colocadas en pedestales, a cual más escalofriante. Se entretuvo hojeando el programa que les habían dado en la entrada, repasando con aburrimiento los nombres de los artistas que exponían, mientras Hermione daba una vuelta por la sala: Alan Brooks, Nicholas Byrne, Juliana Cerqueira, Clarisse D’Arcimoles, Draco Malfoy, Steven Claydon, Gareth Cadwallader… un momento… El joven retrocedió rápidamente las dos páginas que había pasado con tanta ligereza y releyó el nombre que había llamado su atención: _Draco Malfoy_. Tenía que ser un error. Buscó con la mirada dónde se encontraba su amiga y después caminó rápidamente hacia ella.

—Hermione, ¿has visto esto? —le plantó el programa casi en las narices.

Ella bizqueó un poco y alejó el folleto de su rostro. Pero no se molestó en leer lo que Harry le mostraba.

—Sí, ya… inesperado, ¿verdad? —su sonrojo logró traspasar la ligera capa de maquillaje.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No me digas que no te suscita un poco de curiosidad —respondió.

A diferencia de las páginas que anunciaban a los otros artistas, en la de Draco Malfoy no había ninguna fotografía.

—Puede tratarse de una simple coincidencia —aventuró Harry, dispuesto a creer firmemente en esa posibilidad—, no veo al Malfoy que conocimos _creando_ nada, la verdad.

Ella esbozó esa sonrisita suficiente a la que Harry ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero que seguía sacándole de quicio a pesar de venir sufriéndola desde sus tiempos del colegio.

—Comprobémoslo… —le invitó ella.

Y Harry la siguió, como hacía siempre. Como había hecho prácticamente desde que tenía once años.

Empeñada en no perderse nada, Hermione obligó a Harry a desfilar por tres o cuatro salas antes de llegar a la plaquita dorada que exhibía el nombre que buscaban. Ella se adentró en la sala con decisión. Harry se quedó unos momentos en el umbral, echando un vistazo a la habitación desde allí. Había esperado encontrarse con algo casi tan desagradable como esas cabezas de Baldock; pero por lo visto Malfoy era pintor. Cuando se lo contara a Ron esa noche tendría que recogerle del suelo por culpa del histérico ataque de risa que seguramente iba a sobrevenirle al pelirrojo. Draco Malfoy, pintor. ¿En qué cabeza cabía? Resignado, Harry entró por fin en la sala cediendo al gesto impaciente de su amiga. Había bastante gente admirando la obra de _ese_ Malfoy. Si es que en realidad era el que ellos conocían. Probablemente no, se dijo una vez más. Se detuvo junto a Hermione y contempló el cuadro ante el que ella se había quedado esperándole.

—Estoy realmente sorprendida —la oyó musitar.

Harry dio un paso atrás y observó la pintura con aire crítico. Como si contemplar cuadros y analizarlos fuera algo que hubiera hecho toda su vida.

—Es obsceno —gruñó después, un poco incómodo—. No debería dejarte ver esto…

Hermione soltó una espontánea carcajada y palmeó con cariño el brazo de su amigo.

—Te aseguro que estoy acostumbrada a _ese_ tamaño… Deberías saberlo —y añadió con malicia—: Te has duchado con Ron durante años en el colegio…

—Oh, cállate…

Sin embargo, tampoco él podía despegar los ojos del cuadro. Se trataba del cuerpo de un hombre de color, joven, fuerte, bien proporcionado. No estaba completo. El autor le había pintado a partir del torso hasta las rodillas. Pero los ojos se iban sin remedio a la mano del hombre, que sostenía su pene completamente erecto, desafiantemente largo, de un grosor perfecto, hermoso.

—Sorpresas te da la vida… —habló inesperadamente alguien a sus espaldas.

Ambos se volvieron al unísono, un poco sobresaltados. Un joven de color, alto, altísimo, de espalda ancha y cintura estrecha, esbozaba una gran sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos almendrados, castaños y brillantes.

—¿Zabini?

—Granger.

El joven extendió la mano hacia Hermione y ésta se la estrechó tras una leve vacilación. Después se volvió hacia Harry quien, después del estupor inicial, se encontró repasando descaradamente a su ex compañero de escuela.

—Lo mismo digo, Potter —sonrió Blaise, recorriendo el cuerpo de Harry con igual desvergüenza, tan despacio que su apretón de manos duró mucho más de lo necesario.

Un ligero carraspeo de Hermione hizo que ambos hombres recuperaran sus respectivas manos.

—Entonces, asumo que se trata verdaderamente del Draco Malfoy que conocemos… —dijo la bruja, intentando hacer notar su presencia.

—Podréis saludarle en unos momentos —respondió Blaise, sin apartar los ojos de Harry, empezando a sentirse bastante interesado también—. Está intentando aparcar… —regresó por fin su mirada hacia Hermione—. Soy su agente, por cierto. Si queréis puedo mostraros los cuadros mientras le esperamos. Se alegrará de veros.

Harry dudaba sinceramente de tal afirmación, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario tras la severa mirada de advertencia que le clavó Hermione. Le echó un último vistazo al cuadro del hombre desnudo y erecto y después deslizó la mirada apreciativamente de nuevo sobre Zabini. ¿Ese era el mismo tipo vanidoso y estirado que asistía a las supuestamente elitistas cenas de Slughorn? Los tres echaron a andar mientras Blaise empezaba a entonar alabanzas sobre la obra de Malfoy.

—Draco ya dibujaba en el colegio. Era muy bueno. Tenía caricaturas de todos los profesores. Y de algunos alumnos también.

En ese momento, Harry tuvo la seguridad de que, en alguna parte, había una caricatura suya de la que la Casa de Slytherin al completo se habría reído hasta mearse.

—Qué extraño, nunca le vi dibujar… —se sorprendió Hermione.

—Nunca lo hacía en público —explicó Blaise—. A su padre no le gustaba demasiado que se dedicara a hacerlo. Según él era perder el tiempo.

El pequeño silencio que siguió a las palabras del joven de color dio por sobreentendido cuáles eran las preferencias del padre de Malfoy en cuanto a qué debía dedicar el tiempo su hijo.

—Pero después de la guerra decidió mandar los molestos convencionalismos de su familia a paseo y empezó a pintar. Conseguir que lograra exponer aquí me ha costado sudores —reconoció Blaise, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—En el mundo muggle, además… —le hizo notar Hermione. Aunque su tono denotaba cierta admiración.

Blaise se limitó a sonreír. Después se volvió hacia Harry, que les seguía un poco rezagado y bastante entusiasmado con el movimiento del perfecto culo del agente. Le había asaltado la idea, cada vez más consistente, de que el hombre del cuadro, el que sostenía aquel hermoso pene en su mano, no era otro que el ex slytherin. Una tarde sumamente aburrida se estaba convirtiendo en otra indudablemente mucho más interesante.

—Estás muy callado, Potter.

Harry apartó rápidamente la mirada del trasero de Blaise y se encogió de hombros.

—Reconozco que no sé qué decir… —miró el cuadro frente al que se encontraban en ese momento—. ¿Que a Malfoy le gusta pintar tíos desnudos, quizás?

Blaise soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Entre otras cosas —afirmó—. Ven, quiero que veas uno en particular. Draco no quería exponerlo, pero yo le convencí de que debía hacerlo. Fue uno de los primeros que hizo.

Harry y Hermione siguieron a Zabini hasta el otro lado de la sala. Y mientras lo hacían, pudieron comprobar que las palabras del joven eran ciertas. Malfoy no sólo pintaba tipos desnudos. Había, entre otros, un hermoso cuadro de un lago bajo la luz de la luna, sobre cuyas aguas navegaban unas pequeñas embarcaciones iluminadas por faroles que emitían un fulgor amarillento. Los ocupantes de las barcas eran simples trazos, demasiado diminutos para ser reconocidos, pero tanto a Harry como a Hermione les recordó inmediatamente el Lago Negro de Hogwarts siendo atravesado por los alumnos de primero en dirección al castillo. Aunque no se viera castillo alguno en el lienzo.

Zabini se detuvo ante un cuadro de menor tamaño que las demás. No era una pintura, sino un dibujo hecho en grafito.

Sobre un campo yermo y desolado había un muchacho arrodillado. Se apoyaba con aire exhausto sobre una gran espada, de la que se sostenía con su mano derecha. La capa que caía sobre sus hombros le daba un aire medieval. Pero, fijándose bien, sus pantalones tenían un aire demasiado cercano al de unos simples vaqueros y la arrugada y ensangrentada prenda que llevaba bajo la capa se parecía mucho a una sudadera. La manga izquierda estaba desgarrada en la parte superior del brazo, casi tocando el hombro, y un reguero de sangre oscura había bajado por la tela hasta llegar a la mano, que se apoyaba inerte sobre la rodilla y la había bañado de negro. En el lado izquierdo de su pecho se extendía otra mancha oscura, que insinuaba un extraño contorno que podría confundirse, echándole imaginación, con una cruz deforme. Frente a él, entre la rala hierba, se adivinaba la silueta de algo que podía pasar perfectamente por una varita.

—Vaya, por fin alguien vestido, ¿verdad? —comentó Harry, preguntándose si esa sería la razón por la que Zabini había querido mostrárselo— ¿Qué es, una especie de cruzado o algo así?

Hermione miró a su amigo con expresión de incredulidad y se contuvo las ganas de darle una colleja mientras observaba como Harry se alejaba hacia el siguiente cuadro y lo estudiaba con exagerado interés.

—No se ha dado cuenta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Blaise, sin poder evitar mostrar su decepción.

—Ni aunque el cuadro le mordiera en el culo —masculló Hermione, negando resignadamente con la cabeza.

Después volvió la mirada hacia el lienzo. Era tan obvio que sólo un ciego, o Harry, sería incapaz de reconocer el alborotado cabello negro del chico del cuadro, los familiares rasgos de su cara…

—Además —añadió con ironía—, ¿desde cuándo los cruzados llevan gafas?

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente. Él y Hermione se unieron a Harry frente al siguiente cuadro.

 

 

Parado en el umbral de la sala, como si una barrera invisible le impidiera cruzarlo, Draco Malfoy observaba al pequeño grupo. Blaise, Granger… y Potter. Las palmas de las manos se le humedecieron. Odiaba cuando eso sucedía porque le hacía sentir desaseado. Buscó un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se las restregó con él furiosamente hasta enrojecerlas. Durante unos instantes, consideró la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y refugiarse en la cafetería, a la espera de que los dos inesperados visitantes abandonaran la galería; o su sala, al menos. Al fin y al cabo él no había caído en la casa del león, sino en la de la astuta serpiente que sabía deslizarse silenciosamente y desaparecer cuando convenía. Sin embargo, sus circunloquios mentales le entretuvieron el tiempo suficiente como para que fuera precisamente Potter quien se diera cuenta de su presencia. Demasiado tarde para huir. Potter se había quedado quieto, mirándole, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión desconcertada en la cara. Como si realmente no fuera a él a quien esperaba ver allí. Draco pensó que estaba increíblemente atractivo. Mucho más que en cualquiera de esas fotografías que acompañaban a algún artículo sobre el héroe en El Profeta. Sus manos volvieron a sudar, pero Draco respiró hondo, alzó la barbilla y caminó con paso decidido hacia él.

—¿Te has perdido, Potter? —preguntó, sin renunciar a esa sonrisa maliciosa que trataba de esconder que su estómago era un puro tiovivo.

No obstante, tendió la mano hacia el joven que seguía mirándole con aire aturdido. Potter le correspondió. Su mano era algo áspera, pero cálida y Draco apartó rápidamente la suya, que seguía húmeda por la agitación.

—¡Por fin llegas! —exclamó Blaise, acercándose a ellos junto a Hermione—. Vaya sorpresa, ¿verdad? —dijo refiriéndose a sus dos ex compañeros de escuela.

—Debo decir, Malfoy, que estoy impresionada —admitió Hermione—. Pintas muy bien.

Recibir los cumplidos de Granger tampoco era algo que Draco hubiera esperado ese día.

—Gracias, Granger —no estaba dispuesto a demostrar lo incómodo que se sentía—. Supongo que Blaise ya os ha castigado los oídos con sus alabanzas…

—Ni lo dudes —sonrió el aludido—. Creo que ahora lo que necesitamos todos es un buen café. O un té. O lo que os apetezca. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería y nos ponemos al día?

Si aquello no era bizarro, que bajara Merlín y lo viera, pensó el pintor. Le lanzó una mirada hostil a Blaise, que éste ignoró. La única que pareció realmente contenta con la idea fue Hermione, quien tuvo que empujar amigablemente a Harry para que se moviera hacia la salida de la sala.

—¿Estás tonto o qué te pasa? —le susurró—. Los dos han sido muy educados, así que haz el favor de comportarte.

Harry quiso estrangularla.

Una vez en la cafetería, con sus correspondientes bebidas frente a ellos, Blaise y Hermione llevaron la voz cantante en la conversación. Harry seguía enojosamente mudo, limitándose a los monosílabos cuando le aludían directamente, y Draco hacía un gran esfuerzo para responder a las incesantes preguntas de Hermione. Ella parecía bastante entusiasmada con su obra y Draco trataba de corresponder a ese inesperado entusiasmo con toda la amabilidad de la que era capaz. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que Blaise y Potter  iniciaban su propia charla. Pero le era imposible estar en ambas tertulias a la vez, así que  se limitó a dirigirle a su amigo una mirada asesina. Blaise se encogió de hombros, sin remordimiento alguno por estar tirándole los tejos a Potter. Ya no estaban en el colegio. Y el interés parecía ser mutuo. Después sus labios delinearon una muda pregunta: _¿Qué coño te pasa_? Pero Draco apartó la mirada y se sumergió de nuevo en su propia conversación con Granger. Su nueva _admiradora_.

 

 

Blaise se sentía un poco culpable de haber quedado aquella noche con Potter. Pero el ex gryffindor se había dejado seducir con una facilidad pasmosa. Nada de hacerse el tímido o el difícil. En realidad, Blaise ya no estaba muy seguro de quien había seducido a quién. ¡Y parecía tonto! El joven suspiró. _La carne es débil_ , se dijo. Y el culo de Potter bien merecía una ácida discusión con Draco. Potter ya no era el enemigo. Todos habían madurado, poniendo cada cosa en su lugar. Si bien era cierto que todavía quedaban magos que aún guardaban rencor a los que habían estado relacionados con la Casa de Slytherin o con los mortífagos, la mayoría de la comunidad mágica había mirado firmemente hacia adelante. Tanto Potter como Granger se lo habían demostrado aquella tarde. Además, ¿era culpa suya que Potter se hubiera mostrado interesado en él?

El agente se apareció en la dirección que Potter le había dado. Era un barrio residencial muggle. Seguramente el vencedor del Señor Oscuro buscaba allí el anonimato y la intimidad que jamás habría conseguido en el mundo mágico. Que le hubiera invitado a cenar en su casa era un gesto de buena voluntad que Blaise apreciaba en lo que valía. Sólo esperaba que, además, significara que Potter tenía tantas ganas de follárselo como las que él tenía.

Acostumbrado a la buena mesa, sibarita por naturaleza, le sorprendió que Potter, Harry, hubiera sido capaz de cocinar una cena tan elaborada. Realmente la disfrutó. Pero lo que sin duda saboreó de verdad fue el postre. Harry no era ni mojigato ni tímido, como les había dado por pensar en Slytherin durante su época escolar. Tal vez porque necesitaban endilgarle al Elegido algún defecto entre tantas supuestas virtudes. Y Harry era realmente virtuoso. Cuando deslizó sus labios por el magnífico trozo de carne oscura que se erguía ante él, Blaise supo que esa boca estaba bien entrenada y que iba a recibir una experta mamada. Debido a su tamaño, eran pocos los que se atrevían a hacerle una felación en condiciones. Pero el hombre arrodillado entre sus piernas parecía particularmente entusiasmado en conseguirlo. La lengua de Harry recorrió suavemente la punta de su pene, especialmente el agujerito que la coronaba, y gradualmente fue maniobrando hacia el tronco, lamiendo la piel que lo cubría. Blaise gimió cuando Harry se la tragó más allá de lo que habitualmente nadie conseguía, y empezó a jugar con su boca, estirando el tiempo y el placer deliberadamente. Le mantuvo al borde de la línea de no retorno durante más tiempo del que Blaise pensó poder aguantar y, finalmente, le hizo estallar en un orgasmo intenso como pocos.

—Joder, Harry… —jadeó casi sin aire.

Todavía de rodillas, jugando con sus dedos con el rizado vello de los muslos de Blaise, Harry intentaba recuperar la funcionalidad de sus mandíbulas. El joven de piel morena dejó escapar una risita suave.

—Voy a recompensarte —aseguró.

Si había algo que a Blaise le gustaba por encima de otras cosas era meter la cabeza entre un buen par de nalgas y follarse su ano con la lengua hasta que su dueño suplicara basta. Había una razón práctica también para ello: su amante de turno necesitaba estar bien preparado antes de que pudiera deslizarse dentro de él. Harry tenía un culo pequeño y redondito. Sus nalgas eran suaves y muy blancas. Blaise las acarició con deleite antes de abrírselas y descubrir el rosado orificio que estaba deseando conocerle.

—¿Preparado para disfrutar?

Harry le dirigió una provocativa mirada por encima de su hombro.

—Menos hablar, Zabini…

Con una sonrisa prepotente, Blaise deslizó la lengua desde el punto donde terminaba la columna hasta el nacimiento de las piernas de Harry. Despacio, saboreando cada centímetro de piel hasta dejarla brillante. Después empezó a mordisquear suavemente la piel fruncida de su entrada. Cuanto terminara con él, Harry no sería más que trémula gelatina sobre la cama. Blaise podía sentir como las piernas le temblaban entre sus manos y como su culo trataba de empujarse con más fuerza contra su boca. Cuando le hundió la lengua, Harry lanzó un incontenible gemido de placer. Casi un alarido. Los gruesos labios de Blaise sonrieron contra su piel, caliente y húmeda. Le gustaba que el hombre que compartía cama con él sintiera el mayor placer posible. Disfrutaba haciéndole disfrutar. Pero no se consideraba un tipo romántico. Con él no había abrazos ni expresiones como “mi amor” o “cariño mío”. Tampoco susurraba palabras dulces y tiernas al oído de nadie. El sexo era sexo. Dos personas echando un polvo para conseguir el máximo placer posible.

Cuando Harry sintió la polla nuevamente erguida de Blaise en su entrada, respiró hondo. Y cuando su ocasional compañero de cama dijo _empuja_ , empujó con toda su alma. Había estado deseando ese momento desde que había visto ese cuadro colgado en la Galería Saatchi. A pesar de todo, apretó los dientes. Blaise le abría tan despacio como podía, pero no resultaba fácil recibirle. Sin embargo, su propio pene estaba tan tieso que temía que fuera a correrse en cualquier momento.

—¿Estás bien? —oyó que le preguntaba Blaise.

Él asintió con fiereza. Y Blaise empezó a moverse suavemente, sin apurar las cosas. Harry se relajó y dejó que su compañero marcara el ritmo. Blaise llenaba cada centímetro de su interior, entrando y saliendo cada vez con más fuerza. Sintió cómo se inclinaba sobre su espalda y le susurraba con voz ronca y jadeante:

—No te toques…

Harry no lo hizo. Blaise aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas y Harry pudo sentir con más intensidad como raspaba su próstata, como si le asestara pequeñas puñaladas, rápidas y profundas. Apenas sin respiración, se corrió sobre las sábanas. Zabini _sí_ tenía un merecido puesto en el Club Slughorn, pensó, y no por los motivos que el viejo profesor de pociones hubiera valorado…

 

 

Draco no le dirigía la palabra a Blaise desde el día que éste se había follado a Potter. Hablaban lo imprescindible, la mayor parte de las veces gracias a ese invento muggle que llamaban teléfono porque, a pesar de todo, Blaise seguía siendo su agente. Uno demasiado bueno. Draco se había encerrado en su estudio y había empezado a pintar como si el mismísimo demonio le hubiera poseído. Blaise estaba totalmente desconcertado. Él y Draco había discutido en otras ocasiones porque no siempre estaban de acuerdo con el punto de vista del otro. Pero jamás lo habían hecho por un hombre. Nunca.

Blaise había tratado de explicarle de todas las formas posibles que lo suyo con Potter había sido un polvo sin importancia. Solamente sexo. Que seguramente Potter se había acostado con muchos tíos antes que él y que habría muchos más después. No acababa de entender por qué Draco estaba tan molesto. ¿Porque se trataba del maldito héroe? ¿Reminiscencias de su declarada enemistad en Hogwarts? ¿Todavía le duraba la pataleta por no haber logrado ganarle ningún partido de quidditch?

—¡Esto es ridículo! —había exclamado por fin Blaise, exasperado—. ¡Ni que hubieras querido follártelo tú!

Y tan pronto como la última palabra había abandonado su boca, la verdad había brillado ante sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el puño de Draco se había estrellado en su cara. O tal vez lo que había brillado era ese montón de estrellitas que de pronto aparecieron ante sus ojos...

—¡Estas colgado de Potter! —exclamó incrédulo, llevándose la mano a la cara.

Jamás había oído la retahíla de floridos insultos que a continuación salieron de la aristocrática boca de su amigo. Y para una sola mañana, Blaise pensó que ya había tenido suficiente. Con el labio partido y la sangre resbalando por su barbilla, se había  marchado del estudio dando un portazo. De eso hacía ya tres semanas. Con el paso de los días el cabreo de Blaise se había ido diluyendo. Su amistad con Draco se remontaba a los años de escuela. Y hasta hacía apenas unos días, se habría jactado de ser el único en conocer hasta el último secreto de su rubio amigo. Ahora sabía que al menos había _uno_ que Draco había guardado celosamente. ¿Por vergüenza, por orgullo…? Conociéndole, era difícil de saber. Pero pensaba averiguarlo. Con la varita lista por si tenía que defender su integridad física de nuevo, se presentó en el estudio del pintor sin avisar. Pero llamó a la puerta en lugar de aparecerse, sólo por si acaso.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo—. Y te advierto que esta vez pienso devolvértela si te atreves a levantarme el puño de nuevo.

En silencio, Draco se apartó de la puerta, invitándole a entrar con un vago gesto de la mano. El estudio estaba hecho un pequeño caos. Lienzos, platos con resto de comida, botes de pintura o vasos esparcidos por todas partes.

—¿Whisky? —preguntó Draco, hablando por primera vez.

Blaise asintió. Apartó algunos números atrasados de El Profeta, que estaban sobre el sofá, y se hizo sitio para sentarse. Draco volvió de la cocina con dos vasos y le entregó uno a Blaise. Pero no se sentó. Dio un buen trago a su bebida y después dijo:

—Lo siento.

Blaise dejó escapar un bufido.

—Más te vale… —se repantingó en el sofá y miró a su amigo de hito en hito— Estoy esperando, Draco.

Con los hombros caídos, como si acabara de pedirle que renunciara a su magia, los ojos grises de Draco se enfocaron en su vaso de whisky con una insólita turbación. Y después, poco a poco, en voz baja, casi como si estuviera rezando, reconoció que se había enamorado de Harry Potter en algún momento entre el verano de 1997 y el final de la guerra, en 1998. Nunca hablaba de esa difícil época de su vida. Ni siquiera con Blaise.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no buscaste tu oportunidad el día que apareció en la galería? Yo me hubiera retirado de saber…

—No, no…

Blaise se sorprendió de que Draco pareciera alarmado ante la posibilidad de intentar _algo_ con Potter.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió.

Draco le observó como si fuera una retrasado mental.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —ironizó.

Y comenzó a soltar lo que, desde el punto de vista de Blaise, no eran más que un montón de tonterías: la enemistad entre Potter y él en la escuela, los antecedentes de su familia, cierta marca que adornaba su brazo y otros ridículos argumentos que, según Draco, eran escollos insalvables entre ellos.

Blaise dio un apresurado trago a su whisky para evitar reírse. Había heredado el carácter promiscuo y desinhibido de su madre y carecía de los prejuicios y convencionalismos con los que Draco había crecido. Después miró a su amigo con una mezcla de admiración y pena. Los últimos años no habían sido fáciles para él. Y ahora, repudiado por esa familia de la que había esperado un mínimo de comprensión, se abría paso en el mundo muggle con coraje, intentando sobrevivir lejos de la cómoda vida que en algún momento había disfrutado. Algunos traumas no se superaban simplemente abandonando el hogar paterno para dedicarse a pintar. Aunque había sido un paso importante y muy difícil para Draco.

—Creo que le has idealizado demasiado —habló por fin, adoptando la pose de amigo seguro de sí mismo, capaz de dar los mejores consejos—. En realidad, no sé si disfruta o no de su papel de héroe. Pero a mi Harry me pareció un tipo muy normal — _y folla de puta madre_ , habría añadido sino le hubiera tenido tanto cariño a su cara.

Draco por fin se sentó, pero negó con la cabeza y después apuró su whisky.

—De verdad, Draco —insistió Blaise—, Potter sólo es un tipo de nuestra edad, que _sí_ ha dejado atrás el pasado y mira hacia delante, tratando de divertirse y disfrutar de la vida de la mejor manera posible. Como deberías hacer tú — _y no consumir tu juventud enamorado de una ilusión_ —. Ya es hora de poner fin a toda esta tontería, ¿no te parece?

Tras un largo silencio, Draco miró por fin a su amigo y dijo:

—Hazme un favor, Blaise. Deja que sea yo quien lo decida.

Y se levantó para volver a llenar su vaso.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado tres meses desde su exposición en la Galería Saatchi y sus obras se encontraban ahora en la Feria de Arte Contemporáneo de Berlín. Draco apenas podía creérselo. Tenía que reconocerle el mérito a Blaise. Las cosas volvían a estar como siempre entre ellos. No tenía caso seguir culpando a su amigo y agente de su propia falta de decisión. Y, en contra de todas las reflexiones que éste no se había cansado de hacerle, Draco había decidido olvidarse de Potter, de su absurda obsesión por él y seguir concentrándose en su trabajo, que era lo único que le estaba dando verdaderas alegrías después de mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

—Vístete, cenamos fuera —anunció animadamente Blaise entrando en la habitación del hotel donde se alojaban.

—Estoy cansado —respondió Draco sin mostrar la menor intención de levantarse del sillón donde estaba leyendo.

—¡Ni hablar! He quedado con un grupo de gente que te interesa conocer —Blaise se encogió de hombros, tratando de medir su  propio entusiasmo delante de su amigo—. Bueno, a algunos ya los conoces —Draco alzó una ceja hacia él con desconfianza. Blaise respiró hondo—. Vale, son gente del Ministerio de Magia británico. Nos conviene estar a buenas con ellos, Draco.

—No tengo ningún interés en cenar con nadie del Ministerio —rechazó el pintor con desprecio.

Blaise hizo acopio de paciencia. El inesperado encuentro que había tenido aquella misma mañana en la Feria de Arte había abierto las mayores expectativas. Gracias a Merlín, Draco había ido a tomarse un té en ese momento, si no la cosa no hubiera ido tan bien.

—Créeme, sí lo tienes —le quitó el libro de las manos a Draco y calló su protesta con la mano—. Son unos cabrones y unos codiciosos miserables. Pero los necesitas. No nos vendría nada mal su reconocimiento y que, de paso, nos abrieran algunas puertas.

—Antes muerto —gruñó Draco.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y no cedió un ápice.

—Están sorprendidos e interesados —explicó—. Todavía les desconcierta un poco que tus pinturas no tengan movimiento pero… —Blaise sacudió un poco la cabeza, dando a entender que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbraran—… esa gente podría abrirle las puertas del mundo mágico a tu obra.

Draco bufó con fuerza.

—Pueden irse a la mismísima mierda. De la misma manera que nos mandaron allí a mi familia y a mí después de la guerra.

 _Y tu familia te mandó a la mismísima mierda a ti_ , pensó Blaise. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Y ahora puedes recuperar su respeto —insistió, dispuesto a no perder esa batalla—. ¿Te imaginas la bofetada que sería para tu padre que fueras tú, precisamente tú, quien lograra levantar vuestro apellido de la ignominia?

Draco buscó desesperadamente un argumento lo suficientemente contundente para callar a Blaise. Pero no lo encontró.

—Tal vez deberías ir pensando en pintar algunos cuadros con técnica mágica. Para una futura exposición —el agente sonrió—. ¿No sería genial?

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que te importa una mierda lo que yo opine?

Blaise se limitó a sonreír con inocencia.

—¿Te has traído alguna túnica? —preguntó caminando hacia el armario—. Cenamos en la zona mágica de la ciudad.

Se sintió francamente aliviado cuando Draco, a pesar de su expresión agriada,  se levantó del sillón y se dirigió también hacia el armario.

 

Se aparecieron en el distrito mágico de Berlín, algo más extenso que el Callejón Diagon inglés. No era la primera vez que Draco caminaba por sus calles; había estado allí con sus padres un par de veces, ahora le parecía que casi un siglo atrás. Pero no conocía el restaurante al que se dirigieron. La delegación británica ya les estaba esperando en un reservado que quedaba apartado de las demás mesas por un simple biombo. En cuanto el camarero lo apartó para que pudieran pasar, a Draco se le detuvo la sangre en las venas.

—Sabes que vas a morir, ¿verdad? —logró sisear antes de llegar a la mesa y componer una sonrisa de compromiso.

Blaise también sonrió. Mucho más ampliamente.

—Como todo el mundo, amigo mío —respondió con desenfado.

Las manos de Draco empezaron a sudar.

Una bruja llamada Elveira Elkins era quien llevaba la voz cantante. La habían nombrado jefa de un nuevo departamento que ella misma había definido alegremente como de “deportes y saraos”. Aunque a  ninguno de los demás pareció hacerles la menor gracia tal definición. Cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt, el actual Ministro, había empezado a reestructurar los diferentes departamentos del Ministerio, Hermione Granger había sugerido reconvertir el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos en el de Cultura y Deportes Mágicos, bastante parecido al de los muggles. Antes de acceder a la jefatura del nuevo departamento, Elkins había trabajado como redactora en El Profeta, según les informó ella misma durante la cena. Draco se preguntó cómo diablos habría conseguido el cargo. La presencia de Potter quedó justificada durante la larga perorata de la parlanchina bruja: era el entrenador de la selección inglesa de quidditch. Se encontraba en Berlín para organizar un partido amistoso contra la selección alemana de cara a la preparación del próximo Mundial de Quidditch, que se celebraría en Italia el próximo año.

Draco y Potter estaban sentados frente a frente en la mesa, detalle del que se había encargado Blaise sutilmente. El entrenador de la selección inglesa no hablaba mucho. Draco le había cazado mirándole en varias ocasiones, pero apartaba los ojos inmediatamente cuando se daba cuenta de que había sido sorprendido. Apenas le dirigió la palabra en un par de ocasiones. Aunque, de hecho, Elveira Elkins no dejaba meter baza a nadie con demasiada facilidad. Estaba sentada al lado de Potter y para molestia de Draco, tocaba continuamente su brazo cada vez que buscaba asentimiento a lo que decía. Potter tenía un aire sumamente resignado, como si no fuera la primera vez que le tocaba compartir mesa con su jefa.

Impaciente y disgustado por la desidia con la que Draco estaba enfrentando aquel encuentro, Blaise le dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa y le susurró:

—¡Dile algo, puto Merlín!

Draco le dirigió una mirada mortificada.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga?

—Joder, tú también jugaste a quidditch, ¿no?

Draco apretó los labios y después dirigió la mirada hacia Potter, que en ese momento parecía muy concentrado en su plato de _kasseler[ **[1]**](new#_ftn1)_ con _sauenkraut[ **[2]**](new#_ftn2)_ , como si tratara de comprender que era  precisamente _eso_ lo que realmente había pedido. Se apartó un poco el flequillo —Draco percibió que con un gesto lo suficientemente estudiado como para que la cicatriz no quedara a la vista— y empujó con el dedo índice sus gafas, que ahora no eran redondas sino de un diseño rectangular mucho más moderno. Le quedaban bien. Como ese pelo que seguía tan brillante y negro como rebelde. En ese momento Potter alzó la mirada, que se cruzó con la suya. Draco se preguntó cómo esos ojos podían quitarle el aliento con tanta facilidad. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer el enorme esfuerzo de iniciar una conversación basada en el quidditch, sorprendentemente, fue Potter quien habló:

—He estado en la Feria de Arte Contemporáneo esta mañana —dijo como si esas palabras le hubieran costado un mundo que salieran de sus labios—. Tienes dos o tres cuadros nuevos…

Draco no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

—No te vi…

Potter se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

—Blaise me ha dicho que estabas en la administración de la feria, haciendo unas gestiones… —titubeó unos segundos y después añadió en el mismo tono obligado—: Me gusta como pintas…

Así que Potter había estado en la Feria y el capullo de Blaise no le había dicho nada. Draco sospechaba que esa era la razón que ahora se encontrara sentado a la mesa de un restaurante, en lugar de estar cenando tranquilamente en la habitación de su hotel. Iba a preguntarle a Potter si había algún cuadro que fuera de su preferencia, cuando Elveira Elkins irrumpió en la conversación haciendo gala de su exagerado entusiasmo, desmantelando sin saberlo el esfuerzo de ambos hombres por mantener una conversación.

—¡Podría hacer un retrato de nuestro Ministro para la galería de Ministros en el Ministerio! ¿Qué le parece, señor Malfoy?

—Y de nuestro querido héroe —añadió Blaise, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad.

—¡Merlín! ¡Pues claro que sí! —Esta vez la bruja estrujó el brazo de su compañero de mesa con pasión desbordante— ¿No sería maravilloso, Harry?

Draco observó como Potter enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo. Antes de responder, le dirigió una rápida mirada, como si estuviera tratando de disculparse por lo que iba a decir.

—Er… no creo que sea una buena idea…

Pero su voz se perdió bajo el sobreactuado tono profesional de Blaise.

—Estaremos de regreso en Londres dentro de un par de días. La exposición termina mañana —le hizo saber a Harry—. ¿Por qué no te llamo y buscamos una fecha adecuada para los dos?

Draco miró a Blaise haciendo un gran esfuerzo para disimular su enojo. ¿Acaso él no tenía voz y voto sobre quien quería o no quería pintar?

Mientras Elkins, Blaise y los demás integrantes de la delegación británica hablaban de la posibilidad de una futura exposición en el Ministerio, que tenía que incluir, sin ningún tipo de dudas, un retrato del héroe del mundo mágico, Harry regresó a su mutismo y Draco deseo maldecir a la mesa entera.

Cuando la cena terminó, la delegación británica, haciendo honor a la parte de “saraos” con la que su jefa había bautizado el departamento, decidieron irse de copas por callejón mágico berlinés. Potter se excusó diciendo que al día siguiente debía levantarse muy temprano. Y por más empeño que puso Blaise, tampoco consiguió que Draco accediera a unirse al grupo.

El pintor no volvió a ver a Potter. Pero tuvo que soportar a la insufrible Elveira Elkins durante los dos días siguientes, en la Feria de Arte Contemporáneo y en una nueva cena a la que Blaise le obligó a asistir a punta de varita.

 

Draco volvió a Londres atacado de los nervios. Necesitaba el dinero, Merlín sabía que así era. Si no hubiera sido por Blaise estaría prácticamente en la indigencia. Pero que su agente le hubiera comprometido a pintar al Ministro de Magia le sacaba de sus casillas, ya no muy bien colocadas después de aguantar a Elkins durante dos días. Lo bueno era que en Berlín había logrado vender cinco cuadros, lo cual le concedía un pequeño respiro económico. Ahora vivía prácticamente al día, sin un colchón económico propio lo suficientemente generoso para que le respaldara si las cosas se torcían. Podía contar con Blaise, obviamente. Pero su orgullo no le permitía esperar de su amigo más de lo que ya había recibido.

En los últimos siete años, Draco había pasado por más de lo que un hombre de veintitrés años debería acumular como experiencia a tan joven edad. A pesar de la implicación de su familia en el conflicto mágico, de su incondicional apoyo a Voldemort —o al menos así había sido hasta que el hijo de puta se había instalado en su mansión y despojado a su padre de cualquier autoridad— los Malfoy habían salido bastante bien parados de la guerra. Sin embargo, las cosas habían seguido torciéndose para Draco de la misma manera irracional y desmedida que lo habían hecho a partir del momento en que el Señor Oscuro le había ordenado matar al Director de Hogwarts. A veces se preguntaba si todo habría sido distinto para él si hubiera tenido el valor de cumplir esa orden. Pero la cuestión era que no lo había hecho y su padre, el maldito cabrón que se arrodillaba servil y temeroso a los pies de ese demonio, había tenido los santos huevos de acusarle de cobardía y de ser el culpable de que el Señor Oscuro y los demás mortífagos no le respetaran. Draco se había sentido un pelele en manos de todos y, desde la distancia de todas las cosas que les separaban, encerrado en el silencio que imponen el miedo y la sumisión a alguien en quien hace mucho se ha dejado de creer, rezaba, suplicaba, incluso le exigía a Potter que acabara de una vez con aquel sin vivir. Claro que Potter nunca lo supo. Como nunca supo que de una manera completamente inesperada y seguramente descabellada, se había enamorado de él.

Draco había intentado recuperar su vida encerrándose en una habitación en desuso en el último piso de la mansión, cuyos grandes ventanales permitían entrar la luz a raudales y le proporcionaban un ambiente perfecto para pintar. Aquella paz le había durado solamente unas cuantas semanas. Las que había tardado su padre en descubrir dónde se escondía su heredero la mayor parte del día, en lugar de estar colaborando en los planes de la familia para recuperar el honor de un apellido, en esos momentos bastante maltrecho. La furia de Lucius había arrasado con la habitación y cuanto ésta contenía. No había quedado nada; Lucius había convertido en cenizas lo poco a lo que su hijo era capaz de agarrarse para conservar su lucidez. Y Draco había estallado por fin.

Aún hoy era incapaz de comprender cómo había podido enfrentarse a su padre con la fiereza que lo había hecho. Y también con esa total falta de sentido común. De la noche a la mañana se había encontrado en la calle, con poco más que lo puesto, cincuenta galeones (unas doscientas cincuenta libras) en el bolsillo, el acceso a su bóveda personal en Gringotts cancelado y, en términos generales, desheredado y expulsado de la familia Malfoy. Hasta que recuperara el sentido común, como primera premisa. Que su padre volviera a considerarlo su heredero requeriría, además, arrastrarse cual reptil, cantidades exorbitantes de humillación, olvidarse de la pintura y someterse a la voluntad de Lucius en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida que éste considerara oportunos. Casarse, entre otros. Y con la sangre todavía caliente, el ánimo exaltado y el despecho de que su madre no hubiera intentado mover un solo dedo por él, Draco se dijo que si la vida le daba limones, tendría que pedir sal y tomarse un tequila. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Cuando había despertado de la soberana borrachera que había cogido la noche anterior a base de whisky de fuego —en el Caldero Chorreante desconocían lo que era el tequila— y se había encontrado en esa deplorable habitación de la taberna, había sido dolorosamente consciente de su verdadera situación. Se había quedado mirando el techo, aturdido por un agudo dolor de cabeza y con el estómago descompuesto. _Joder,_ _estoy en la puta calle_ , había murmurado en un tono de incredulidad. Y a continuación había tenido el tiempo justo de sacar la cabeza fuera de la cama y vomitar sobre la raída alfombra de burda lana. Cuando había logrado levantarse, darse una ducha en aquel asqueroso baño común, hacer un hechizo de limpieza sobre la ropa del día anterior, vestirse y bajar al comedor para conseguir una taza de té bien cargado, había ido al Callejón Diagon para enviarle una lechuza a Blaise.

Su amigo había tardado dos días en responderle. Andaba por la Costa Azul con su nueva conquista y a la pobre lechuza le había costado un poco localizarle. Durante esas largas, inacabables, eternas cuarenta y ocho horas, la mente de Draco había sopesado multitud de opciones, a cual más desesperada; entre ellas la de empezar a entrenar sus rodillas para arrastrarse lo más dignamente posible durante los próximos cincuenta años. Gracias a Merlín, Blaise había llegado justo a tiempo para evitarle aquella vergonzosa rendición.

Su ex compañero de escuela le había acogido en su casa, le había prestado dinero para adquirir lo más necesario —ropa, entre otras cosas—, y le había alentado a lanzarse de lleno a pintar. Obviamente, también había sido su amigo quien había sufragado los gastos inherentes a tal empresa. Draco se había jurado devolverle hasta el último knut en cuanto su carrera despegara y pudiera permitírselo, a pesar de que Blaise sólo aceptaba recuperar su inversión en el negocio y no quería ni oír hablar de la parte personal del asunto.

Ahora lo único que preocupaba a Draco era que Blaise lograra contactar con Potter. El agente no había parado de llamarle por teléfono sin obtener respuesta y de intentar cazarle en el Ministerio, también sin el menor éxito. Incluso las lechuzas habían fracasado, volviendo con sus mensajes intactos. En Berlín, Draco había tenido la impresión de que al héroe no le había hecho mucha gracia que le inmortalizaran en un cuadro y, para ser sinceros, menos gracia le hacía a él ser el elegido para hacerlo. Ahora que esos ojos verdes estaban lejos de él y no podían subyugarle, se reafirmaba en cumplir su propósito de sacarse a Potter de la cabeza. Así que, secretamente, se alegraba de que todos los esfuerzos de Blaise hasta el momento hubieran resultado inútiles. Bastante tenía ya con tener que pintar al Ministro de Magia.

 

Un par de semanas después, una mañana en la que Draco se sentía especialmente relajado e inspirado, en la que saboreaba una deliciosa taza de té entre pincelada y pincelada, llamaron a la puerta de su estudio. Cuando la abrió no pudo sentirse más sorprendido al comprobar quienes eran los que se encontraban esperando al otro lado.

—Hola Malfoy. ¿Podemos pasar?

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Draco se apartó  para dejar entrar a Hermione Granger y al enorme y endiabladamente atractivo cuerpo de Ron Wealsey.

—Blaise nos dio la dirección de tu estudio —dijo Hermione, como si estuviera disculpándose.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? —ya se encargaría él de tener unas palabritas con Blaise respecto a quién podía o no podía dar su dirección.

Observó que Granger parecía un poco nerviosa y Weasley francamente incómodo. Como si el pelirrojo quisiera estar a millas de allí. Deseo que Draco compartía.

—Pronto será mi cumpleaños y Ron prometió regalarme lo que yo quisiera —empezó a explicar la bruja.

—Tu cumpleaños es en septiembre —gruñó Weasley. Y se encontraban a principios de agosto.

—Sí, bien… —ella le miró por uno momento con cierto aire de culpabilidad. Pero después se volvió decididamente hacia Draco—. Pero he pensado que si no te hacía el encargo ahora, con el trabajo que debes tener, probablemente no tendría mi regalo a tiempo para esa fecha.

—Al grano, Granger —la apremió Draco impaciente.

Ella tomó aire y dijo:

—Me gustaría que pintaras a Ron.

Draco se contuvo para no estallar en carcajadas y se limitó a esbozar una sonrisita irónica, feliz de poder rechazar tan inusual encargo. Porque por mucho que necesitara el dinero, pintar a la comadreja sería lo último que consideraría.

—No hago retratos, Granger —o no los haría si Blaise no le obligara a hacerlos.

—¿Lo ves? —la voz de Weasley sonó realmente aliviada.

Draco se disponía ya a mostrarles la puerta cuando Granger se apresuró a aclarar:

—Oh, no me has entendido —la bruja no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco antes de pronunciar la siguiente frase—. Me gustaría un retrato de Ron como el que hiciste de Zabini…

Eran pocas las veces en las que Draco se quedaba sin palabras. Pero había que concederle a Granger que, en esta ocasión, lo había conseguido. Por primera vez la miró realmente interesado. Atónito, pero interesado. Después su mirada se trasladó al generoso paquete de Weasley, a quien poco le faltó para cubrírselo pudorosamente con las manos. Draco dedicó a ambos una sonrisita ligeramente perversa.

—Vaya, eres realmente… osada, Granger.

—No, simplemente estoy orgullosa de lo que tengo —respondió ella, todavía sonrojada.

Weasley parecía no saber dónde meterse.

—No es una buena idea, Mione… —le susurró a su novia—. ¡Vámonos!

Ella se volvió hacia él y le agarró cariñosamente del cuello de la camisa.

—No seas tonto —le dijo en tono meloso—. Sabes cuaaanta ilusión me hace. Lo prometiste, cielito…

Draco tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse. Weasley estaba completamente perdido. Su rostro había alcanzado uno tono de rojo que incluso el pintor dudaba tener en su paleta de colores. Le dirigió a Draco una rápida mirada. Una muy mortificada. ¿Y quién era él para evitar que la comadreja se mortificara un poco más?

—Ahora mismo estoy terminando un trabajo —dijo, caminando pausadamente hacia el escritorio donde tenía su agenda y empezando después a pasar las páginas con extremada lentitud—.  Pero la semana que viene estaré libre.  ¿Podéis venir el martes, sobre las diez? Os reservaré el miércoles y el jueves, también, a la misma hora.

Los ojos de Granger brillaron de puro contento.

—¡Aquí estaremos! ¡Muchas gracias, Malfoy!

Y arrastró a su novio hacia la puerta antes de que el pobre pelirrojo pudiera abrir la boca. Draco sonrió. Ya se encargaría él de que a Weasley le saliera caro el capricho de su novia…

 

En las dos primeras sesiones, Weasley había consentido, a regañadientes, a posar en calzoncillos. Draco había pintado su fornido torso, las musculosas piernas, sus largos y recios brazos. Ahora sólo faltaba lo más importante. Lo que realmente Granger deseaba dejar plasmado sobre el lienzo. Y Weasley no estaba por la labor.

—¿Qué tienen de malo mis calzoncillos? —no dejaba de repetir el pobre hombre con voz quejumbrosa—. ¡Son los que me regalaste en Navidad!

—¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!

Ron odiaba cuando Hermione imitaba a su madre. Porque siempre funcionaba.

—Relájate, Weasley —aconsejó Draco en el tono más conciliador del que fue capaz—. No es el primer pene que veo, aparte del mío —después miró a Hermione con picardía—. Tendrás que animar un poco el asunto, Granger.

Weasley dejó escapar un gemido lastimero, que no impresionó a Draco, ni mucho menos a su novia.

—Os dejaré un momento a solas… er… mientras le pones a punto —Draco sonrió felizmente cuando vio a Weasley cubrirse infantilmente la cara con las manos, gimiendo de nuevo—. Creo que haré un poco de té…

Desde la pequeña cocina del estudio Draco podía oír el murmullo furioso de Granger y el lastimero y suplicante de Weasley. Después dejó de escucharles por unos momentos. A continuación, el silencio fue sustituido por los entrecortados gemidos de Weasley. Unos muy diferentes a los que había soltado desde que había llegado al estudio. Esperó a que la tetera hirviera, suplicando que el tipo fuera de los que podían mantenerse erectos sin dificultad durante el tiempo suficiente. La voz de Granger se oyó un poco ahogada, justo cuando estaba poniendo las tazas en la bandeja.

—Cuando quieras, Malfoy.

 _Bien, allá vamos_ , pensó el rubio. Salió de la cocina con la bandeja en las manos y la depositó en la mesita que estaba junto a la pareja, tratando de no sentirse impresionado por lo que Weasley tenía entre las piernas. ¡Jodida comadreja! No era de extrañar que Granger quisiera inmortalizarlo. Rojo como un tomate, Weasley le esquivó la mirada. Sin decir palabra para no aumentar el grado de incomodidad en la sala —él era una persona caritativa, después de todo—  se dirigió hacia el lienzo y tomó los pinceles de nuevo.

—Que no decaiga, Weasley —dijo cuando notó que la vergüenza y el nerviosismo del pelirrojo empezaban a hacer estragos.

Inmediatamente, Granger tomó cartas en el asunto. Él se situó discretamente tras el lienzo cuando ella se inclinó sobre su  novio y le susurró algo al oído que surgió un efecto instantáneo. Draco se preguntó qué clase de guarrada le habría murmurado al pelirrojo. Con lo formalita que parecía en la escuela… No cabía duda de que Weasley se merecería más que un buen regalo para su propio cumpleaños. Draco esperaba que no le pidiera que la pintara a ella…

 

—No puedo creérmelo… —murmuró Harry, boquiabierto, parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de sus amigos. Después miró al pelirrojo—. ¿Cómo has podido?

Ron se encogió de hombros con aire modesto.

—No fue tan difícil —dijo, como si lo de posar desnudo y empalmado fuera cosa que acostumbrara a hacer cada semana.

Hermione le abrazó y decidió callarse la cantidad de quejas y gimoteos que había precedido la consecución del cuadro que ahora pendía de la pared de su alcoba, sobre el cabecero de la cama. No había podido esperar a su cumpleaños para colgarlo.

—De todas formas, nadie puede saber que eres tú… —consideró Harry, obviando la espesa mata de vello pelirrojo de la que surgía la impresionante erección de su amigo. Malfoy le había pintado, al igual que Blaise, a partir del torso.

—Y no es que nadie más vaya a verlo —consideró Ron a su vez—. Es sólo para el disfrute de mi leoncita —añadió en tono meloso, besando a Hermione. Y tratando de olvidar la indecente cantidad de galeones que Malfoy le había cobrado por el capricho de su novia. Gracias a Merlín, con lo bien que funcionaba Sortilegios Weasley, podía permitírselo.

—La verdad es que Malfoy fue muy profesional —señaló Hermione—. Y se comportó de forma educada y amable.

Ron hizo un ruidito burlón con la boca. Él estaba convencido de que Malfoy había disfrutado de lo lindo con sus apuros. Si no fuera por lo mucho que amaba a Hermione...

—Es cierto, Ron —le recriminó su novia cariñosamente—. Fue muy profesional.

—Más le valía serlo —intervino Harry, señalando con la cabeza hacia el cuadro—, teniendo en cuenta esa fabulosa herramienta tuya y que Malfoy es gay.

Ron perdió el color instantáneamente. Harry se rió.

—¿No lo sabías? —en realidad él tampoco estaba demasiado seguro hasta que Blaise, casualmente, se lo dejó caer, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba.

Lo que tampoco podía saber Ron era que Hermione, secretamente, iba a presumir de ese cuadro delante de sus amigas. Y que tal muestra de vanidad tendría consecuencias directas e inesperadas para Draco.

  


* * *

[[1]](new#_ftnref1) Filete de carne porcina puesto en salazón y un poco ahumado.

[[2]](new#_ftnref2) Chucrut: col fermentada en salmuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry volvió a leer la notificación que había leído ya tres veces y después miró a su ayudante, Stuart Gamp, con un brillo de desesperación en los ojos.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró—. Simplemente, no puedo.

—Sí, ya es mala suerte, ya… —suspiró Gamp—. Pero sabes que los Halcones juegan duro. Y que a ese par de bateadores les encanta meterse en líos y mantener su record de suspensiones…

Harry cogió otro pergamino de los tantos que tenía en ordenado desorden sobre su mesa y lo estudió en silencio durante unos pocos minutos. Era un dibujo bastante rudimentario de un campo de quidditch, en el que había anotado los nombres de los jugadores en cada posición y había esbozado algunas jugadas. En un par de días tenían un partido amistoso con la selección francesa y con la suspensión de Horton y Keitch parte de su estrategia se había venido abajo.

—Podrías sustituirlos por Bagman de las Avispas y Jenkins de los Cannons… —sugirió Stuart.

Harry meditó durante unos momentos la sugerencia de su ayudante.

—A Jenkins ya lo teníamos como reserva y en cuanto a Bagman… —enterró la mano en su profusa mata de pelo y frunció un poco los labios—… me preocupa porque es bueno pero poco constante…

—Cierto —reconoció Stuart. El ayudante estudió su propia lista—. ¿Qué tal Birch, de los Tornados? Tiene un golpe demoledor…

—Hummm… —Harry asintió despacio con la cabeza—… tal vez…

Stuart guardó silencio, dándole tiempo a su jefe de que considerara todas las posibilidades. A pesar de ser algunos años mayor que Harry, no tenía ningún problema en acatar el criterio del joven entrenador de la selección inglesa. Harry solía ser brillante a la hora de tejer estrategias. Y una de las habilidades que más apreciaba de él era su forma de evaluar a cada jugador y determinar si, a pesar de ser muy bueno o muy reconocido, era capaz de encajar en el equipo. Esa era la razón de que Ragmar Dorkins, por ejemplo, que jugando con los Cannons no tenía demasiado éxito, hubiera resultado ser un excelente cazador cuando jugaba con la selección inglesa. Harry tenía un instinto especial para esas cosas.

—Está bien —determinó finalmente el entrenador, sacando a Stuart de sus pensamientos—. Birch y Jenkins cazadores titulares; Bagman y Gudgeon reservas. Cazadores, Dorkins, McCormak y Wadock; reservas Maddock y Watkins. Buscadora titular Ginny Weasley, reserva Bengy Williams —meditó unos momentos—. Tal vez debamos convocar también a Wilda Griffiths… Bengy está teniendo problemas con su vieja lesión. Mejor asegurarnos.

—¿Le envío una lechuza, entonces? —preguntó Stuart, levantando la cabeza del pergamino donde había estado apuntando cuidadosamente la alineación.

Harry pareció considerarlo un momento más.

—Hazlo —dijo finalmente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Guardianes? —preguntó el ayudante a continuación, con la pluma goteando tinta sobre el pergamino.

—Gwenog Jones y…

—Wood está haciendo una buena temporada con el Puddlemere. Incluso más que Jones con las Arpías… —insinuó Stuart.

Harry asintió ausentemente con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del esquema que había dibujado. Stuart esperó pacientemente a que decidiera el reserva.

—Merwyn Finwick —dijo el seleccionador por fin.

No demasiado sorprendido, Stuart apuntó el nombre sin decir nada.

 

Draco se había levantado tarde aquella mañana, cosa que no era demasiado habitual en él. Y menos un lunes. Había tenido un fin de semana movidito. El domingo Blaise le había arrastrado, quieras que no, a ver un partido amistoso de quidditch: la selección inglesa vs. la selección francesa. No hubo manera de hacerle confesar de dónde había sacado las entradas, que eran muy buenas. Desde sus asientos tuvieron una magnífica visión del banquillo de su propia selección y, consecuentemente, del entrenador inglés. Después de encajar manos con su homólogo francés, Potter habló con sus jugadores, que le rodearon como polluelos a mamá gallina. Draco habría dado cualquier cosa por oír lo que les decía pero, a pesar de su inmejorable situación, estaban demasiado lejos como para eso. Cuando el árbitro del partido tocó el silbato para indicar a los jugadores que salieran al campo, Potter dio amistosos golpecitos a todos, y cuando llegó a Ginny Weasley, la retuvo un momento hablando a toda prisa y gesticulando, dándole instrucciones de última hora. A diferencia de los demás, la despidió con una pequeña cachetada en el culo, a la que ella correspondió con una gran sonrisa. A Draco le pareció poco profesional.

—¿No salían Potter y Weasley cuando estábamos en la escuela? —le había preguntado a Blaise.

Su amigo se había encogido de hombros, ocultando su sonrisa detrás del periódico que había comprado antes de ir al estadio. Personalmente, no era un gran amante del quidditch.

A Draco le había gustado ver a Potter en su ambiente. No había parado quieto un solo segundo durante las casi cuatro horas que había durado el partido. Había solicitado tiempo muerto en dos ocasiones, el único momento en el que los jugadores podían poner los pies en el suelo durante el juego. Había paseado, se había desgañitado, como si sus jugadores pudieran oírle desde el aire, mantenido acaloradas conversaciones con su ayudante y había hecho un sinfín de gestos, algunos extraños, otros graciosos, seguramente ya pactados con sus jugadores para hacerles entender lo que quería en cada momento. Lo único que le había faltado era coger una escoba y salir al campo él mismo.  

—¿Tienes idea de por qué Potter no juega? —le había preguntado a Blaise en otro momento del partido—. En  Hogwarts era bastante bueno, por mucho que me pese reconocerlo.

—No, ni idea.

Sin embargo, una posible respuesta llegó poco después. Trascurrida la primera hora de partido, Potter había empezado a sentarse de vez en cuando. Aunque no lograba permanecer mucho rato en esa posición, porque siempre había alguna jugada que le hacía saltar del banquillo. Casi al final del partido, el entrenador de la selección inglesa cojeaba claramente.

Ginny Weasley había atrapado la snitch cuando Inglaterra ganaba por un estrecho margen de veinte puntos. Potter había acabado con el aspecto de necesitar recuperarse del partido incluso más que sus propios jugadores. No duraría mucho como entrenador si siempre vivía todos los encuentros con la misma intensidad que aquel. Draco se preguntó qué haría cuando no fuera un amistoso…

Blaise había intentado acceder a los vestuarios, pero el personal de seguridad del campo se lo había impedido de forma amable, pero contundente. Cuando había tratado de insistir, le habían mostrado la varita.

—Olvídalo, Blaise —le había aconsejado irónicamente Draco—. Tampoco hoy vas a cazar a Potter.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando habían abandonado el estadio. Para consolar el malhumor de su amigo, Draco le había invitado a cenar. Aquella noche el pintor se había acostado pensando en Potter. De hecho, no había dejado de hacerlo desde su reencuentro en la Galería Saatchi. Y Blaise, maldito fuera, no ayudaba en nada en su intención de relegarle a un lugar recóndito de su mente del que no le fuera fácil salir.

Apenas había empezado a degustar su taza de té cuando llamaron al timbre. Refunfuñando, Draco salió de la cocina, dejando su tardío desayuno a medias. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una joven de rostro sonrojado, que llevaba el largo cabello rubio recogido en una gruesa trenza. Le resultó inmediatamente familiar, de Hogwarts sin lugar a dudas, pero no podía recordar ni su nombre ni la Casa a la que había pertenecido.

—Hola, Malfoy. Soy Hannah Abbot, no sé si me recuerdas… —saludó ella tímidamente—. Espero que no te moleste que Hermione me diera tu dirección. Hermione Granger —aclaró.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y la miró con detenimiento.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo con suspicacia—. ¿Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños?

—No —negó ella con mucho énfasis—. En realidad estaba pensando en el regalo que deseo para Navidad…

Draco le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

—¿Y a quién se supone que debo pintar? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta.

—A mi novio. La “cosita” de mi novio, en realidad —respondió ella, ruborizándose de nuevo.

Mucho sonrojo, pensó el pintor, pero ésa tampoco se cortaba un pelo. A Weasley le había cobrado, lo que a su parecer era una cantidad razonable de galeones por el cuadro. Pero, si seguía llegando gente con peticiones similares, tal vez debería instaurar una tarifa especial para “ese tipo de cuadros”.

—Miraré mi agenda y veremos si tengo un hueco —dijo, a sabiendas de que ese hueco existía.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que fuera un sábado? —solicitó ella encogidamente, como si temiera que Draco pudiera enfadarse—. Es que Neville trabaja como profesor en Hogwarts y durante la semana no puede dejar el castillo. Por las clases, ya sabes…

Draco detuvo bruscamente su camino hacia la mesa, donde guardaba la agenda y otros papeles, y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Longbottom? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Sí —sonrió Hannah con orgullo—, es el Profesor de Herbología.

El pintor no permitió que le diera un ataque de risa porque no hubiera sido nada profesional.

 

Draco recordaba a Longbottom como un muchacho larguirucho y desgarbado, de su último año en Hogwarts. Desde el principio, le había convertido en el blanco de sus burlas y bromas; especialmente en clase de Pociones. Ahora Draco no había podido evitar preguntarse si Longbottom sería consciente de quién iba a pintarle. Pero, por lo visto, sí lo era.

—Hola, Malfoy, ¿qué tal? —venía solo.

El pintor estrechó la mano del hombre, ya no sólo alto, sino también, como estaba a punto de descubrir, poseedor de un cuerpo fibrado y compacto. Y como tampoco tardó en comprobar, a años luz del niño tímido y asustadizo que alguna vez había sido.

—He visto el cuadro que pintaste de Ron —hizo saber a Draco—. Genial, tío. Espero que el mío sea igual de bueno. ¿Dónde me pongo?

Estupefacto, Draco le indicó el mismo diván donde había pintado a Weasley. Sin ningún apuro, Longbottom empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse en cueros. Lo más impactante para el pintor fue comprobar que ya estaba completamente empalmado. Draco se limitó a levantar una ceja, sin encontrar realmente algo adecuado que decir.

—He adelantado trabajo en casa —explicó Neville, guiñándole un ojo—. No te preocupes, puedo aguantar varias horas —el profesor se rió al ver la expresión escéptica de Draco—. No, no me estoy echando un farol, Malfoy.

El pintor asintió, no muy convencido. Al fin y al cabo, el cliente siempre tenía la razón. Pero decidió seguir el hilo de la conversación y distraer su mente.

—¿Qué utilizas? —le preguntó—. ¿Algún hechizo, una poción… o esas pastillas muggles?

—Nada de todo eso —negó Neville con una alegre sonrisa—: Hannah y yo practicamos  sexo tántrico.

—Demasiada información, gracias —ironizó Draco, empezando a esbozar sobre la tela.

—¡Ey!, no es ninguna acrobacia sexual ni nada por el estilo —se defendió el profesor—, sino un estado que prolonga el éxtasis mental y corporal.

—Estira la pierna izquierda y dobla un poco la derecha —le pidió Draco. Neville así lo hizo—. Entonces, ¿de qué va todo eso del sexo tátrico?

—Tántrico —le rectificó Neville.

—Lo que sea…

Desde el diván, Longbottom le envió una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Bueno, el sexo tántrico se basa en encuentros largos y relajados, sin prisas —empezó a explicar Neville con gran entusiasmo—. La penetración no es esencial, ni siquiera un fin; sólo un paso más. De hecho, se recomienda no practicar mucho sexo, ya sabes, para acumular energía sexual y que tu pareja pueda llenarse de ella durante el acto.

Había sido raro pintar a Weasley; todavía más raro estar pintando a Longbotton. Draco realmente no sabía cómo calificar la conversación que estaba manteniendo con éste último en ese preciso momento.

—Interesante… —dijo desde detrás de lienzo. Y pensó, irónicamente, que él tenía energía sexual acumulada para dar y regalar.

 

—¡Joder! No cabe duda que el 80 fue un buen año —se admiró Blaise ante el lienzo recién terminado, unos días después.

Aunque no igualara el larguísimo esplendor de Weasley por muy poco, los atributos de Longbottom no tenían nada que envidiar a los del pelirrojo. Por un momento, Blaise casi esperó que Draco le preguntara si Potter también hacía honor a esa cosecha. Pero no lo hizo. Y él no pensaba darle esa información sólo porque sí. Tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

—¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? —se maravilló a continuación, mirando a su amigo con admiración.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando pinto no pienso en otras cosas, Blaise.

—Pues yo ya tengo tema para mis duchas mañaneras para una larga temporada —sonrió Blaise maliciosamente—. ¡Joder con el simple de Longbottom!

—Simple, una mierda —se rió Draco—. Éste no necesitó que su novia le entonara. Ya venía entonado de casa.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Después, intentando retomar un tono más serio, Blaise sacó su agenda y pasó varias hojas con rapidez, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

—El Ministro Shacklebolt podrá recibirte el 24 a les tres —Draco hizo una mueca de contrariedad—. Tienes que pintarlo, Draco. Es importante.

—Fuiste tú quien se comprometió —gruñó Draco, molesto.

—Un poco de flexibilidad, Draco. Estamos hablando del señor Ministro…

El pintor bufó de impotencia e  hizo un feo gesto con el dedo.

—¿Y Potter para cuándo? —inquirió a continuación Blaise.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿No eres tú quien concierta las citas?

—Al parecer no —respondió Blaise con sorna—. Es Granger quien últimamente te envía los clientes.

—Pues espabila o tendré que ofrecerle tu trabajo a ella —se burló el rubio en el mismo tono— Por cierto, ¿tú has oído hablar del sexo tántrico?

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, interesado—. ¿Alguna especie de perversión?

—No—dijo Draco dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro—. Pero Longbottom y su mujer dan clases particulares, por si quieres apuntarte…

 

Blaise reinició su persecución de Harry durante dos largas semanas más. Pero el entrenador de la selección inglesa estaba muy ocupado organizando y jugando encuentros amistosos con varias selecciones europeas. Finalmente, el dicho de “quien la sigue la consigue” se hizo realidad y Blaise logró atraparle una mañana en el Ministerio, en su despacho del Departamento de Cultura y Deportes Mágicos.

—Lo siento, Blaise, mi agenda desborda durante las próximas tres o cuatro semanas —se excusó el entrenador.

—Seguro que puedes encontrar un hueco, vamos… Sólo serán dos o tres sesiones.

—De verdad que lo siento, Blaise, pero me es imposible.

Esta vez, al agente le pareció que el tono de Harry era… algo tirante. Si bien era cierto que no le había recibido con una alegría desbordante, tampoco le pareció que estuviera… ¿enfadado? No, enfadado tampoco era la palabra para describir el estado de ánimo del entrenador.

—El retrato del Ministro está prácticamente terminado… —dijo Blaise, sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse.

—Bien, al fin y al cabo es el que importa, ¿no?

Blaise se dio cuenta de que Harry no le había invitado a sentarse, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

—Creí que Draco te caía bien. Que las rencillas de la escuela estaban olvidadas...

Harry pareció desconcertado ante ese comentario.

—Claro… Somos adultos.

Blaise notó que ahora parecía incluso un poco ofendido.

—Eso pensaba —afirmó con cautela—. Fíjate que hasta tengo la impresión de que fuiste tú quien convenció a esa… —consideró la palabra “loca”, pero no le pareció muy adecuada dadas las circunstancias—… mujer, Elkins, para que visitara la exposición de Draco aquella mañana…

—Bueno, fuiste tú quien me llamó para decirme que estaríais en Berlín en esas fechas —Harry apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza—. Supongo que acabé comprendiendo lo que en realidad querías.

Esta vez fue Blaise quien se sintió completamente desorientado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes —dijo, mostrando ahora abiertamente su resentimiento—. No has sido el primero ni serás el último.

—¿Perdona?

Harry le miró como si pensara que encima se estaba burlando de él y el desconcierto de Blaise empezó a dejar paso al enojo.

—Me temo que aquí hay algún tipo de  malentendido… —insinuó en un tono controlado, pero que distaba mucho de ser amable.

Harry esbozó una sonrisita mortificada.

—Ya tienes lo que querías, Blaise —hizo un gesto vago con la mano, pareciendo de pronto muy cansado—. Malfoy ha pintado al Ministro y he hablado bien de él a todo el que ha querido escucharme. Hasta Elveira cree que ha descubierto al nuevo William Blake[[1]](new#_ftn1)… Pero yo no estoy incluido en el lote, lo siento.

Y, de pronto, Blaise lo entendió.

—No me acosté contigo para conseguir tus favores —aseguró, dolido—. ¿Cómo podía saber yo que Granger y tú apareceríais ese día en la Saatchi?

Harry le miró unos instantes y después se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta con la intención de abrirla y despedir a su visita.

—Está bien. Olvídalo, ¿vale? —masculló.

Pero Blaise le sujetó por un brazo, con demasiada fuerza quizá, y le detuvo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear la varita de Harry estaba en su cuello.

—Tranquilo —ahora Blaise estaba oficialmente acojonado—. Sólo quiero aclarar las cosas, Harry…

Tras unos eternos segundos, como si saliera de una especie de trance, Harry apartó la varita de la garganta de Blaise y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Lo siento —su tez había enrojecido furiosamente—. No reacciono muy bien a los agarrones bruscos.

Buscó a tientas con la mano el borde del escritorio y se apoyó en él.

—¿Estás bien?

Harry alzó esos ojos imposiblemente verdes hacia Blaise y asintió.

—Perdona —se disculpó de nuevo—. Últimamente estoy algo tenso…

¡Pues joder con los nervios del héroe! Con la camisa un poco más húmeda, pegada a su piel bajo la americana, y un poco menos de confianza de la que había tenido al entrar en ese despacho, Blaise colocó con cautela una mano en el hombro de Harry, aparentando una serenidad que todavía estaba recuperando.

—Te juro que no me acosté contigo para conseguir nada. Y siento que pensaras que esa llamada era una especie de invitación a…

—Sí, bien… —le cortó Harry, incómodo, apartando su mano— Ya ha quedado claro.

Blaise le miró sin saber qué más decir. De buena gana le habría besado; habría acunado su rostro hasta hacer desaparecer esa mirada herida de sus ojos. Y seguramente habrían acabado en la cama si su amistad con Draco no hubiera significado tanto para él.

—Escucha, Harry, sólo como prueba de buena voluntad. Deja que Draco te pinte. Ni para el Ministerio ni para ninguna galería de héroes. Para ti. Sólo para ti.

Finalmente, no sin cierta reticencia, Harry aceptó.

  


* * *

[[1]](new#_ftnref1) Poeta, pintor, grabador y místico inglés (1757-1827). Supuestamente mago. 


	4. Chapter 4

Habían sido unos meses muy productivos para Draco. Desde que Granger y Weasley habían pisado su estudio, había habido un incesante e increíble goteo de peticiones. Burlonamente, Blaise le decía que se estaba convirtiendo en un pintor porno y que más le valía que todos esos cuadros se quedaran en los dormitorios de sus dueños. Al menos hasta que Draco pasara a mejor vida y, como todo pintor digno de acceder a la gloria de la posterioridad, su obra se revalorizara hasta tal punto que incluso Weasley sería considerado una obra maestra.

 Después de Longbottom, Draco había pintado a Lee Jordan, a Ernie McMillan, a Seamus Finnegan y Dean Thomas, que habían montado un pequeño y descarado espectáculo que Blaise sintió mucho haberse perdido, a Cormac McLaggen, quien confesó hacerlo por puro hedonismo y a Roger Davis.  Estaban a la espera Terry Boot y Michael Corner. O lo que era lo mismo, sus novios o novias, los verdaderos instigadores de que todos ellos hubieran posado para él o estuvieran a punto de hacerlo. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y un osado Hufflepuff. Ni en sus sueños más barrocos habría podido imaginarlo.

Ese lunes por la mañana Draco limpiaba cuidadosamente los pinceles mientras procuraba exorcizar sus nervios. Potter había aplazado dos veces la cita que había concertado Blaise pero, finalmente, parecía que a la tercera iba a ser la vencida. Había tenido que rendirse a la evidencia de que, a pesar de su categórico auto discurso, estaba deseando pintar a Potter. No por el hecho de pintarlo, sino de tenerlo simplemente sentado frente a él con la excusa perfecta para contemplarlo a placer, aunque ello significara también suspirar por conseguir algo sumamente difícil. Cuando sonó el timbre el corazón de Draco dio un pequeño vuelco. Respiró hondo, comprobó que las palmas de sus manos estuvieran secas y abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Potter —saludó—. Adelante.

Harry llevaba una débil sonrisa en el rostro y lo que parecía una funda para guardar trajes en el brazo.

—He traído una túnica —explicó, mostrándole la funda al pintor—. Como es un retrato formal…

—Bien pensado —Draco caminó hacia la zona donde tenía el material de trabajo—. Póntela y empezaremos.

En el fondo, le tranquilizaba que Potter pareciera tan nervioso porque le otorgaba más confianza a él. Observó cómo el joven abría la cremallera de la funda y extraía con mucho cuidado una túnica roja con ribetes dorados. Draco apenas reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Roja, Potter? —dijo en un ligero tono burlón.

El otro mago se encogió de hombros.

—Hermione la escogió… —reconoció un poco incómodo.

A pesar de todo, Draco tuvo que reconocer que estaba imponente con ella.

—¿Dónde me pongo? —preguntó Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

_En el diván, desnudo y con la polla apuntando al techo._

—Siéntate en ese taburete —indicó Draco, sin embargo—, un poco de lado, pero mirándome a mí. Er… ¿puedes hacer algo con ese pelo?

Un poco avergonzado, Harry pasó rápidamente los dedos entre sus negros mechones.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

Draco le estudió detenidamente y llegó a la conclusión de que, al fin y al cabo, _ese pelo_ era uno de los atractivos de Potter. Una de sus señas de identidad.

—Sí, mejor —aceptó, a pesar de que el resultado no hacía mucha diferencia con el estado anterior del cabello del entrenador.

—¿Puedes levantar un poco la barbilla? —Potter lo hizo—. De acuerdo, ahora no te muevas.

Durante un buen rato, Draco se dedicó a esbozar los trazos que conformarían el retrato, sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Embutido en su elegante túnica, ya de por sí una pequeña tortura, obligado a permanecer quieto en una postura forzada, el salvador del mundo mágico parecía estar haciendo probos esfuerzos para no levantarse, deshacerse de la túnica y mandarlos a él y al cuadro a paseo. Sin embargo, Draco logró mantenerlo quieto durante una hora entera.

—¿Un poco de té? —preguntó finalmente, dejando el carboncillo sobre la mesa.

Pareció que Potter recuperaba la respiración.

—Sí, por favor.

Mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo, Draco se recreó observando cómo Potter se estiraba y flexionaba su cuerpo en distintas posturas para desentumecerse.

—Jamás imaginé que esto fuera tan cansado… —gruñó.

Caminó hacia el caballete tras el cual había estado trabajando el pintor, pero Draco lo cubrió con rapidez.

—Lo siento, nunca dejo ver el resultado hasta que está totalmente acabado.

Potter le dirigió una mirada frustrada. Sin embargo, su tono parecía bastante conformado cuando habló:

—Sólo quería ver cuánto has avanzado —siguió a Draco hasta la pequeña cocina—. No tardarás mucho, ¿verdad?  A Ron y a los demás los pintaste bastante rápido…

Draco le podría haber dicho que habría podido pintarle de memoria; que no le hacía falta que posara para él para poder reproducir cada uno de sus rasgos. Pero estaba dispuesto a tenerle sentado en aquel taburete tantos días como fuera posible.

—Sólo pinté sus pollas —Draco obsequió a Harry una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Algún “amigo especial” con ganas de que inmortalice la tuya, Potter?

Eso había sido arriesgado, pero constató complacido cómo el otro enrojecía un poco.

—No vas a pintar la mía, Malfoy —aseguró Harry rotundamente—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Hermione haya perdido la cabeza… —masculló más para sí mismo que para el pintor. Y se suponía que era la más sensata de los tres.

Draco utilizó la varita para hacer hervir rápidamente el agua y añadió el té.

—Debo reconocer que Granger me ha facilitado una buena fuente de ingresos en las últimas semanas… —decidió arriesgar un poco más—. Además, quién iba a imaginar que la casa del león estuviera tan bien… dotada.

Harry no dijo nada. Aceptó la taza de té que Draco le ofrecía sin mirarle. La verdad era que aquella especie de fiebre del despelote que había atacado a sus amigos le avergonzaba un poco. Y Malfoy le intimidaba. No en el sentido de tener que medir su varita con la suya, llegado el improbable caso de que eso sucediera. No. Era más bien su imponente presencia física. Malfoy era tan atractivo, tan perfecto. Estaba tan fuera de su alcance como la liga de Quidditch para los Chudley Cannons. Si bien era cierto que en todas las ocasiones en las que se habían visto desde que se habían reencontrado en la Galería Saatchi, Malfoy se había comportado de forma educada, incluso amable, Harry podía sentir una especie de línea invisible que los separaba. _Juntos, pero no revueltos_ , pensó con ironía.

—Potter, ¿me estás escuchando?

Harry parpadeó, volviendo de su pequeña divagación mental.

—Disculpa… ¿decías?

Draco le miró con curiosidad.

—Que si has acabado con tu té, podríamos seguir —repitió.

—Sí, claro…

Harry dejó su taza sobre la mesa  y siguió a Malfoy de vuelta al estudio.

 

Draco no logró que Potter volviera a posar para él hasta dos semanas después, por culpa de los compromisos profesionales de la selección inglesa antes de las fechas navideñas. Sin embargo, su túnica había permanecido colgada en el mismo perchero donde Draco colgaba la suya. El pintor jamás confesaría que durante esas dos semanas había bajado en más de una ocasión la cremallera de la funda para respirar el aroma de la colonia de Potter, que todavía permanecía en la gruesa tela.

—He leído en El Profeta que ayer perdimos contra Bulgaria —comentó Draco mientras empezaba a trabajar.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, tratando de no mover la cabeza.

—Son duros, los búlgaros —reconoció—. Además, tienen un buen entrenador.

—Krum…

—Sí, Krum —corroboró Harry no sin cierto fastidio—. Pero sólo era un amistoso…

—Estoy seguro de que ganaremos la próxima vez —aseguró Draco, tratando de sonar convincente.

—Seguro, con una buena dosis de Felix Felicis para cada jugador —ironizó Harry volviendo el rostro hacia el pintor.

—No te muevas.

—Lo siento.

—La barbilla…

Harry rectificó ligeramente la postura y se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato. Draco no creyó prudente insistir en el tema del partido, que al parecer no tenía muy feliz a Potter. Podía imaginárselo caminando como una fiera enjaulada confinado en el pequeño rectángulo que delimitaba la zona del entrenador,  gritando y agitando los brazos de aquella forma tan graciosamente ridícula. Draco se encontró sonriendo sin haberlo pretendido.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió de pronto Potter con cierta timidez.

Sorprendido, Draco sacó la cabeza desde detrás del lienzo para asentir.

—Claro…

—¿Cómo es que has acabado pintando? —miró de reojo a Draco, tratando de no descolocar su postura— Quiero decir, es extraño…

Draco contuvo una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que le hacían esa misma pregunta. En la mayoría de los casos respondía con evasivas; con un sencillo “porque me gusta” o un  irónico “¿por qué no?”. Sin embargo, decidió ser sincero con Potter.

—Me temo que mi padre y yo teníamos ideas distintas con respecto a mi futuro —respondió—. Discutimos, me desheredó y no tuve más remedio que buscar una manera de ganarme la vida.

Potter volvió la cabeza hacia él, perdiendo por completo la postura otra vez.

—Vaya, lo siento —dijo.

Sus palabras sonaron completamente sinceras.

—No lo sientas. Es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado —le indicó a Potter con un gesto que volviera a colocarse.

—¿Y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que recuperes tu herencia? —preguntó Harry.

—La hay —afirmó Draco con sorna—. Sólo tengo que volver a casa, aceptar el matrimonio que mi padre había arreglado y dedicarme a los negocios de la familia —y añadió con el mismo sarcasmo con el que había expuesto todo lo anterior—: Y olvidarme de pintar, por supuesto.

—Sería una lástima… Lo haces muy bien.

Draco escondió su sonrisa detrás del lienzo.

—Gracias.

 

La tercera sesión con Potter no tuvo lugar hasta el primer lunes después de Año Nuevo; pero fue la más interesante para Draco. Le guardaba una pequeña sorpresa al entrenador y de la reacción que éste tuviera, dependería que él considerara la posibilidad de atreverse a tentarle con una invitación a cenar. Y necesitaba de todo el arrojo que no tenía para hacerlo.

—Por cierto —dijo Draco, haciéndose venir bien la conversación—, me han hecho un nuevo encargo esta semana —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Creo que vas a recibir un regalo dentro de poco…

Potter miró hacia él, desconcertado.

—Oliver Wood estuvo aquí el martes —aclaró Draco sin perderse ni uno de los gestos expresivos de Potter—. Dijo que el destinatario del cuadro eras tú…

Harry perdió por completo la compostura, se levantó del taburete y gesticuló nerviosamente.

—¡Dime que no has aceptado! —exclamó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Es trabajo…

Descompuesto, Harry volvió a sentarse en el taburete y miró a Draco con el rostro descompuesto.

—¿Un té? —preguntó éste.

Harry asintió. Pero esta vez no siguió a Draco a la cocina, como había hecho en anteriores ocasiones. El pintor estaba muerto de curiosidad. Por una parte, estaba contento de que la mención del encargo no hubiera hecho muy feliz a Potter; por otra, le preocupaba lo desmesurado de su reacción.

—¿Vas contármelo? —preguntó entregándole su taza de té al entrenador—. Si voy a rechazar un encargo, me gustaría saber por qué.

Harry suspiró, tomó un sorbo de té y después miró a Draco con aire contrariado.

—Oliver y yo estuvimos saliendo durante un tiempo —empezó a explicar—. Dos años.

Eso era más que “durante un tiempo”, pensó Draco.

—¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Harry miró su taza de té antes de contestar, como si allí estuviera la respuesta.

—Era muy absorbente —confesó—. Llegó un momento en que no podía moverme sin antes hacerle una lista de dónde iba a estar a cada minuto del día y con quién. Las cosas se complicaron… —Harry negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera apartar pensamientos que todavía le hacían demasiado daño— Rompí con él, pero no se lo tomó demasiado bien. De hecho, Oliver nunca ha aceptado que nuestra relación terminara  y cada cierto tiempo me monta una pequeña escena.

Draco estaba tan cerca de Potter que con mucho gusto hubiera acariciado su entristecido rostro. Pero no lo hizo. Carraspeó un poco y decidió:

—No le pintaré. No, si ello tiene que provocarte un disgusto.

Los grandes, hermosos, profundos e hipnotizadores ojos verdes de Potter le miraron confusos.

—Er… gracias… —murmuró.

Draco agitó su mano, quitándole importancia.

—Lo que sea por el héroe…

La sonrisa que empezaba a nacer en los labios de Harry se congeló. Y Draco deseó morderse la lengua hasta partírsela.

—Sólo es una forma de hablar, Potter…

Harry asintió. Su mirada había cambiado y Draco tendría que haber sido muy obtuso para no notarlo.

—¿Continuamos? —propuso, quitándole a Harry la taza de té de las manos.

Por un momento, pareció que el entrenador no sabía qué hacer. Miró a Draco y después al caballete donde se apoyaba el lienzo. Pero su indecisión duró lo que un breve suspiro. Porque Harry se levantó del taburete, se quitó la túnica a toda prisa y la dejó en el colgador sin molestarse en guardarla en su funda.

—He recordado que tengo algo que hacer, Malfoy. Lo siento.

—Pero si acabamos de empezar…

La única respuesta que recibió fue el sonido del portazo que retumbó por todo el estudio.

 

—La has cagado.

Esas tres palabras sonaron todavía más contundentes, sentenciosas y acusadoras en boca de Blaise. Draco apretó los labios y siguió con la mirada fija en la barra que había justo al otro lado de la pista de baile del club al que le había llevado su amigo. Se suponía que Potter iba por allí a menudo. Casi nunca bailaba, pero se pasaba horas en la barra charlando con sus amigos. Bebía ron negro con Coca-Cola (una bebida muggle) y su tope eran tres vasos. Porque para entonces ya se sentía lo suficientemente desinhibido como para contar chistes malos. Pero jamás pasaba de ese límite porque, según le había contado a Blaise, una vez había tenido un pequeño susto al intentar aparecerse demasiado cargado de ron. _Como dicen los muggles, si bebes no conduzcas. O lo que es lo mismo, si bebes, no te aparezcas_ , había dicho riendo. Había un par de tipos que siempre pululaban a su alrededor por los que Potter había mostrado interés. Blaise sabía a ciencia cierta que se había acostado con uno. Y que con el otro había habido cierta intimidad en el cuarto oscuro del local. Pero no estaba seguro de que hubieran llegado a la cama. Al parecer, desde que había roto con Wood, Potter no había querido tomarse a nadie en serio. Draco se abstuvo de preguntar por qué Blaise sabía tanto sobre Potter; no quería volver a cabrearse con él.

—Tal vez hoy no venga… —dijo, dejando entrever su desánimo.

—Es viernes y no está fuera del país ni hay partido mañana. Vendrá —aseguró Blaise. Señaló hacia la parte izquierda de la barra—. Sus amigos están allí.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó cuál de ellos era el que se había llevado a Potter a la cama y cuál el que le había toqueteado. Tal vez, con discreción, podría enviarles algún hechizo desagradable… Se dio cuenta de que no todos eran muggles, porque reconoció a Finnigan y a Thomas entre ellos. En ese momento, Blaise le dio un pequeño codazo.

—¿Ves? Ahí está. Te lo dije —habló en tono triunfante.

Potter se abría paso entre la muchedumbre que se agitaba en la pista de baile, saludando de vez en cuando a alguien, hasta que logró llegar junto a sus amigos, quienes le recibieron con grandes muestras de alegría. El camarero, que también debía conocerle, le preguntó algo a lo que Potter asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos! —Draco no se movió— ¿A qué esperas? —insistió Blaise.

Con el estómago lleno de algo que no sabía muy bien qué era, Draco siguió a su amigo hasta donde se encontraban Potter y los demás. En ese momento, la idea ya no le parecía tan buena como cuando Blaise la había expuesto. Tal vez Potter no se tomaría muy bien que él se metiera en su círculo privado de amigos sin ser invitado. Círculo del que, al parecer, ahora también formaba parte Blaise, se recordó con cierto resentimiento. Entonces, ¿por qué no él?, se animó a continuación.

—¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! —exclamó un moreno de ojos azules bastante atractivo—. ¡Si es nuestro _dandy_ particular!

Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Hacía días que le tenía ganas a ese morenito. Si la cosa entre Draco y Harry se encarrilaba sin necesidad de que él tuviera que intervenir, podría dedicarse a “trabajar” al futuro ocupante de su cama esa noche.

—¿Y quién es el figurín que te acompaña? —preguntó un trigueño que, al parecer de Draco, estaba invadiendo descaradamente el espacio personal de Potter.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Seamus, antes de que Blaise pudiera responder.

—¿Qué tal, tío? —saludó Dean, levantando la mano para que Draco chocara la suya. Pero Draco no comprendió el gesto y se le quedó mirando con cara de _¿qué haces, lerdo?_

Sin embargo, Dean no se molestó. Empezó a explicar, interrumpido continuamente por Seamus, que Draco era el autor del fantástico cuadro que todos los allí presentes ya habían visto. Aquello le valió a Draco un admirado reconocimiento por parte de todos. O casi todos. El pintor observó con desazón que Potter se había vuelto hacia la barra y hablaba con el camarero.

—¿Un whisky, Draco? —preguntó Blaise.

El pintor asintió, mientras trataba de no ser maleducado y pretendía estar demasiado ocupado como para aceptar nuevos encargos. Bastante tenía con tratar de acabar el retrato de Potter. Al poco, Blaise le hizo un gesto, señalando el vaso que había dejado justo al lado del de Potter. Disculpándose, Draco dio el paso que le separaba de la barra y tomó su whisky.

—Héroe no es una palabra que pretenda ofender, ¿sabes? —dijo a bocajarro—. Yo no lo pretendía, al menos.

Harry dio un largo trago a su ron con Coca-Cola y después le miró.

—Sólo hay dos formas en las que la gente me llama “héroe” —habló por fin—. Con una estúpida y malentendida devoción o con una retorcida ironía.

—Qué susceptible eres, Potter.

—Sí, seguro…

Harry volvió a colocar los codos sobre la barra, casi dándole la espalda. Ignorándole. Draco suspiró. Discutir con Potter le habría llevado a un terreno familiar en el que sabía moverse bastante bien. Mejor que bien. Pero no podía discutir con él porque con ello no conseguiría lo que pretendía. Y además, Blaise le mataría por ser un espanta oportunidades. Así que también colocó los codos sobre la barra y ambos quedaron hombro con hombro.

—Escucha, yo llevo un tatuaje en el brazo del que no me siento orgulloso. Pero no soy tan susceptible como para pensar que cada persona que me mira el brazo está pensando en lo que llevo allí —o al menos ya no lo pensaba con tanta asiduidad. ¿Y por qué coño se le ocurría mencionar ahora la maldita marca?

Potter terminó su bebida y pidió otra. Miró el vaso de Draco, pero comprobó que todavía estaba lleno.

—Está bien —aceptó—, tal vez no te estabas burlando.

—¿Tal vez? —Draco dejó escapar una risita sarcástica—. Eres increíble, Potter, de verdad.

Bebieron en silencio hasta que Harry se volvió hacia él de repente y pidió:

—¿Me dejas verlo?

Draco creyó que no había oído bien. La música, la conversación a gritos del grupo que estaba detrás de ellos…

—¿Qué?

—Tu “tatuaje”.

Una genuina expresión de incredulidad bañó el rostro de Draco.

—¿Bromeas?

—No —respondió Harry muy serio—. Quiero verlo.

De pronto, Draco tuvo la sensación que de arremangarse la manga de su camisa dependía algo que todavía no era capaz de valorar. Que se trataba de uno de esos momentos extraños en los que de la decisión que uno tomara podía depender el resto de su vida. O al menos una parte importante de ella. Potter seguía mirándole con esos ojazos verdes fijos en él tras esas modernas gafas de montura rectangular que le daban un aire maduro y mucho más interesante que el de esas ridículas gafas redondas que llevaba en la escuela.

—Hola, Harry.

De pronto aquellos hermosos ojos parpadearon sobresaltados y Draco parpadeó a su vez, como si acabaran de liberarle de un hechizo visual y volviera a ser dueño de sí mismo.

—Hola, Oliver.

La voz de Harry tuvo un claro toque de hastío. Draco se movió un poco para poder ver al hombre que se había apoyado en la barra, al otro lado de Potter.

—No has respondido a ninguna de las lechuzas que te he enviado esta semana… —reprochó suavemente Wood.

—¿Y eso no te ha dado ninguna pista? —preguntó Harry con un sarcasmo que sonaba extraño en él.

—Pensé que a lo mejor no estabas en Londres…

Wood rodeó la cintura de Harry con un brazo y éste resopló con fastidio antes de moverse un poco hacia Draco para deshacerse de él.

—Oliver… —advirtió.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que hables conmigo?

—Ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, ¿recuerdas?

—Yo no —insistió Wood.

—¡Pero yo sí!

Potter parecía a punto de enfadarse de verdad y Draco se preguntó si su intervención sería bienvenida. Observó que sus amigos estaban también pendientes de la conversación, como si sólo esperaran a que ésta se saliera de tono para entremeterse.

—Oliver, de verdad, no quiero cabrearme —dijo Harry recuperando el autocontrol que había estado a punto de perder—. Lárgate, ¿vale? Ya está todo dicho.

—No sin que antes me digas por qué me has dejado fuera de la convocatoria. Soy mucho mejor guardián que la pechugona de Gwenog Jones.

Oliver jugaba como guardián en el Puddlemer United. Había entrado como reserva en el 94, pero un par de años después se había hecho con el puesto de titular.

—No tengo que darte ninguna explicación sobre mis decisiones, Oliver.

—Ya… ¿Y no tendrá nada que ver que Jones juega en el equipo de tu amiguita Ginny Weasley?

—No me calientes, Oliver —advirtió Harry, dejando esta vez su vaso sobre la barra.

—Pues antes solía gustarte bastante que te calentara, _cariño_ …

Harry hizo intención de dar un paso hacia Wood, pero Draco le tomó del brazo, deteniéndole, antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores. Wood era un tipo alto y corpulento. Mucho más de lo que Draco recordaba que lo era en el colegio. A su parecer, físicamente, Potter no tenía nada que hacer contra él. Y desenvainar la varita en un local muggle era una idea demasiado estúpida incluso para un héroe que odiaba ese apelativo. Draco agradeció que los amigos de Potter consideraran que había llegado el momento de intervenir.

—Lárgate, Wood —Seamus fue el primero en interponerse entre Harry y su ex novio, dándole un pequeño empujón a éste último para que se apartara.

—Si vuelves a acercarte a Harry, te denunciaremos a la policía —intervino Dean—, ya sabes a cual… Y esta vez no saldrás impune —añadió.

Wood sonrió despectivamente al grupo y tras dirigirle una mirada de rencor a Harry, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—Puedes soltarme, Malfoy.

La voz de Harry sonó tan sofocada que Draco no habría comprendido qué le decía si no hubiera sido por el suave tirón del entrenador para recuperar su brazo. Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todavía le tenía agarrado.

El ambiente se había enrarecido. Se notaba que el grupo trataba de animarse de nuevo, pero lo conseguía sólo a medias. Harry se había quedado callado, bebiendo su tercer ron con Coca-Cola sin ganas, como si fuera solamente un trámite que tuviera que cumplir antes de poder marcharse a casa. En ese momento Draco se habría arremangado la manga de la camisa muy a gusto y le habría enseñado la marca, una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el codo de una caída de cuando era pequeño y hasta los rubios pelillos que cubrían casi imperceptiblemente su pálida piel. Pero tenía la sensación de que hablar con Potter en ese momento no era una buena idea. ¡Maldito Wood! Intercambió una mirada de impotencia con Blaise, quien se encogió resignadamente de hombros, dándole a entender que él también pensaba que esa noche ya estaba todo perdido. Después su mirada se cruzó con la de Thomas, quien le hizo un pequeño gesto para que se acercara a ellos. Draco dejó con renuencia la barra y a Potter, que de todas formas no le hacía ningún caso, y caminó hasta el borde de la pista de baile, donde Thomas y Finningan se encontraban siguiendo el ritmo de la música de una forma bastante estrafalaria.

—Oye, Malfoy, ¿podemos pedirte un favor? —preguntó Thomas.

Tanto él como Finnigan habían dejado de bailar. Ambos tenían una cara demasiado seria como para que Draco pensara en decirles que no. Asintió, guiado por la curiosidad.

—De un momento a otro Harry dirá que se va a casa —casi susurró Finnigan, de manera que con la estridente música era bastante difícil oírle con claridad—. Pero nos sentiríamos más tranquilos si no se fuera solo.

Draco les miró sin comprender.

—Le acompañaríamos nosotros con mucho gusto —explicó en el mismo tono Thomas—, pero se negará. Desaparecerá antes de que podamos seguirle. Y si lo conseguimos, se cabreará.

—En cambio, tú eres el último de quien Harry sospecharía —aseguró Finnigan, como si esa frase ya fuera una explicación en sí misma.

—No entiendo… —cuchicheó también Draco, uniéndose al tono de confesión que los otros dos utilizaban.

Finnigan y Thomas se miraron, como si por un momento dudaran en seguir hablando.

—Primero danos tu palabra de mago que no le dirás a Harry que lo sabes —exigió Finnigan—. Ni a él ni a nadie, incluido Blaise.

Draco asintió de nuevo, su curiosidad redoblada. Parecía que por fin iba a saber algo de Harry que Blaise ignoraba.

—La tenéis —aseguró, convencido de que lo que iba a escuchar era un secreto muy bien guardado.                                                                                                                

—Verás… —Finnigan parecía no saber cómo empezar.

—Wood le dio una paliza a Harry —soltó Thomas ante los balbuceos de su compañero—. Cuando lo dejaron, el muy cabrón.

Draco se quedó sin habla. No habría sabido qué decir ni que le estuvieran apuntando con una varita. Sólo fue capaz de asentir para que los otros dos continuaran hablando.

—Al principio, no lo aparentaba —continuó Seamus—. Sólo parecía un tipo muy enamorado que besaba el suelo que Harry pisaba. Pero después empezó a controlar todo lo que Harry hacía; a ahogarlo a preguntas del tipo: ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué llegas tarde…? Hasta que Harry dijo basta y rompió con él. Todos nos alegramos, la verdad. Era un sin vivir.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —preguntó Draco, reencontrando su voz.

—Le esperó una noche a la entrada de un local al que solíamos ir antes todos juntos —explicó Dean—. Harry ni se lo vio venir. No tuvo tiempo de sacar la varita. Cuando se negó a reanudar su relación, le dio tal paliza que cuando Wood se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho le llevó él mismo a un hospital muggle y ahí le dejó. Les dijo a los muggles que le había encontrado en un callejón, que unos tipos le habían atracado.

—Y el estúpido de Harry mantuvo esa versión —gruñó Seamus.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Draco no salía de su asombro.

—Porque no quería que trascendiera —respondió Dean—. No quería verse en El Profeta con titulares sensacionalistas. O tener que contestar preguntas demasiado incómodas y personales a los aurores. Ni siquiera los Weasley lo saben.

—Si Ron hubiera llegado a enterarse, él y sus hermanos no hubieran dejado de Wood ni el pellejo —aseguró Seamus—. Y habría sido un escándalo de primera página. Aparte de que Ron y los suyos habrían ido a dar con sus huesos a Azkaban.

—Entiendo… —musitó Draco. Después miró a la pareja y preguntó— ¿Y por qué creéis que dejará que yo le acompañe?

Seamus y Dean intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

—Tío, si se nota a la legua —se rió Seamus dándole a Draco unos golpecitos en el hombro—. Te mueres por sus huesos.

—No entiendo de dónde habéis sacado esa idea… —empezó a decir Draco, escudándose en la más fría indiferencia.

Los dos ex Gryffindors se dirigieron una sonrisita de complicidad.

—Los vimos, ¿sabes? Todos esos dibujos… —confesó Finnigan.

—Especialmente el que tienes enmarcado en tu habitación —añadió Thomas—. El de la espada…

Draco abrió la boca y después volvió a cerrarla, comprendiendo. Jamás volvería a dejar a nadie sólo en la sala de su estudio, abusando de su amabilidad por ofrecerle un té. Se había acabado el té. No habría té para nadie.

—Espabila —le apresuró Dean—, se está despidiendo…

Draco se volvió como un resorte, sin plantearse que estaba obedeciendo a dos estúpidos Gryffindors que había aborrecido en el colegio y que, además, se habían atrevido a fisgonear entre sus cosas.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó, como si su primera intención hubiera sido la de pedir otra bebida en la barra.

—Sí —afirmó Harry—, estoy cansado —titubeó unos segundos antes de añadir—: Siento que hayas presenciado la escenita de Oliver.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes. Yo también tengo suficiente —recogió su americana del colgador que había debajo de la barra—. ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

—Me apareceré directamente en casa…

—Pero habrá que buscar primero un callejón donde poder hacerlo… —puntualizó Draco.

Potter pareció dudar unos instantes, pero finalmente dijo:

—De acuerdo.

Cuando salieron la tensión de Potter era patente. Había pequeños grupos de gente a la entrada del local, pero más allá de éste la calle se veía completamente vacía. Los ojos del entrenador no dejaban de moverse, intentando localizar una posible amenaza. Su mano se escondía en el bolsillo del pantalón, donde Draco imaginó que tenía la varita.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo volverás al estudio para terminar el cuadro? —preguntó Draco, quien a su vez oteaba a su alrededor con disimulo.

—No sé —respondió Harry distraídamente—, te enviaré una lechuza.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el pintor. Después señaló a su izquierda, al otro lado de la calle—. ¿Qué te parece ahí? Creo que es suficientemente discreto.

—Perfecto.

La voz de Potter tuvo un tinte de alivio. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el callejón a paso rápido. Bien, realmente era Draco quien seguía el paso apresurado de Harry. Era innegable que el entrenador de la selección inglesa de Quidditch tenía ganas de aparecerse en la seguridad de su hogar.

—Nos vemos, Malfoy —se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y desapareció. Draco se quedó unos segundos más contemplando el lugar donde Potter había estado hacía escasos segundos, antes de imitarle y aparecerse en su estudio.


	5. Chapter 5

La prometida lechuza de Potter llegó casi una semana después. Lo sorprendente fue que no le decía qué día tenía disponible para posar de nuevo para él, sino que había escrito una torpe y encantadora invitación a cenar. Draco no salía de su asombro. De pronto, aquella mañana lluviosa de jueves se convirtió en una cálida mañana de primavera en el corazón del pintor. Le falto tiempo para buscar pergamino y pluma y escribir su respuesta:

_~~Si me permites revisar mi agenda, después te enviaré una lechuza para hacerte saber si estoy libre.~~ _

_~~Casualmente, esta noche no tengo ningún compromiso para cenar y podrás disfrutar de mi compañía~~ _ _._

_~~Casualmente, esta noche no tengo ningún compromiso para cenar,~~ _ _~~así que podré disfrutar de tu compañía~~._

_~~Estoy esperando esta invitación desde hace siglos, Potter, ¿cómo voy a dejar escapar esta oportunidad?~~ _

Finalmente, sólo escribió:

_Acepto encantado._

 

 

Bocca di Lupo era un restaurante italiano que estaba en el 12 de Archer Street, en el Soho. Draco no lo conocía. Con su fachada de ladrillo visto, desde fuera no parecía gran cosa. Potter le esperaba en la puerta. Su sonrisa, aunque nerviosa, le pareció la más cálida que nadie le hubiera dedicado jamás. También Draco se sentía nervioso. Al principio, incluso pensó que le había invitado a una cena junto al resto de sus amigos. Pero Potter estaba solo. Y Draco tuvo la sensación de tener cientos de hormiguitas caminando por su piel. Intercambiaron algunas palabras de saludo y entraron.

El comedor era bastante pequeño. Sólo había catorce mesas. El servicio era simple y sencillo, cubiertos sobre una servilleta de papel, lo suficientemente gruesa como para parecer de tela, y una copa de cristal sobre la madera rojiza y brillante. No había mantel.

—Cocina regional italiana —dijo Harry cuando se sentaron—. Espero que te guste. Consideré un hindú, pero no sabía si te iba ese tipo de comida.

—Sí, me gusta —confirmó Draco—. Para la próxima —tentó.

         Harry asintió con esa sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios.

—Te recomiendo el rissotto de calabacín y las berenjenas al horno con parmesano —dijo al tiempo que abría su carta.

Asombrado, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa unas pequeñas gafas de delgada montura dorada.

—Vista cansada —reconoció el rubio al sentirse observado.

—No las llevas cuando pintas…

Un poco avergonzado, Draco también admitió:

—Lo hago cuando estoy solo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras cada uno examinaba los platos que ofrecía el restaurante. Harry dejó su carta sobre la mesa mucho antes que su compañero y se dedicó a observar las estilizadas y pálidas manos pasando cada hoja y el rostro concentrado de Draco mientras leía. Aquellas estilizadas gafas le sentaban bien. Le daban un aire intelectual que le hacía todavía más interesante. Harry había imaginado secretamente ese momento desde aquella comida en Berlín, cuando había deseado que Elveira Elkins, sobre todo ella, y el resto de la delegación del Ministerio desaparecieran. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado. No podía negar que le había impresionado ver a Malfoy después de tanto tiempo en la Galería Saatchi, a pesar de que su libido se hubiera decantado abierta y descaradamente por Blaise. Tal vez había sido la educada pero fría actitud del rubio, aquella elegante manera de mantener las distancias, de preservar su atractiva persona lejos del alcance de cualquier otro mortal. Harry pensó que le había parecido más cercano cuando se zumbaban por los pasillos del colegio que ahora, envuelto en una calma que lo hacía todavía más atrayente pero, a su parecer, también más inalcanzable. No estaba muy seguro de si esa noche iba a hacer el ridículo más grande de su vida.

Draco dejó la carta sobre la mesa, fingiendo no haber notado la intensidad de la mirada de Potter sobre su persona todo ese tiempo. Se quitó las gafas y las volvió a guardar.

—Debo confesar que me ha sorprendido tu invitación —declaró.

—Y a mí que aceptaras —confesó Harry.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Harry se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué sería adecuado responder.

—Supongo que yo también te debo una disculpa —ofreció después, tratando de hilvanar una conversación—, por la forma de marcharme de tu estudio el otro día.

Draco decidió que no volvería a pronunciar la palabra “héroe” por lo que le restaba de vida. Al menos, frente a Potter.

—Ambos nos hemos disculpado —dijo, sin embargo—, así que olvidemos ese tema.

—De acuerdo —Harry se obligó a relajarse y buscó un nuevo tema sobre el que hablar—. ¿Tuviste algún profesor que te ayudara, ya sabes, a dibujar y todo eso? —preguntó.

La conversación discurrió entre ellos fluida y fácil, mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado. Draco explicó despegadamente, pero con mucho más detalle que aquel día en su estudio, cómo su padre le había desheredado a raíz de la pelea que tuvieron después de que le quemara los cuadros y el material que tenía en aquella habitación en desuso situada el último piso de la mansión Malfoy; se había negado a casarse y a involucrarse en los negocios de la familia. Lucius le había echado de casa con la esperanza de que la penuria a la que le abocaba le hiciera recapacitar y le obligara a volver arrastrándose a la seguridad que acatar las órdenes de su padre le ofrecía. Pero Blaise le había cobijado bajo su techo mientras ponía sus ideas en orden. Y también había sido quien le había convencido de que debía dedicarse a la pintura. Le había financiado los primeros meses y se había ofrecido a ser su agente. Admitió con ironía que Hermione le había dado un fuerte empujón a su economía gracias a su ocurrente encargo y la promoción que había hecho de él.

Harry, por su parte, reconoció que, de haber querido, podría haber entrado en el Departamento de Aurores sin tan siquiera hacer las pruebas pertinentes. Pero que ya había tenido suficiente lucha para el resto de su vida, por lo que había rechazado ser auror a pesar de que esa había sido su meta desde la escuela. Confesó que lo que sí le había dolido había sido tener que renunciar a jugar profesionalmente al Quidditch. Pocos sabían que a consecuencia de una maldición durante su enfrentamiento con Voldemort tenía una lesión en la rodilla derecha que le impedía mantenerla doblada durante demasiado tiempo. Al menos, no lo que podía durar un partido con la rodilla flexionada en el estribo de la escoba. Así que, como el Ministerio se empeñaba en pagarle un sueldo, aceptó entrenar a la selección inglesa de Quiddtich, puesto que de esta forma no se desligaba totalmente del deporte que tanto amaba y ya no podía practicar. Draco se preguntó si su relación con Wood se habría iniciado a raíz de ese nombramiento. Cada vez que se imaginaba al hombre frente a él golpeado hasta hacerse necesario su ingreso en un hospital, le hervía la sangre. Pero Harry no habló en ningún momento de su tormentosa relación con el guardián del Puddlemer United y Draco no preguntó.

Harry pagó la cena y Draco le invitó a tomar una copa que el entrenador no pudo aceptar porque al día siguiente tenía que viajar a Sofía. Y los estúpidos de la oficina de trasladores habían programado la activación del traslador que Harry y su equipo debían tomar para las seis de la mañana. Pero le dijo a Draco que esa copa quedaba pendiente para cuando regresara.

 

 

—Así que cenasteis… —una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Blaise.

—Sí, cenamos —Draco le dirigió a su amigo una mirada molesta—. Cenamos y punto.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó Blaise, moviendo con la varita uno de los voluminosos lienzos del estudio para dejar sitio para todo el material nuevo que el pintor había adquirido.

—A ti te invitó a cenar a su casa y follasteis como dos animales —Blaise abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Draco le cortó con un—: ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

—No follamos como animales, Draco —desmintió su amigo—. Sólo era una manera de hablar, ya me conoces. Y si entonces hubiera sabido que Harry te interesaba de esa forma, te juro que jamás habría aceptado su invitación.

Draco se limitó a apretar los labios.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! —se exasperó Blaise—. No vas a empezar con eso otra vez, ¿verdad?

La expresión de irritación de Draco cambió de pronto a otra de absoluta desolación.

—No, lo siento —se dejó caer en el taburete en el que a veces se sentaba cuando pintaba—. Es que le deseo tanto…

—Yo creo que él también te desea —le animó Blaise—. Pero tengo la impresión que le das… —¿cómo decirlo sin ofenderle?—… un poco de miedo. A veces, en las ocasiones que hemos estado todos juntos, le he pescado mirándote como si fueras algo inalcanzable para él, ¿comprendes? Como si pensara que intentarlo es inútil porque no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

—Pero me ha invitado a cenar…

—Lo cual dice mucho a favor del famoso valor Gryffindor —sonrió Blaise.

—¿De verdad crees que es sólo por eso? —Draco parecía realmente ansioso—. ¿Que de verdad está interesado?

—¡Por supuesto que lo está! —aseguró Blaise—. Tú sólo dale tiempo.

Draco asintió lentamente, con la mirada perdida en el lienzo a medio pintar que tenía frente a él.

—Además, te olvidas de algo muy importante —añadió Blasie con una sonrisita—. Sus amigos ya te han aceptado.

Draco pensó en todas esas pollas que había pintado. Entonces, también sonrió.

 

 

Harry había pasado tres días que se habían convertido para él en un verdadero infierno. La guardiana titular de la selección inglesa se había lesionado durante el primer entrenamiento, antes del partido de vuelta que jugarían contra Bulgaria al día siguiente. El suplente había pasado a ocupar su lugar y el único disponible con tan poca antelación, a riesgo de jugar sin suplente, no había sido otro que Wood. Harry había tenido que morderse la lengua porque nadie, aparte de Seamus y Dean, estaba al tanto de la verdadera naturaleza de sus problemas con Oliver. Las dos noches que había dormido en Sofía había protegido su habitación con cuanto hechizo conocía y durante el día, había procurado estar rodeado de gente para evitar quedarse a solas con su ex novio. No le temía. Había logrado sorprenderle una vez, pero no habría una segunda. Sin embargo, no quería que Oliver le montara una de sus escenas delante de la gente de su propia selección o peor aún, de los búlgaros. Cuando regresó a Londres estaba psicológicamente agotado, a pesar de que esta vez habían ganado el partido por un amplio margen de puntos.

No obstante, no tenía ganas de quedarse en casa esa noche, aunque fuera lunes. Tampoco de afrontar una cita a solas con Draco para tomar la prometida copa. Necesitaba relajarse; una conversación distendida y reírse un rato. Sin embargo, envió una lechuza para preguntarle al pintor si quería unirse a él y a sus amigos en el local de la vez anterior. No tardó en recibir la respuesta de vuelta: Draco y Blaise se reunirían con ellos sobre las nueve.

—Leí en El Profeta que les disteis una paliza a los búlgaros…

Harry sonrió.

—Creo que empiezo a tomarle la medida a Krum…

—Brindo por eso.

Draco levantó su vaso de whisky y lo entrechocó con el de Harry. Ambos se encontraban al final de la barra, junto a la pared. Sus amigos alborotaban un poco más lejos, Seamus y Dean trabajando al unísono con Blaise sin saberlo, para concederles un poco de intimidad.

—¿Cómo es que acabó jugando Wood? —preguntó Draco, como por casualidad.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

—El guardián titular se lesionó. Y a pesar de ser un hijo de puta, es mucho mejor guardián que el suplente que tenía —reconoció—. Lo peor de todo es que ahora tendré que convocarle para el próximo partido.

Harry se quedó en silencio, mirando su vaso, y Draco se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

—¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió y esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Y mientras Draco seguía arrepintiéndose de su pregunta, de pronto, recordó algo.

—Por cierto —dijo—, creo que hay una cosa que querías ver la última vez que estuvimos aquí…

Harry le miró sin comprender. Draco extendió su brazo izquierdo sobre la barra, en un mudo ofrecimiento.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento —se disculpó inmediatamente Harry, comprendiendo—. Sólo lo dije porque estaba cabreado —a pesar de la escasa luz, Draco pudo observar que enrojecía un poco—. No iba en serio…

Sin embargo, Draco no retiró el brazo y retó a Harry con la mirada.

—Pues yo sí voy en serio —insistió.

Por la expresión de Harry, comprendió que acababa de ponerle en un buen aprieto. La sonrisa le subió a los labios, pero Draco no se permitió esbozarla. Por un momento, casi se había sentido como en el colegio, cuando metía en apuros a Harry con Snape. Se preguntó si el valor Gryffindor saldría a la superficie otra vez y se atrevería a subirle la manga de la camisa. De lo contrario, iba a sentirse muy ridículo. Sin embargo, después de mantener lo que parecía una tempestuosa lucha interna, Draco dejó escapar suavemente el aire que había estado reteniendo cuando las manos de Harry se movieron hacia el puño de su camisa.

No muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, la mirada de Harry se encontró con dos brillantes ojos grises que seguían sus movimientos con expectación. Desabrochó el botón como si temiera romperlo, casi acariciándolo. Después dobló el puño y volvió a mirar a Draco. Éste permanecía muy quieto, sin apartar los ojos de sus manos. Bajo la tenue luz de la barra la piel de Draco se veía tan blanca como Harry la había imaginado. Tan pálida que podía ver perfectamente el azul del entretejido de venas de su muñeca. Un doblez más y sus dedos descubrieron una suavidad nívea, caliente, que le obligó a frotar extasiado el pulgar una y otra vez, hasta que un suspiro entrecortado de Draco le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Ahora eran las mejillas de Draco las que parecían haberse cubierto de un leve rubor. Harry no apartó la mirada de él mientras seguía doblando la manga despacio, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo precioso, arrastrando sus dedos detrás de la tela para poder sentir con ellos cada centímetro de tersa piel.

La marca tenebrosa se extendía en el centro del lechoso antebrazo, atenuada, pero perfectamente visible todavía. Era como un borrón de tinta manchando un texto perfecto; como una pintura de valor incalculable cuyo lienzo hubiera sido rajado de arriba abajo; como una nota disonante en medio de una bella melodía. El dedo de Harry dibujó lentamente todo el contorno, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. La piel era tan suave, tan cálida. Desprendía el fino aroma del gel que Draco había utilizado para ducharse. Todas las sensaciones que llenaban en ese momento a Harry no tenían nada que ver con la oscuridad que alguna vez había representado esa marca, ni con decepción o rechazo. Harry quería lamerla. Marcar el mismo contorno que había delineado con el dedo, con la lengua.

Draco se estremeció de arriba abajo cuando Harry tomó su antebrazo con ambas manos y lo llevó hasta su boca. No podía creer lo que ese loco estaba haciendo. Miró a su alrededor, sofocado, y apretó los dientes para no gemir cuando la húmeda y tibia lengua de Harry hizo contacto con esa piel tan fina y sensible. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que su brazo desmayaba en las manos de Harry. Después los abrió, justo para ver el rastro brillante de saliva que hacia relucir su piel como pulido alabastro. Su pene palpitó. Y entonces, como si Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de pronto de lo que estaba haciendo, levantó la cabeza y el húmedo antebrazo añoró la calidez de su boca. Miró a Draco como si regresara de otro mundo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó azorado—. No sé qué me ha pasado…

Draco intentó sonreír, pero estaba demasiado alterado como para conseguirlo de forma convincente. Y Harry parecía tan avergonzado…

—Si… si llego a saber que ver esa marca iba a emocionarte tanto… —Draco tragó saliva con cierta dificultad—… te la hubiera enseñado mucho antes…

Y entonces, la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry no tembló, como la de Draco. Fue firme, genuina y absolutamente brillante. Igual que la forma de colocar el brazo que todavía tenía entre sus manos alrededor de su cuello y besar a Draco como si no hubiera mañana.

Desde el otro lado de la barra Blaise sonrió. Bendita fuera la tan traída y llevada valentía de los leones.

 

 

Draco despertó debido al insistente sonido del timbre. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche y maldijo al inoportuno que ahora había pasado a aporrear su puerta. Se había acostado tarde y después le había tomado bastante tiempo poder dormirse, rememorando una y otra vez la delirante adoración de Harry a su antebrazo y la posterior y deliciosa adoración de su boca. Sería una falacia decir que Harry besaba como los propios ángeles. Harry besaba como un verdadero demonio, de esos que inducían al pecado y a la lujuria y le subyugan a uno hasta hacerle caer en un abismo de agonía y deseo. Cuando por fin se puso en pie, Draco comprobó que bajo la delgada tela del pantalón del pijama, su pene parecía estar mucho más despierto que él. Se puso una bata y salió de la habitación, cruzó el estudio y entreabrió la puerta. Era Blaise.

—No me he atrevido a aparecerme por si no estabas solo… —se excusó con una gran sonrisa.

Draco terminó de abrir la puerta e hizo un fastidiado gesto con la mano para que su amigo pasara.

—Necesito un té bien cargado —gruñó, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Blaise le siguió sin perder su genial sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Estás solo?

—No ha dormido aquí, si es lo que estás preguntando.

La expresión de sorpresa de Blaise fue totalmente genuina. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Quiere que vayamos despacio —aclaró.

La espontánea carcajada de Blaise resonó por toda la cocina. Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—No tío, eso es bueno —se apresuró a aclarar Blaise—. Significa que está considerando una relación contigo, no sólo un acostón…

Draco llenó la tetera de agua y la puso al fuego guardando un tupido silencio.

—¡Oh, vamos, Draco! Si ayer te besaba como si le fuera la vida en ello y tú  no te quedabas corto…

—Siéntate —dijo el pintor por fin, señalando la otra silla que había en la pequeña cocina.

El hombre de piel oscura frunció el ceño. Era imposible que Draco fuera a decirle que lo poco que había probado de Harry no era lo que esperaba. ¡Potter era un goce para la vista y todos los sentidos, por el amor de Merlín! Podía dar fe de ello.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo, ¿sabes? —empezó a hablar Draco mientras sacaba un par de tazas de un armario—. Que le gustaba mucho, que quería que nos conociéramos de nuevo porque ya no éramos los mismos que en la escuela… —Draco casi podía sentir la misma emoción que la noche anterior, cuando Harry le susurró esas palabras—. Que deseaba que saliéramos e hiciéramos cosas juntos, solos o con nuestros amigos; descubrir lo que nos unía y lo que podía separarnos…

—Joder, este tío va en serio, Draco —dijo Blaise, boquiabierto—. Supongo que después del fracaso de su relación con Wood, quiere asegurarse de que las cosas funcionarán entre vosotros.

Draco asintió.

—En cuanto a Wood… —Draco se mordió el labio. Había dado su palabra de mago— Mira, Wood no es un buen tipo. Cuanto más lejos de Harry, mejor. Te agradecería que si le vieras rondándole…

Blaise sonrió.

—¿Celoso tan pronto?

—No, preocupado —antes de que Blaise pudiera hablar añadió—: Di mi palabra de mago y ahora mismo no puedo explicártelo. Sólo te pido que si ves a Wood cerca de Harry, te hagas el encontradizo y no te separes de él.

Aunque no sabía exactamente de qué podía estar hablando Draco, Blaise también había presenciado la desagradable escena entre Harry y Wood en aquella discoteca. Y podía recordar esa exagera reacción a un simple agarre de su brazo. Así que dijo:

—Dalo por hecho, amigo.

 

 

Desde que le había confesado a Draco que sentía algo por él, algo con lo que todavía necesitaba guardar cierta reserva, Harry se notaba otro hombre. Volvía a experimentar ese no sé qué en el pecho, como cuando se había enamorado de Oliver. Y eso le complacía y le asustaba a la vez. Jamás había considerado la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy estuviera al alcance de su mano. Y ahora que la había alargado, había logrado tocarle y además había sido bien recibido… le temblaban las carnes. Y, a la vez, tenía la sensación de que podía comerse el mundo.

—Presta atención, Harry —le regañó cariñosamente Hermione—. Las tarjetas color marfil, van en los sobres color marfil, no en los azules.

—Er… disculpa…

Eran las invitaciones de boda de sus amigos, cuya enlace se celebraría en mayo. Las de color marfil iban dirigidas a la familia muggle de Hermione. Las azul cielo, a la familia de Ron y a sus amigos en el mundo mágico. Las habían diferenciado porque las invitaciones azules eran mágicas, y cuando sus destinatarios las abrieran, recitarían el texto acompañadas de una romántica musiquilla elegida por los novios. Ron había nombrado a Harry su padrino de bodas y éste ya estaba asustado con todo lo que tenía que hacer: organizar la despedida de soltero, llevar el ramo a la novia y leerle el tradicional verso (gracias a Merlín, Ron ya lo había elegido), llevar a los novios de la iglesia al banquete y hacer el primer brindis, lo que significaba que tendría que idear una especie de discurso (cosa que había empezaba a provocarle sudores). Tenía suerte (o no, considerando todo lo que tenían a su alcance en Sortilegios Weasley) de que los hermanos de Ron hubieran prometido ayudarle en todo lo posible.

Desde hacía un buen rato se moría de ganas de decirles a sus amigos que deseaba que Draco asistiera a la boda con él; pero no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. No llevaban demasiado saliendo y, de hecho, ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Hermione todavía. Su amiga le iba a matar…  

—¿Cabría la posibilidad de invitar a alguien más? —preguntó por fin, armándose de valor—. Me gustaría ir a la boda con un amigo…

—¡Harry Potter! —exclamó Hermione con expresión encantada—. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuánto hace que salís?

—Hermione, he dicho “amigo” —trató de aclarar él sin mucho éxito.

Ron soltó una risita al tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—No sabes dónde te has metido —canturreó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!

—¿Y  bien? —insistió Hermione, impaciente.

Harry exudó resignación por cada uno de sus poros.

—Draco, Draco Malfoy —dijo finalmente.

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos de pura excitación, como siempre que acababa resolviendo alguna cosa que la traía de cabeza.

—¡Lo sabía! —casi chilló dirigiéndose esta vez a su futuro marido—. ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije?

Ron, que a lo largo de los años había desarrollado una suerte de infinita paciencia con los arranques de Hermione, fruto de su vasta experiencia al lado de la chica, mantuvo su sonrisa de rendido enamorado.

—Trae al hurón, si quieres —aceptó no sin cierta sorna—. Después de haber pintado mi polla, lo de menos es que venga a mi boda.

 

 

Harry no había estado en su estudio desde la vez que se había marchado dando aquel portazo. El cuadro seguía inconcluso, cosa que a Draco no le preocupaba demasiado. Podía acabarlo cuando quisiera; podía pintar el rostro de Harry hasta con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, éste había prometido su presencia después de casi un mes, casualmente, 14 de febrero, y Draco lo esperaba con absoluta ansiedad. No es que no se vieran con frecuencia; bien al contrario. Durante las últimas semanas Harry no había tenido que salir del país porque la selección inglesa no debía cumplir ningún compromiso hasta dentro de mes y medio, aproximadamente. Así que el entrenador de la selección tenía cierto tiempo libre. Cenaban juntos casi todas las noches y después iban a tomar una copa y a bailar. Más bien a mirar como los demás bailaban. No había manera de arrancar a Harry, y a Draco le iban más los bailes de salón que esa especie de imprescindible desmembramiento para bailar en la pista de una discoteca.

Draco había mantenido una frenética actividad durante toda la mañana, organizando las cosas para aquella tarde. Su mente, artística y calenturienta a partes iguales, había comenzado a imaginar otro tipo de cuadro. Una pintura que exigía una parte de la anatomía de Harry que tan sólo había podido sentir bajo la apretada tela de sus pantalones cuando los besos eran tan calientes que a duras penas podían respirar. Le halagaba esa especie de cortejo con el que Harry le obsequiaba. Era muy romántico y tal vez, en algún momento de su vida, lo habría deseado. Pero ya no tenía diecisiete años, sino veintitrés. Y, sinceramente, empezaba a estar un poco harto de comerse sólo el aperitivo y no llegar siquiera al primer plato. Draco sentía que ya había esperado mucho, muchísimo tiempo para saber lo que era yacer con Harry Potter. Lo había imaginado tantas veces, que si tenía que imaginarlo sólo una vez más, se volvería loco. Y eso ya era decir mucho tratándose de un Malfoy.

Lo había preparado todo con sumo cuidado. El depravado diván que había albergado tanta polla indiscutiblemente jugosa había sido cubierto con una gran tela de seda rojo sangre. No podía haber otro color para Harry, a excepción, quizás, del verde. Junto a éste, encima de una mesita baja, había dos copas, una botella de vino y una bandeja con queso y fiambres. La distracción. El lienzo que se apoyaba en el caballete era nuevo y los pinceles estaban limpios y preparados. Las luces eléctricas del estudio habían sido atenuadas, pero había un montón de velas flotando alrededor del diván, asegurando la iluminación necesaria. Una mucho más íntima e incitante. Si Harry no caía esa noche, sería porque estaba hecho de hierro. Y Draco estaba seguro de que no era así.

A las siete en punto, desafiando la creencia de que un gryffindor jamás podía ser puntual, Harry se aparecía en el estudio de Draco. Draco le recibió con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro de la que hacía apenas unas semanas Harry jamás hubiera esperado ser testigo. Y mucho menos su destinatario.

El beso fue tan fogoso y demandante como siempre. Y Draco se dijo que si Harry follaba de la misma forma que besaba, ya estaba tardando en bajarle los pantalones. _Calma_ , se dijo, sin embargo _, tiempo habrá_.

—¿Dispuesto a posar? —preguntó, separándose sin muchas ganas de sus labios.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Qué remedio…

Y entonces se fijó en lo íntimo del ambiente: las velas, la botella de vino… Miró a Draco, que ahora le sonreía con un poco de provocación.

—He pensado que podíamos tomar un tentempié antes de empezar —se escudó el pintor.

Y tomó de la mano a Harry para llevarle hasta el diván, donde ambos se sentaron. Draco abrió la botella de un simple movimiento de varita y lo sirvió.

—Me llevé un par de botellas de la bodega particular de Blaise ayer por la tarde —confesó sin ninguna vergüenza; una pequeña e inofensiva venganza…

—Por nosotros —Harry levantó su copa, que entrechocó con la de Draco con un suave tintineo.

Para regocijo del pintor, le dio un buen trago; a pesar de que pensara que Harry era un poco troll al no detenerse a saborearlo como aquel caldo merecía. Comieron, bebieron, conversaron, se besaron, volvieron a beber y se acariciaron con más ardor que nunca.

—¿Quieres emborracharme? —preguntó Harry, al notar que Draco llenaba su copa casi hasta el borde por cuarta vez, vaciando la botella.

—Voy a por la otra —fue la respuesta de Draco, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa candorosa.

Con otra muy boba y feliz, Harry se dejó caer de espaldas en el diván. Estaba tan empalmado que dolía, y más que dispuesto a olvidar que había decidido ir despacio y afianzar su relación con Draco antes de pasar a cosas más íntimas. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan gilipollas? Ah, sí, Oliver. Oliver tenía la culpa de que ahora fuera un paranoico de las relaciones serias. Pero no, no quería pensar en él ahora. ¡Que le dieran! Él único que ahora tenía cabida en sus pensamientos y en sus pantalones era Draco. Oyó los pasos del pintor de vuelta y estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando la voz, sensualmente arrastrada, le detuvo.

—No te muevas… —Merlín bendito, le tenía justo donde quería—. Por favor…

Un poco desconcertado, Harry se quedó quieto, observando como Draco dejaba la botella de vino sin abrir sobre la mesita, se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y empezaba a desabotonar su camisa. Draco podía sentir perfectamente bajo su culo la barra de hierro que se alzaba bajo los pantalones del hombre tendido en el diván.

—Espero que el vino no te dé flojera… —Harry negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, más que dispuesto a demostrárselo—… porque quiero pintarte así, tal como estás, antes de follarte.

Un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta de Harry cuando Draco le besó para acallar la protesta que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios.

—No admitiré un no por respuesta, Potter —el tono tenía una mezcla de advertencia y caliente promesa, que dejaron a Harry en un estado de excitada indecisión.

—Yo… no creo que sea buena idea —logró balbucear por fin.

Pero no hizo nada por evitar que Draco terminara hábilmente con el último botón y le abriera la camisa. Tampoco dijo nada cuando el pintor desabrochó su cinturón, el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera de la bragueta, dejando al descubierto la humedecida tela de sus calzoncillos. Draco tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Aunque podríamos follar primero y ya te pintaré después… —dijo con voz ronca.

—Follar primero, definitivamente —afirmó Harry.

Y empujó a Draco sobre él para arrastrarle a un beso que después les obligó a quitarse la ropa como si tuvieran que batir algún récord de velocidad.

Lo primero que Draco pudo pensar cuando contempló el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Harry fue “Joder, sí, el 80 fue un buen año…”  Y notó, después, la profunda cicatriz que afeaba la huesuda rodilla. Volvió a acomodarse sobre sus caderas, con la boca seca y las manos húmedas. Nervioso, dejó que la ávida mirada de Harry se paseara también por su cuerpo y las manos dulcemente por sus muslos. Y que siguieran acariciando hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

—Son tan suaves… —murmuró Harry. Y después, con un ligero tono de ansiedad, pidió—: Tócate.

Un violento rubor cubrió las mejillas de Draco. Jamás nadie le había pedido algo parecido. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos y deslizó la mano por su vientre, siguiendo la fina línea de vello, de tan rubio casi invisible, que trazaba el camino desde su ombligo hasta la base de su erección. Con mano temblorosa, la envolvió e inició un movimiento suave y constante. Las manos de Harry siguieron moviéndose exquisitamente por sus nalgas, hasta que un par de gentiles dedos las separaron y empezaron a investigar la caliente hendidura.

—Inclínate un poco…

La voz de Harry sonó tan ronca y apremiante que Draco abrió los ojos y le miró. Se hundió en un verde brillante y febril, y ardió en el sofoco del rostro enrojecido hasta la raíz del negro cabello. Draco, tembloroso y agitado, se inclinó un poco sobre el magnífico pecho de Harry para recibir su respiración caliente y forzada en el rostro.

—Un poco más… —pidió, sin embargo, Harry.

Draco abandonó los suaves movimientos con los que se acariciaba y apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Harry mientras se abalanzaba todavía más sobre él, consciente de cuán expuesta quedaba su intimidad. Un dedo acarició suavemente la fruncida piel de ese lugar, resbalando lentamente entre sus nalgas hasta lograr que gimiera de pura necesidad.

—¿Lo quieres dentro?

La voz de Harry sonó rasposa, lasciva, sacudió a Draco como si hubiera metido el dedo en un enchufe muggle. Y sin ser consciente de cómo, el pintor se encontró chupando con absoluta devoción los dedos que Harry había introducido en su boca. Los mismos que después empujaron con delicadeza hasta lograr, uno a uno, introducirse en su apretado ano.

—¿Estás listo?

Draco asintió casi sin aliento. Desde que se había sentado a horcajadas sobre Harry había perdido las palabras. Gemía, jadeaba, movía la cabeza y, a no tardar mucho, sollozaría de pura desesperación. Podía sentir las gotitas de sudor descender desde su nunca, deslizarse a lo largo de su espalda y morir donde ésta perdía su nombre, ayudando a los hábiles dedos de Harry a abrirle todavía un poco más. Antes de que su amante le alzara y posicionara su miembro en la distendida entrada, Draco se dio cuenta de con qué fuerza sus manos se cerraban sobre la magullada piel del pecho de Harry, marcada por la presión de dedos y uñas. Pero Harry no parecía darse cuenta de ese hecho, concentrado en hacerle descender despacio sobre su erección, conteniendo la respiración, con una expresión de profunda concentración en su rostro. Después, sus manos se agarraron firmemente a las caderas de Draco y esperó quieto, expectante, rogando sólo con la mirada que su compañero empezara a moverse.

Draco estiró los dedos, apoyándose con las palmas de las manos sobre las enrojecidas marcas que habían dejado sus uñas, empezando un lento vaivén. Y entonces llegó el primer verdadero gemido de Harry, largo, profundo, nacido en algún lugar recóndito de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron, apretados, y sus manos descendieron de las caderas a las nalgas de Draco, amasándolas con fuerza, marcándolas. Se movían juntos sin esfuerzo, como si sus cuerpos hubieran estado en comunión mucho antes de aquella tarde.

Si en aquel preciso instante alguien le hubiera preguntado a Draco qué momento de su vida recordaba con más emoción, habría respondido sin ninguna clase de duda que el momento en que Harry estalló dentro de él. Cuando su cuerpo tembló de aquella ridícula manera, como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de epilepsia y gritó un enronquecido _Oh, Draco, Oh, Draco, Oh, Draco…_ de tal forma que su nombre sonó absolutamente vicioso en sus labios. Y cuando sus ojos se abrieron por fin, y el oscuro verde de sus pupilas le recordó la frondosidad de un bosque irlandés, por primera vez en su vida tuvo la sensación, no, la seguridad, de que Harry Potter por fin había perdido a algo frente a él.  Y no era una sensación de venganza o de resarcimiento; era el más hermoso y apasionado sentimiento de posesión que hubiera tenido en la vida. Porque en ese momento supo que Harry era suyo, sólo suyo, desde la raíz del pelo hasta la última uña de sus pies.

 

 

El estadio de las Avispas de Wimbourne no le gustaba. Era pequeño, en cuanto a número de espectadores, a pesar de ser el único ubicado en Londres. Pero por esa misma razón, había sido designado como estadio de entrenamiento para la selección inglesa. Los vestuarios eran viejos, nada que ver con los del Puddlemere United, remodelados justo un par de años antes, y que ahora incluso contaban con una moderna sala de fitness gracias a las ideas del preparador físico del equipo, cuyos padres eran muggles.

Sin embargo, no le importaba tener que ducharse en un vestuario viejo, que los aros tuvieran algo de herrumbre o tener que estar luchando por el puesto de guardián titular con el veterano Merwyn Finwick. Porque lo que más deseaba en el mundo flotaba sobre su escoba a pocos metros de él, desgañitándose dando órdenes a los jugadores que volaban a su alrededor. Y Oliver pensaba recuperar a Harry, costase lo que costase.

Había cometido errores, era cierto. Reconocía que se había equivocado en algunas cosas. Y que, desde que Harry le había abandonado, su temperamento había sufrido alguna que otra alteración. Pero se había asustado mucho _ese día_ , ese en el que había perdido completamente la razón. Y desde entonces trataba de dominarse, de mantener sus impulsos bajo control. Y en cuanto Harry se diera cuenta de sus esfuerzos, de que todo lo que hacía y había hecho, incluso lo que no debería haber hecho, era consecuencia del amor que le profesaba, volvería con él. A su modo de ver, no podía ser de otra manera.

Cuando el entrenamiento por fin terminó y descendieron de sus escobas, de inmediato notó que Harry cojeaba un poco. Oliver sabía que era por culpa de su rodilla, la que él había masajeado tantas veces intentando calmar el dolor. Harry seguía al equipo un poco rezagado y Oliver caminó desganadamente hacia la salida del campo hasta que el entrenador estuvo prácticamente a su altura. Entonces, se detuvo.

—Puedo ayudarte con esa rodilla.

Harry no interrumpió su marcha y sólo dijo al pasar:

—No es necesario.

—No me cuesta nada, Harry —insistió Oliver.

Y el ademán de tocarle quedó suspendido en el aire bajo la helada mirada verde, tensa y amenazadora. Oliver desapareció por la puerta de entrada del estadio, sin decir una palabra más, arrastrando tras él su escoba con aire derrotado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

La brillante mirada marrón de Ginny Weasley estaba posada en el entrenador.

—¿El qué? —preguntó a su vez él, empezando a andar de nuevo. No se había dado cuenta de que la buscadora titular de la selección estuviera tan cerca de ellos.

—Parecías a punto de maldecirle.

—Eso no es cierto… —Harry aflojó la presión de su mano sobre la varita que, a pesar de todo, no había salido de su bolsillo.

—Estás tenso… —insistió la pelirroja.

—No es verdad —negó de nuevo Harry—. Anda, ve a ducharte. No quiero tener que sustituirte por culpa de un resfriado.

Ginny arrugó un poco la nariz y le miró unos segundos más con detenimiento. Después sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo que tú digas, entrenador.

Y desapareció por el túnel que conectaba el campo con los vestuarios, al igual que Wood, arrastrando la escoba tras ella. Harry suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, al principio del túnel. Cerró los ojos y dio un par de profundas inspiraciones, tratando de relajarse. ¿Cuántos años de carrera deportiva podían quedarle a Oliver? ¿Cuántos esperaba seguir él como entrenador de la selección? Se inclinó un poco y masajeó su rodilla. Tal vez debería renunciar y buscar trabajo como entrenador de un equipo que se encontrara en algún lugar recóndito y perdido.


	6. Chapter 6

La ceremonia había sido preciosa. Había tenido lugar en una iglesia muggle por deferencia a la familia de Hermione. Harry jamás había visto a Ron tan nervioso. Ni tan elegante. De hecho, los hombres de la familia Weasley al completo vestidos con chaqué era algo digno de ver. Y, sin duda, Hermione era la novia más radiante, enfundada en un vestido color marfil con escote palabra de honor.

También Harry se sentía orgulloso de su propio traje. Draco lo había elegido por él. Era azul oscuro con la corbata gris; el de Draco era gris, con la corbata azul oscuro. Al principio, había pensado que se sentiría un poco ridículo con esa especie de… combinación. Pero no fue así. En ese preciso momento no podía sentirse más feliz de estar gritándole al mundo que Draco y él estaban juntos.

—Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿verdad? —suspiró Ginny, contemplándolos bailar. O cómo Harry lo  intentaba y Draco, paciente sufridor, lo que intentaba era apartar los pies de su camino.

—Sin lugar a dudas —afirmó Blaise, quien finalmente también había sido invitado—. Y Harry acabará aprendiendo a bailar, creedme.

—Brindo por eso —Seamus levantó alegremente su copa y todos los demás se unieron a él.

Durante una fracción de segundo, el gesto se quedó congelado en su mano.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dean, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su compañero.

—Me pareció ver… —Seamus sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír—… nada. ¡Brindemos!

Y todos los demás se unieron a él.

 

¡Le había sustituido! ¡El maldito le había sustituido nada menos que por Malfoy, entre todos los magos! Oliver no podía consigo mismo de furia. Sentía una rabia honda y caliente arremolinándose debajo de su piel, quemándola. Pero lo peor era el dolor que le atravesaba el pecho, como si le hubieran asestado una profunda puñalada. Harry le había partido el corazón en dos. Ni siquiera cuando había “supuestamente” roto con él se había sentido tan herido. Simplemente era cuestión de tiempo, se decía cuando se sentía desbordado y necesitaba calmarse. Harry recapacitaría y volvería con él, como no podía ser de otra forma. Había sido paciente, Merlín sabía que lo había sido. Pero todo tenía un límite. Oliver sabía que tendría que tomar decisiones mucho más duras a partir de ese momento.

 

Harry se removió entre las tibias sábanas, deslizando suavemente su barbilla por el lampiño pecho sobre el que se apoyaba. Sonrió cuando sintió la dulce caricia en su pelo y depositó un pequeño beso sobre la blanca piel. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó mimar. Quién hubiera imaginado que Draco pudiera ser tan cariñoso en la intimidad del dormitorio. O simplemente cuando estaban los dos a solas. En público era a él a quien le faltaban manos para tener siempre a Draco bajo su toque, como si temiera perderle un momento de vista y que desapareciera.

Pero Draco no tenía ninguna intención de desaparecer. Había soñado demasiado tiempo con lo que tenía ahora. Harry podía abrazarle, besarle, achucharle en público todo lo que quisiera. Puede que él pusiera cara de sufrida paciencia, pero el corazón no le cabía en pecho cada vez que Harry demostraba su afecto por él delante de todos los demás.

—Tengo que irme… —susurró Draco.

—Un poquito más… —ronroneó Harry.

Eran más o menos las dos de la mañana cuando habían abandonado la posterior celebración al banquete de bodas de Ron y Hermione. Habían hecho el amor casi hasta el amanecer, cuando el sueño les había rendido. El día siguiente, domingo, se lo habían pasado entre la cama y el sofá. Habían pedido comida china para comer y pizza para cenar. Y, aparte de esas necesarias pausas para reponer fuerzas, se habían follado el uno al otro hasta caer rendidos. Pero, inexorable y fastidioso, había llegado el lunes por la mañana.

—Tengo que trabajar —dijo Draco con desgana, porque en realidad no le apetecía nada abandonar el lecho.

Prácticamente se había trasladado a casa de Harry, donde se encontraban en ese momento, porque era mucho más grande y cómoda que su estudio. Y no olía a pintura, una de las principales razones que Harry había esgrimido.

—Y yo debería estar en el Ministerio, tramitando el papeleo para el viaje a Roma —gruñó Harry.

—Tal vez podría acompañarte… —Harry levantó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró con ojos brillantes— ¿Hay alguna restricción con respecto a eso?

—No, mientras el viaje no sea a cargo del Ministerio —después sonrió—. Además, yo no soy jugador, ya sabes…

Draco sintió el endurecido pene de Harry restregarse contra su muslo. Justo lo que le faltaba para debilitar aún más su voluntad de levantarse. ¿Y por qué tenía que levantarse? Arrastró a Harry sobre él y abrió las piernas para que su compañero pudiera acomodarse. Todo lo que no fuera sentirle dentro de él una vez más, podía esperar.

Pero finalmente hubo que abandonar la cama, a pesar de las pocas ganas que había. Draco volvió a su estudio y cogió los pinceles con muy poco entusiasmo. Harry llegó al Ministerio con el cuerpo amodorrado y lleno de pereza, pero se dirigió primero a la oficina de trasladores para gestionar los que necesitaría el equipo para su viaje a Roma. Y después a su despacho, donde estuvo visionando y eligiendo con su ayudante varios vídeos mágicos sobre la selección italiana para pasarlos a sus jugadores. Sobre las doce y media, cuando ya estaba pensando en proponerle a Stuart bajar a la cafetería del Ministerio para comer algo, la mañana volvió a iluminarse.

—¡Draco!

—Pensé que te gustaría que comiéramos juntos —dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Harry se alegró de no haberle dicho todavía nada a Stuart. Ahora no quedaría mal por dejarle plantado.

—Y yo pensé que pintarías el resto del día —dijo cogiendo a toda prisa su chaqueta—. ¡Hasta luego, Stu!

Stuart suspiró. Estaba claro a quién le iba tocar recoger todo el follón que había esparcido por el despacho de su jefe. Porque con el morreo que se estaban dando esos dos justo en la puerta, Harry no iba a volver. Stuart no sabía mucho de la vida privada de su jefe. No es que tampoco le importara. Pero que él y Wood habían estado juntos y después habían roto, lo sabía todo el que estuviera en el mundillo del Quidditch. Stuart no era gay, pero tenía ojos en la cara y comprendía que Harry era un hombre atractivo, con el plus de ser el salvador del mundo mágico, el héroe por excelencia. Sin embargo, cualquiera que tenía la oportunidad de trabajar con él o simplemente de tratarle de cerca, sabía que ese título no era precisamente de su agrado. Cuando la noticia de la ruptura de Wood y Harry había trascendido, aparte de ser su segundo, Stuart se había convertido también en el aparta moscones oficial de su jefe en entrenamientos y partidos, no importaba en qué país. No mucho después, Wood había dejado de ser convocado para jugar en la selección. Entonces, dentro de su mundillo, habían corrido el rumor de que tal vez la ruptura entre el seleccionador y el guardián del Puddlemere United no había sido tan amistosa como les habían hecho creer; y que liarse con Potter pudiera no ser tan buena idea si uno podía acabar perdiendo un puesto ganado a pulso dentro de la selección inglesa. En los cinco años que Stuart llevaba trabajando con Harry, jamás le había visto tomar decisiones que no se basaran en un estricto criterio profesional. Pero también había visto otras cosas, a pesar de que Harry siempre había tratado de ser muy discreto y jamás le había hablado de ellas. Por ejemplo, que Wood era un hombre excesivamente celoso y posesivo, que a veces colocaba al entrenador en situaciones incómodas. Y, definitivamente, Stuart sabía que la ruptura había sido de todo menos amistosa.

Le sorprendía un poco que fuera precisamente Malfoy el que había logrado ocupar el corazón de su jefe. Más que nada por los antecedentes de la familia. Pero había oído decir un montón de veces a Harry que había que seguir adelante y no mirar atrás. Que había que conceder segundas oportunidades y no encerrarse en el inmovilismo que existía en el mundo mágico antes de la guerra. Y viniendo de quien venía ese discurso, Stuart consideraba que debía ser escuchado. Y la mayoría lo había hecho. Ahora mismo, había un par de chicos, ambos hijos de mortífagos, que jugaban profesionalmente al quidditch, uno en el Wigtown Wanderers y el otro en los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. Éste último era tan bueno que había logrado entrar en la selección irlandesa.

A Stuart no le molestaba en absoluto que Harry estuviera con Malfoy. Como la mayoría, se había sentido más sorprendido que otra cosa. Y él había sido uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de que la sonrisa de su jefe volvía a estar continuamente en sus labios después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

 

Draco estaba pintando tranquilamente en su estudio cuando el ave llegó. La había reconocido inmediatamente y el corazón le había dado un vuelco. Tras un momento de duda, decidió que lo mejor era dejar entrar el águila real de su padre, antes de que ésta rompiera el cristal de la ventana con su poderoso pico. El ave entró exhibiendo un vuelo orgulloso para posarse después pomposamente sobre el atril y extender la pata, donde llevaba atado un pequeño sobre. Draco se acercó y extendió la mano con precaución para desatarlo. Una vez en su poder, el águila emitió un chillido e intentó darle un picotazo, que sólo la agilidad y el hecho de haberlo estado esperando, logró que Draco evitara.

—¡Lárgate, puñetera! —ordenó el pintor abriendo la ventana.

Una vez se hubo librado de la fastidiosa ave, Draco se dedicó a mirar el sobre que tenía en la mano con el sello familiar de los Malfoy durante un buen rato, sin decidirse a abrirlo. Con la varita en la otra mano, recitó algunos hechizos destinados a descubrir si llevaba alguna maldición que pudiera darle alguna sorpresa desagradable. El resultado fue negativo, así que finalmente rompió el sello y abrió el sobre. En el interior había lo que parecía un trozo de periódico doblado meticulosamente para que cupiera dentro de él. Cuando Draco lo sacó, de entre los dobleces cayó una pequeña nota. Escrita con la elegante y estilizada caligrafía de Lucius, había una sola frase:

**¿No puedes avergonzarme más?**

Con los labios apretados, sintiendo la rabia empezando a hervirle en el pecho, Draco desdobló el trozo de periódico para descubrir una fotografía de Harry y suya que había sido publicada en El Profeta hacía tan solo un par de días. Había sido tomada en el atrio del Ministerio, durante la rueda de prensa en la que Elveira Elkins había anunciado la exposición que tendría lugar en ese mismo atrio el próximo mes de septiembre, y en la que sería presentado el retrato del Ministro de Magia. Harry le abrazaba en una actitud que no daba lugar a equívocos. Lleno de coraje, el pintor buscó un trozo de pergamino y escribió furiosamente:

**Por supuesto que puedo, padre. Sólo dame tiempo.**

Después se apareció en el Callejón Diagon para buscar una lechuza que llevara su respuesta. No se cruzó con Oliver Wood apenas por un par de minutos.

 

A pesar de todos los cambios promovidos por el Ministerio de Magia, y la continua vigilancia que los aurores ejercía sobre él, el callejón Knockturn seguía siendo un lugar lúgubre, lleno de tiendas de dudosa reputación. Oliver había sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de indagar el lugar donde podían suministrarle, de forma anónima y sin hacer preguntas, el producto que buscaba. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, buscando la manera de convencer a Harry de que en su vida no podía haber otro hombre que no fuera él. Finalmente, había tenido que rendirse a la evidencia: Harry jamás regresaría a sus brazos. El maldito Malfoy le había lavado el cerebro de tal forma que su novio sólo tenía ojos para él. Ahora incluso El Profeta hablaba de ellos como una pareja estable y feliz, y hablaba del talento de aquel mísero mortífago como pintor. ¿Acaso Harry había olvidado todo lo que le hizo en el colegio? ¿En qué lado había estado siempre los Malfoy, por mucho que se hubieran desmarcado del Señor Oscuro en el último momento? También sus amigos parecían haber perdido la memoria, porque no demostraban tener ningún inconveniente en que fuera alguien como Malfoy quien se restregara cada noche con quien se suponía que era el salvador del mundo mágico.

Finalmente, Oliver se detuvo delante de una pequeña tienda, en cuyo rótulo de madera, torcido y algo carcomido, se anunciaba: _Líadan, hierbas curativas_. El local era oscuro y tétrico, apenas iluminado por una lámpara de velas que colgaba del techo, de las cuales más de la mitad estaban apagadas. Al entrar el jugador sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió de arriba abajo. A pesar de todo, avanzó con paso firme hacia un pequeño mostrador repleto de frascos de cristal con extrañas sustancias y saquitos de diferentes tamaños atados con un simple cordel, algunos de los cuales se movían sospechosamente, como si hubiera algo vivo dentro. Oliver decidió detenerse a una distancia prudencial. El lugar olía a cerrado y a alguna otra cosa, dulzona y penetrante, que mareaba un poco. Pensó que había muy poco de curativo en aquella tienda…  Y cuando ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de acercarse más al mostrador y tocar la pequeña campana que descansaba sobre él, un ruido procedente de lo que debía ser la trastienda le hizo dar un inconsciente paso atrás.

De la penumbra emergió la figura de una mujer, más arrugada que una pasa, que caminaba apoyada en un bastón grueso y nudoso. Su cabello gris estaba recogido en un pequeño moño en la nuca, logrando que en sus orejas destacaran unos largos pendientes que parecían hechos de pequeñas arañas. Lo más inquietante era que se movían. Sus ojos, pequeños y penetrantes, junto la larga nariz aguileña completaban su aspecto de típica bruja de los cuentos muggles.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, joven?

Un poco intimidado, Oliver sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y lo depositó sobre el mostrador.

—Me han dicho que usted puede hacerla.

La bruja sacó unas pequeñas gafas de un bolsillo de su larga falda y se acercó el pergamino hasta que prácticamente tocó su nariz. Después miró a Oliver con recelo y preguntó:

—¿Para qué la quiere?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia. ¿Puede hacerla o no?

—Claro que puedo —respondió ella—. Pero le va a costar bastantes galeones.

—No importa. Hágala.

—Supongo que sabe que esta poción no es legal… —insistió la anciana

Oliver extrajo un pequeño saquito de su túnica y lo depositó sobre el mostrador.

—¿Es suficiente como adelanto?

Ella lo abrió con gesto codicioso y contó las monedas. Después esbozó una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto una hilera de dientes amarillos.

—Está bien para empezar —dijo—. Pero cuando regrese a buscarla, deberá traerme el doble de lo que hay aquí.

Oliver simplemente asintió.

—Puede pasar dentro de un par de días —y preguntó—: ¿Quiere el antídoto también? Sólo le costará cinco galeones más…

—No —negó Oliver—. No lo necesito.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Como quiera. Espero que sepa lo que hace.

 

Así como Harry todavía no le había contado nada sobre la paliza de Wood, Draco tampoco le había mencionado a él la nota de su padre. Seguramente al entrenador le avergonzaba reconocer lo que había pasado con su ex novio, pensaba Draco; casi tanto como él se avergonzaba de su padre. Llevaban casi cinco meses juntos, desde esa apasionada adoración que había hecho Harry de la marca oscura en su brazo, a finales de enero. Draco no tenía ninguna intención de estropear las cosas entre ellos haciendo preguntas incómodas. Estaba seguro que con el tiempo todo sería más fácil y no habría secretos entre ellos.

La decisión de colgar en el armario de Harry la poca ropa que en realidad ya quedaba en su estudio no le había costado ni medio minuto. Ahora el pintor solamente utilizaba su antigua vivienda para trabajar. Draco había descubierto que Harry era un hombre hogareño y muy perezoso a la hora de salir cuando la perspectiva era cenar tranquilamente en casa, ver una película o tener una larga sesión de arrumacos en el sofá antes de pasar al dormitorio. Especialmente cuando regresaba de un largo entrenamiento o de pasar un par de días en el extranjero con sus jugadores. A Draco no le importaba demasiado quedarse en casa, a pesar de que él era quien menos pisaba la calle porque estaba hasta las cejas de trabajo. Pero en julio, cuando se celebrara el Mundial de Quidditch, viajaría a Roma con Harry. La competición duraría todo el mes y después, ganara o perdiera Inglaterra, se quedarían unos días más para celebrar como Merlín manda sus respectivos cumpleaños y tomarse ambos un merecido descanso después del Mundial y antes de la inminente exposición que Elveira Elkins y Blaise estaban preparando en el Ministerio para el mes de septiembre.

La verdad era que la dichosa exposición le estaba quitando el sueño. Blaise le decía que era un paranoico y Harry que era imposible que después de celebrarla el mundo mágico no cayera rendido a sus pies. Pero claro, Harry no podía ser totalmente parcial en ese asunto. Igual que suponía que tampoco él lo era cuando le decía a Harry que la selección inglesa era la mejor del mundo porque tenía el mejor entrenador. Aunque lo decía totalmente convencido.

Elveira Elkins quería aprovechar el evento para presentar el retrato del Ministro de Magia, que Draco había pintado casi un año antes. Pero ello no importaba demasiado porque el retrato no sería colgado oficialmente en la galería de Ministros hasta que Shacklebolt abandonara el cargo. Por otra parte, Elkins no había querido presentarlo antes porque pretendía hacerlo junto al de Harry Potter; y ella ignoraba que todavía había que convencer a Harry… Además, estaba el asunto de la descabellada idea de Blaise.

Draco pensaba que su amigo y agente se había vuelto completamente loco. Que tanta polla erecta le había afectado el cerebro. Hasta tenía nombre para la exposición paralela que pretendía montar: _Las Varitas más Poderosas del Mundo Mágico_. El pintor ni siquiera se había atrevido a comentárselo a Harry porque estaba convencido que pondría el grito en el cielo. Y él ya tenía suficiente con tener que conseguir que su novio aceptara que el retrato que Blaise le había asegurado que sería completamente privado, se expusiera en el Ministerio. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer ver las partes nobles de su pareja, esas que seguían confirmando que la cosecha del 80 había sido excelente, bajo la mirada de otros que no fueran él. No había conseguido pintarlas todavía, de hecho… Draco sonrió. Tal vez lo hiciera aquella noche, como preliminar de algo mucho más interesante. Después de todo, él también tenía derecho a tener un retrato de la “cosita” de su novio adornando la cabecera de su cama.

 

Draco le había citado en su estudio y Harry no había entendió el porqué. Su retrato hacía semanas que estaba terminado. Cuando llegó, lo primero que pensó no sin entusiasmo, era que se trataba de alguna especie de juego sexual: el pintor le esperaba vestido únicamente con sus gafas y un pincel en la mano. A Harry le faltó tiempo para quitarse la ropa y tenderse en el diván donde habían hecho por primera vez el amor, siguiendo las instrucciones de Draco. El entrenador no podía evitar preguntarse, con todo el morbo del mundo, qué pretendería hacer el pintor con aquel pincel. Su imaginación se disparó hasta límites insospechados, al igual que la sensible parte que colgaba entre sus piernas.

—Quiero que te mantengas pensando en todo lo que puedo hacerte esto, Harry —le susurró el pintor, acariciando su mejilla con la punta del pincel.

Pero Harry apenas pudo rozar un poco de su piel antes de que Draco se apartara ágilmente y caminara hacia el caballete, dándole a su compañero una magnífica vista de sus níveas nalgas en movimiento.

—No me hagas esto, Draco… —jadeó, su pene tan duro y enhiesto como el pintor lo deseaba.

Draco no supo si se refería a pintarle, a dejarle erecto sin prestarle la menor atención o a las dos cosas a la vez. Pero dispuesto a llevar el juego hasta sus últimas consecuencias, dijo arrastrando un poco la voz:

—Las cerdas de este pincel son tan suaves y dóciles… —las deslizó lentamente por el dorso de su mano— Imagínalas recorriendo tu polla, desde la base hasta la punta… ¿sientes las cosquillas, Harry?

La nuez de Harry subió y bajó con fuerza cuando tragó saliva.

—Draco, por favor… —suplicó.

El pintor sonrió con malicia.

—Prohibido correrse —advirtió blandiendo el pincel hacia su novio.

Harry siguió hipnotizado ese gesto. Entonces Draco hizo rodar el pincel lentamente entre sus dedos, acariciándolo. A continuación, insinuó un pequeño movimiento de penetración. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Me las pagarás, Malfoy…

El pintor soltó una alegre carcajada; después se colocó el pincel entre los dientes y cogió el carboncillo para empezar a esbozar. Suerte tendría si no se corría él primero ante la espléndida vista que ofrecía el hombre que esta vez ocupaba el diván.

Draco no terminó el cuadro ese día. Logró esbozarlo, eso sí. Pero le faltó tiempo y voluntad para no hundir su propio pincel en el culo del ansioso modelo mucho antes de lo previsto.


	7. Chapter 7

A finales de junio los nervios de Draco estaban a punto de hacerse trizas. Desde febrero había pintado doce cuadros, sin tener en cuenta el desnudo de Harry y los otros encargos “especiales” que seguían llegando y eran los que le proporcionaban dinero contante y sonante. Como venía sucediendo en los últimos días, él y Harry se veían por la mañana, desayunaban juntos y después cada uno se dirigía a su trabajo. No volvían a verse hasta la hora de cenar. Cuando aquella tarde Draco se apareció en el hogar que ahora ambos compartían le dolía la cabeza, a pesar de haber utilizado las gafas durante todo el día. Todavía las llevaba puestas. Le sorprendió que la vivienda estuviera a oscuras. Se dirigió al dormitorio para ver si Harry estaba en la ducha. Pero el cuarto de baño estaba vacío. La cama seguía desecha, tal como la habían dejado esa mañana. Cuando estaba en Londres, Harry no solía llegar tan tarde a casa. Pero como había sido él quien se había ofrecido a traer la cena ese día, Draco pensó que tal vez fuera eso lo que le estaba entreteniendo. Abrió la ventana de la habitación y aireó un poco las sábanas. A él le gustaba acostarse con la cama hecha, no revuelta, cosa que a Harry no parecía importarle demasiado. Después se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a buscar platos y vasos para preparar la mesa frente al televisor. Esperaba que Harry no tardara demasiado porque estaba hambriento. Cuando terminó miró de nuevo su reloj: las siete y media. A lo mejor se le había ocurrido ir a ese restaurante hindú que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad… Se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. A las ocho se apareció en su propio estudio, pensando que tal vez no había entendido bien y Harry le estaba esperando allí, tan desconcertado como él por su ausencia. Pero no había nadie. A las ocho y veinte contactó con  Blaise a través de la chimenea, sólo para asegurarse de que no se estaba volviendo paranoico.

—Dijo que hoy pasaría todo el día en su despacho del Ministerio. Cuando no está entrenando, sale a las cinco, como cualquier otro chupatintas que trabaja allí. Son las ocho y media, Blaise…

—Tal vez ha ido a tomar una copa con sus amigos —le tranquilizó éste—. Y se le ha pasado el tiempo sin darse cuenta…

—Entonces, le mataré —afirmó Draco entre dientes—. Pero antes tengo que asegurarme.

Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que Blaise no veía a su amigo tan desasosegado.

—¿Vamos al Traffic? —sugirió.

Draco asintió.

—Nos vemos allí.

Cuando llegaron a la discoteca muggle se dirigieron hacia la barra del fondo, donde siempre solían reunirse con los amigos de Harry. Había un par de ellos y, gracias a Merlín, también Thomas.

—¿Has visto a Harry? —preguntó Draco a bocajarro, saltándose saludos y cualquier otra convención social.

Thomas apartó el vaso que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios.

—No. Que yo sepa no ha venido por aquí.

Los dos muggles que estaban con él también negaron con la cabeza. Dean dejó el vaso sobre la barra.

—Vamos a buscar a Seamus, creo que ha ido al aseo.

Encontraron al irlandés hablando con un par de tipos frente a la puerta de los aseos. Dean le hizo un contundente gesto con la mano y el otro se apresuró a despedirse de sus interlocutores.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, escamado por la seriedad instalada en los rostros de los otros tres.

—Draco está buscando a Harry. Todavía no ha regresado a casa.

—¿Habéis preguntado en casa de los Weasley?

—¿De Ron? —inquirió Draco.

—Ajá.

—La verdad es que no los hemos vistos desde que regresaron de su luna de miel…

—Entonces, puede que Harry se haya pasado por su casa y se haya entretenido más de la cuenta —dijo Dean.

Draco negó con la cabeza, y a pesar de que estaba seguro de que Harry le habría avisado si hubiera tenido intención de visitar a sus amigos,  se avino a ir con los demás a casa de Weasley y Granger y comprobarlo. Pero, como se temía, Harry tampoco estaba en casa de sus amigos. El recién estrenado matrimonio Weasley no le había visto desde el día de la boda. Una seria preocupación empezó a extenderse en el grupo.

Seamus y Dean, que se habían retirado en un aparte, parecían discutir acaloradamente sobre algo en lo que no estaban de acuerdo.

—¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa? —se exasperó Blaise, contagiado por el nerviosismo de los demás y, especialmente, por la expresión tensa en el rostro de Draco.

Los dos jóvenes dejaron bruscamente de hablar y le miraron. Seamus carraspeó un poco, y dio un paso hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

—Me temo que voy a deciros algo que no os va a gustar… —dijo refregándose vigorosamente su pecosa nariz.

La atención de todos se volcó en él.

—El día de la boda, por un momento, me pareció ver a Wood. Cuando brindábamos —aclaró dirigiéndose a Dean y a Blaise—. Tú y Harry estabais bailando —aclaró para el rubio pintor.

—¿Estas seguro? —Draco, sintió que su estómago se encogía un poco más.

—No sé, fue sólo un momento. Pero me lo pareció. Sé que pensé, _vamos a tener problemas_ , pero al segundo siguiente ya no le vi y concluí que me lo había imaginado.

—Hijo de puta… —murmuró Draco, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Y qué se supone que tiene que ver Oliver en todo esto? —preguntó extrañada Hermione.

Seamus y Dean se miraron. Seguir guardando _el secreto_ ya no tenía ningún sentido si Harry estaba en problemas.

—Esto tampoco te va a gustar, Ron —volvió a hablar Seamus, mirando a su amigo con expresión culpable—. Pero que conste que si no te dijimos nada fue porque Harry lo quiso así.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? —el rostro del pelirrojo había empezado a enrojecer incluso antes de saber qué iba a escuchar.

—Wood no ha dejado de acosar a Harry en todo este tiempo —habló Dean—. Ya sé que pensabais que había sido cosa de las primeras semanas, después de romper, pero no es así.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hermione, asustada.

Seamus y Dean volvieron a mirarse, como decidiendo quién de los dos iba a soltarles la bomba.

—Os acordáis que hace unos meses asaltaron a Harry en Londres, unos muggles… —empezó Dean—. Que la paliza fue tan brutal que le mandaron al hospital…

—Sí, le robaron… —dijo Hermione casi sin voz.

Seamus negó con la cabeza.

—No. Fue Wood.

Sus palabras cayeron como una losa sobre el matrimonio. Después, Ron levantó su metro ochenta y cinco de la silla donde estaba sentado y sus nudillos crujieron ese silencio.

—Voy a matarle —sentenció.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue la helada voz de Draco.

—Ponte a la cola.

  

 

Un leve gemido proveniente de la cama hizo que el hombre que estaba trasteando dentro del armario se dirigiera apresuradamente hacia él. Harry parpadeó un poco y después cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la luz los hirió.

—Joder, no puedo haber bebido tanto…

Una gentil mano acarició su mejilla.

—Tranquilo, Harry, no pasa nada.

Él respiró profundamente, intentado que la sensación de náusea le abandonara. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y un ligero hormigueo en pies y manos. Ni siquiera podía recordar qué había bebido durante la comida. No entendía por qué había bebido de esa forma y, además, Draco se lo había permitido. De hecho, ni siquiera podía recordar a qué restaurante habían ido. Sintió que el colchón se hundía justo a su lado y una vez más llegó la tranquilizadora caricia. Después, una mano tomó la suya. Había aprendido a reconocer muy bien las manos de Draco. Eran largas y delgadas; suaves por la escandalosa cantidad de crema hidratante que el pintor utilizaba. Sin embargo, la que envolvía ahora la suya era grande. Fuerte y callosa justo en los puntos castigados por el uso frecuente de una escoba.

—Oliver… —jadeó.

—Hola, cariño.

Harry se congeló. Trató de enfocar la vista en el hombre sentado junto a él. Pero no llevaba las gafas y esa fuerte sensación resacosa en su cabeza tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó, tratando de no demostrar lo asustado que de pronto se sentía.

—Sólo es un hechizo de sedación —respondió Oliver cariñosamente—. Pronto estarás bien.

Oliver había aprendido a ejecutar este tipo de hechizo la última vez que se había lesionado el hombro. El sanador del equipo se lo había enseñado. El que le había aplicado a Harry nada más salir del Ministerio era un _Maximum_ , para asegurarse de que no tendría ningún problema.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó Harry. Había temor en su voz.

—No lo sé —reconoció Oliver,  demostrando por el tono de voz su desagrado ante la mención del rubio—. Pintando tipos desnudos, seguramente.

Harry pareció desconcertado durante un momento, pero después comprendió. Y el alivio que su rostro no pudo ocultar hizo que la rabia de Oliver amenazara con resurgir. Sin embargo, logró controlarse.

—¿Por qué Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó calmadamente—. ¿Por qué un asqueroso mortífago? ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?

Harry también trató de tranquilizarse. Todavía no sabía qué pretendía Oliver, y necesitaba averiguarlo. Si tan sólo pudiera recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo…

—Draco nunca fue un mortífago —respondió.

Oliver sonrió y le revolvió un poco el cabello.

—Harry, Harry… —dijo en tono condescendiente—… siempre tan indulgente…

—Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿verdad?

Oliver apretó los dientes y guardó silencio durante unos momentos.

—Nadie te ama como yo lo hago, Harry.

Esta vez fue Harry quien guardó silencio antes de decir:

—No se golpea a quien se ama.

Oliver se estremeció. No le gustaba recordar aquel episodio. No había sido una acción premeditada, sino producto de la desesperación y la impotencia. Si tan sólo Harry no fuera tan testarudo; si no se ofuscara en ignorar todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

—No quería hacerte daño, Harry. De verdad que no —le abrazó y Harry dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo, tal vez porque en ese momento fue más consciente que nunca de que estaba completamente en sus manos—. Jamás volverá a pasar, te lo juro —aseguró Oliver enfatizando sus palabras esparciendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro—. Te lo juro, Harry. Te amo.

—Entonces deja que me vaya —dijo el entrenador, su voz ahogada contra el pecho de Oliver.

—No puedo hacer eso —respondió el jugador suavemente.

—¿Por qué? Si me amas de verdad…

—Porque eres mío, Harry —le interrumpió—. Mío y de nadie más.

Oliver deslizó los dedos por el suave y negro cabello mientras acunaba el cuerpo todavía sin fuerzas de quien para él era todavía su novio. Su mirada volvió hacia el armario, que seguía con las puertas abiertas. Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesilla de noche y tomó su varita para cerrarlas. No quería que Harry se angustiara viendo el que sería su lugar de descanso a partir de ahora. Depositó de nuevo la varita sobre la mesilla y, esta vez, tomó la copa que esperaba llena del rosado líquido que le había costado una pequeña fortuna. Harry tenía que beberlo antes de que recuperara sus fuerzas y Oliver se viera en la necesidad de luchar con él para conseguirlo. No quería volver a hacerle daño.

—Bebe —susurró, apartando el rostro de Harry de su pecho—. Esto ayudará a pasar los efectos del sedante —mintió.

Como era previsible, Harry no le creyó y apretó los labios para impedir que la bebida fuera introducida en su boca. A disgusto, Oliver sujetó su cabeza con el brazo contra su pecho y torció la mano lo suficiente como para alcanzar la nariz de Harry y presionarla. Sólo tenía que esperar que la falta de aire le hiciera abrir la boca. Y cuando ello sucedió, vertió la poción a pesar de los inútiles y débiles manotazos que intentaron impedirlo y sólo lograron derramar unas gotas. Harry jadeó unos segundos y su mirada asustada se clavó en la de Oliver.

—¿Qué me has…?

Oliver acarició su mejilla con ternura mientras los ojos de Harry se cerraban y su cuerpo se convertía en un peso muerto entre los brazos del jugador. Oliver  besó su pelo, su frente, sus mejillas, sus ojos... su rostro entero aunque evitó cuidadosamente los labios por más que los deseara. Respiró el aroma de su piel y acarició sus manos, que rápidamente estaban perdiendo el calor. Y, entonces, unos furiosos golpes en la puerta de la casa interrumpieron el ritual de caricias de Oliver. Contrariado, dejó cuidadosamente a Harry sobre la cama y se levantó para abrir el armario. La urna de cristal estaba todavía a la vista. Levantó la tapa y volvió a la cama para coger el cuerpo de Harry en brazos y, a continuación, depositarlo delicadamente dentro de la urna. La cerró y, tras contemplar unos segundos el rostro sereno y dormido del hombre que yacía dentro, agitó la varita pronunciando el hechizo que la hizo desaparecer en la oscuridad del armario, tras túnicas, camisas y pantalones.

 

 

Eran las cinco de la mañana y ninguno de ellos había podido prever un desenlace más inesperado y desesperante. Sobre las once de la noche se habían aparecido en Dorset, cerca de la casa que Harry había compartido con Oliver y en la que éste todavía vivía. Los hermanos de Ron, George y Bill, y también Neville Longbotton, se habían unido a ellos. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, a excepción de la de una ventana del primer piso. Ron había aporreado la puerta como si pretendiera derribarla con las manos. Wood había tardado un poco en abrirles. Pero cuando lo hizo, los puños de Ron se habían ido inmediatamente sobre él. Ahora el guardián del Puddlemere estaba en San Mungo siendo atendido por los golpes que el pelirrojo le había propinado y éste detenido en una de las celdas del departamento de auroes acusado de agresión. Lo más rocambolesco había llegado casi una hora después, cuando los aurores habían localizado a Stuart Gamp, el ayudante de Harry, y éste les había explicado, soñoliento y aturdido, que Draco Malfoy había ido a buscar a su jefe a la hora de comer y que Harry no había regresado. Ahora, incrédulo y furioso, Draco se encontraba en un pequeño y claustrofóbico despacho del Cuartel General de los Aurores a punto de ser interrogado bajo _veritaserum_.  

—Abra la boca, señor Malfoy. Depositaré tres gotas en su lengua. Será suficiente.

A regañadientes, Draco abrió la boca y permitió que el auror dejara caer en ella las tres gotas de la poción de la verdad. La sensación de enturbiamiento le sobrevino inmediatamente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos momentos para no marearse.

—¿Su nombre es Draco Malfoy?

—Sí.

—¿Sus padres son Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy?

—Sí

—¿Lleva la marca tenebrosa en el brazo?

Draco apretó los labios y miró al auror que estaba al cargo de interrogatorio con rabia mal contenida.

—Ya sabe que sí —respondió entre dientes.

—Bien —el auror pareció satisfecho.

Draco intentó relajarse. No podía eludir el _veritaserum_ y se consoló pensando que, en realidad, no tenía nada que ocultar a esos bastardos.

—¿Conoce a Harry Potter?

—Sí.

—¿Le ha visto hace poco?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

Draco consultó su reloj.

—Ayer por la mañana.

—¿Dónde?

—En casa.

—¿Comparte vivienda con el señor Potter?

—Sí.

—¿Ha estado recientemente en el Ministerio, señor Malfoy?

—No.

—¿Es usted pintor?

—Sí.

—¿Comió ayer con el señor Potter?

—No.

—¿Dónde estaba a la hora de comer?

—En mi estudio, pintando.

—¿Puede demostrarlo?

—No.

—¿Cree que el señor Gamp miente?

—No —Draco  miró al auror con absoluto aborrecimiento—. Creo que alguien se hizo pasar por mí.

—¿Ha herido o dañado al señor Potter de alguna forma?

Draco se encontró mordiéndose desesperadamente la lengua ante la fuerza del “sí” que pugnaba por salir de su boca. El auror que estaba junto a la puerta, el que parecía de mayor rango, dejó su lugar junto a ella y se acercó a la mesa tras la cual estaba Draco sentado, apoyando ambas manos sobre ella.

—Responda, señor Malfoy —exigió.

Draco tomó aire y dijo:

—Sí.

Pudo notar perfectamente la corriente de excitación que circuló entre los tres aurores que asistían al interrogatorio. Bastardos…

—¿Qué le ha hecho?

—Le rompí la nariz a principios de nuestro sexto curso, en el tren que nos llevó a Hogwarts.

Por un momento el auror le miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más.

—¿Qué le rompió la nariz en el Hogwarts Express? ¿Es eso lo que está diciendo?

—Sí —afirmó Draco—. También tuvimos una pelea bastante desagradable en un baño de la escuela ese mismo curso, pero me temo que en esa ocasión fue él quien me hirió a mí.

Los tres aurores intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. Evidentemente no era lo que esperaban oír. De hecho, nada de lo que Malfoy había dicho hasta el momento era lo que esperaban.

—¿Sabe dónde puede estar ahora el señor Potter?

—No.

 

 

Mientras buscaba un abogado para Draco, Blaise maldecía la insufrible impulsividad Gryffindor, cuando lo más sencillo hubiera sido retener a Wood mientras miraban la forma de conseguir un poco de _veritaserum_ y hacer confesar de esa forma al guardián del Puddlemere United qué había hecho con Harry. Rápido, limpio y eficaz. Ahora, gracias a Weasley y al resto de descerebrados, incluida Granger por avisar a los aurores antes de tiempo, Wood era una víctima y ninguno de los que se había presentado en su casa esa noche podría acercarse a él sin ser detenidos.

Gracias a Merlín, cuando Blaise regresó al Ministerio a primera hora de la mañana con un abogado, ya habían soltado a Draco sin cargos. Pero de todas formas, el estúpido de Weasley seguía detenido por la agresión a Wood, por lo que los servicios del letrado sí fueron necesarios, finalmente.

 

 

El dolor de cabeza con el que Draco había llegado a casa la tarde anterior no había disminuido en todo ese tiempo sino que, agravado por la tensión y el _veritaserum_ , se había convertido en una migraña en toda regla.

—Toma, Draco —Hermione le tendió un vaso con la poción que había conseguido de la enfermería del Ministerio—. Te aliviará.

Él lo tomó, agradecido, y bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Todavía se encontraban en la segunda planta del Ministerio, en una especie de sala de visitas, no demasiado espaciosa, con dos hileras de sillas de plástico pegadas a la pared. Un auror les había llevado hasta allí y les había dicho que esperaran. Aunque nadie sabía exactamente a qué. Stuart Gamp, al que los aurores habían sacado de la cama y cuyo testimonio había sido la causa del interrogatorio de Draco, se había unido tímidamente a ellos.

—Lo siento, Draco —se había disculpado con el pintor—. Pero es que has ido tantas veces a buscarle para comer. Y te juro que ese tipo era exacto a ti.

Ron estaba sentado en un rincón, callado y taciturno. Seguía enfadado con Dean y Seamus por no haberle dicho lo sucedido entre Harry y Wood. Por su parte, ellos se mantenían lo más apartados posible del pelirrojo después de la dura discusión que habían tenido tan pronto le habían soltado. George y Bill no se habían mostrado mucho más comprensivos, pero al menos no habían intentado golpearlos. Neville, callado, daba apoyo moral a Dean y a Seamus sentado a su lado; él era capaz de comprender por qué habían respetado el deseo de Harry. Estaba convencido de que los Weasley también lo harían cuando pudieran pensar con claridad. Hermione estaba sentada entre Draco y Blaise, bebiéndose el té que había conseguido junto a la poción para el pintor.

Era casi media mañana cuando por fin la puerta de la sala se abrió de nuevo. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Gawain Robards, el Jefe de Aurores, Arthur Weasley, que entró con expresión aturdida detrás de él y el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Buenos días, señores —saludó Shacklebolt con voz profunda—. Parece ser que han tenido una noche movidita… —clavó su mirada en Ron, aunque no lo hizo de forma demasiado severa—. Robards, por favor —dijo a continuación, cediéndole la palabra al Jefe de Aurores.

Robards carraspeó un poco y puso cara de circunstancias.

—Hace apenas unos minutos que mis hombres han acabado de registrar la casa del señor Wood, tal como ustedes solicitaron —una corriente de nerviosismo se extendió entre todos los que hasta el momento habían esperado en la sala—. No han encontrado nada. Debo decir que el señor Wood ha colaborado en todo y nos ha facilitado el acceso a su casa sin ningún problema.

—¿No piensan interrogarle? —preguntó Draco con los dientes apretados.

—Mantiene que no ha visto al señor Potter desde el entrenamiento del viernes pasado. Que a ustedes nunca les había gustado que mantuviera una relación con él y que ahora pretenden acusarle porque, palabras textuales, _nunca les ha caído bien_.

—¿Qué no nos cae bien? Si sus hombres no saben hacer bien su trabajo, Robards, déjeme a mi cinco minutos con Oliver y le demostraré lo bien que me cae —gruñó Ron con fiereza, crujiendo los puños.

—Ron, cállate —ordenó su padre, quien había descubierto todo aquel descalabro hacía apenas media hora—. ¡Ya tienes un juicio pendiente por agresión!

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó Draco con una ironía que apenas cubría lo agresivo de su tono—. ¿Nada de salas de interrogatorio? ¿Nada de presión? ¿Nada de _veritaserum_?

La tensión de Robards en ese  momento fue palpable para todos. Apenas sin mirar a Draco, respondió:

—Esta poción está prohibida actualmente, señor Malfoy. A no ser…

—A no ser que el sujeto en cuestión lleve la marca oscura —terminó Draco por él con amargo sarcasmo.

El Jefe de Aurores asintió en silencio. Blaise dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de su amigo, tratando de tranquilizarle, mientras fulminaba a Robards con la mirada.

—De momento, el señor Wood es nuestro principal sospechoso, así que va a ser sometido a vigilancia —intervino Shacklebolt, tratando de relajar un poco la tensión que se mascaba en el ambiente—. No podrá dar un paso sin que sepamos lo que hace.

—¿Pero y si le ha… —Hermione no se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra—… hecho daño?

Fue Robards quien respondió.

—El señor Potter sigue vivo —afirmó el Jefe de Aurores con rotundidad, aunque no se atrevió a asegurar en qué circunstancias—. Por todo lo que hemos podido averiguar hasta ahora, gracias a la información que ustedes nos han dado y la que hemos podido extraer del señor Wood, nos inclinamos a pensar que le mantiene escondido en algún lugar, esperando que dejemos de buscarle.

—¿De verdad ese idiota piensa que dejaremos de buscarle? —se mofó George.

—Eso es lo que, aparentemente, haremos —respondió Robards muy serio—. Mantendremos la alerta durante unos días y después disminuiremos la presión sobre la búsqueda. Haremos que Wood se sienta lo suficientemente seguro como para que se relaje y cometa algún error. Hemos puesto un hechizo de rastreo sobre todas las apariciones que realice desde este mismo momento. No importa donde vaya, sabremos dónde está. Sea donde sea que haya escondido al señor Potter, tendrá que cubrir sus necesidades más básicas. No creemos que pase mucho tiempo antes de que tenga que hacerle una visita. Esa es la razón de que no le detengamos todavía —dijo posando la mirada exclusivamente en Draco—. Necesitamos que nos lleve hasta él.

Un pesado silencio se extendió por toda la sala. Parecía que la espera iba a ser larga.

 

 

Había pasado una semana sin que los aurores hubieran obtenido ningún resultado. Wood hacía una vida completamente normal. No se había desplazado ni aparecido en ningún lugar sospechoso o fuera de lo habitual. Había entrenado toda la semana con su equipo y jugado un partido el fin de semana. Incluso había sacado tiempo para pasarse por el Ministerio y preguntar, muy preocupado, si había noticias sobre Harry.

Draco estaba al borde del ataque de nervios. O Wood era más listo de lo que todos habían pensado o Robards estaba completamente equivocado y el ex novio de Harry había hecho suyo el dicho “lo maté porque era mío”. Y Draco había pasado demasiado tiempo deseando que Harry se fijara en él para otra cosa que no fuera maldecirle. Así que el destino no podía ser tan cabrón como para arrebatárselo ahora porque su cupo con las cabronadas del destino ya estaba cubierto desde hacía tiempo.

Con una furiosa determinación, Draco puso patas arriba la casa: armarios, cajones, baúles… Sabía que Harry la tenía y debía estar en alguna parte, muy bien escondida. Desesperado, incluso sacó las fundas de los sofás. Pero no la encontró. Si Harry tenia algún cajón o compartimiento secreto en alguna parte, nunca había llegado a decírselo. Y si lo que buscaba estaba guardado allí, ya podía ir dando por acabado su plan antes de empezar. Como último recurso, echó un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea, esperando que los Weasley estuvieran en casa.

—¿La capa de invisibilidad de  Harry? —preguntó Hermione tras recuperarse del sobresalto de ver salir a Draco de su chimenea como si fuera Atila apunto de arrasar el imperio romano—. Creo que… la tiene Ron.

Hermione le explicó a Draco que George y su marido habían tenido algunos problemas de hurtos en la tienda, a pesar de los hechizos de protección que ponían en la mercancía. Ron le había pedido a Harry su capa de invisibilidad para atrapar al espabilado ladrón. Sin perder tiempo, Draco se apareció en el Callejón Diagon, delante de Sortilegios Weasley.

—¿Para qué quieres la capa? —preguntó Ron, a la defensiva.

—Para vigilar a Wood dentro de su casa —respondió Draco—. Es imposible que en toda una semana no haya hecho ningún movimiento extraño. Que Robards diga lo que quiera, pero yo ya me he cansado de esperar.

El pelirrojo, pensativo, asintió.

—Está bien —dijo—. Pero entraré yo.

—Ni hablar —rechazó Draco—. Tú tienes una orden de alejamiento. Puedes quedarte fuera, si quieres, por si necesito ayuda.

Ron iba a protestar cuando su hermano George intervino.

—Tiene razón, Ronnie. Él entra y nosotros esperamos fuera. Incluso podemos hacer turnos entre Bill, Neville y yo.

—Neville está en Hogwarts toda la semana —gruñó Ron.

—Bueno, pues entonces nos los repartiremos entre Bill y yo. Tú esperarás fuera, Ronnie —recalcó.

—También podemos contar con Blaise —dijo Draco—. Y con Dean y Seamus, seguramente.

Aunque no muy conforme, finalmente Ron asintió.

—Espéranos en casa a que cerremos la tienda —le dijo a Draco—. Allí hablaremos con más tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo —aprobó el pintor—. Avisaré a los demás.

 

 

El plan quedó conformado aquella misma noche. Draco no admitió que no fuera otro que él quien entrara en la casa para vigilar todos los movimientos de Wood. Los demás se turnarían por parejas fuera de la propiedad, por si necesitaba cualquier tipo de ayuda. Para establecer el momento exacto en que Wood regresaba a su hogar habría siempre alguien de guardia. Hermione encantó nuevamente una serie de galeones, como había hecho en la escuela, para poder comunicarse entre ellos y, sobre todo, para que Draco pudiera aparecerse en el momento correcto e introducirse en la casa o pedir ayuda si la cosa se ponía fea. El único inconveniente era que seguramente también habría aurores por allí, así que tenían que ir con mucho cuidado si no querían acabar todos con una orden de alejamiento como Ron.

 

 

El galeón que Draco mantenía continuamente en su mano se calentó  a las seis y veinte, la tarde siguiente. Entrar en la casa la casa fue mucho más fácil de lo que el pintor pensaba. Wood no había puesto ningún hechizo de seguridad en la puerta. Tal vez porque sospechaba que era vigilado y no quería dar la impresión de que tenía algo que esconder. Draco sabía que eran Ron y su hermano Bill los que estaban fuera montando guardia y le habían avisado de la llegada de Wood, pero fue incapaz de verlos. Les hizo saber de su presencia a través de la moneda. Tampoco vio a ningún auror. A pesar de llevar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry actuó con mucha cautela, esperando que los servidores del orden público mágico no hubieran puesto ningún hechizo especial alrededor de la casa, además del detector de apariciones, que pudiera alertarlos de su presencia.

Wood parecía completamente tranquilo y relajado. Estaba en la cocina, tomándose una cerveza. Todavía llevaba el uniforme de entrenamiento del Puddlemere y su aspecto era el de alguien que había estado haciendo un esforzado ejercicio físico. Dejó el botellín de cerveza vacío sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina. Draco le siguió. Subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior sigilosamente detrás del jugador. Entró en lo que debía ser su habitación —y en algún momento también la de Harry, pensó Draco con resquemor— y empezó a desnudarse, regando el suelo con las ropas sucias de su uniforme. Después se metió en el baño y Draco oyó el ruido de la ducha. Esperó pacientemente en un rincón de la habitación a que acabara. Casi veinte minutos después Wood salió envuelto en una toalla y se dirigió a la cómoda, de donde sacó un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta. Se vistió y salió nuevamente de la habitación.

Draco contempló pacientemente cómo se preparaba la cena, un par de simples sándwiches y otra cerveza. Después se sentó en el sofá, delante del televisor, y engulló los sándwiches y la cerveza mientras miraba una película muggle. Draco buscó un rincón seguro donde sentarse mientras esperaba a que Wood se decidiera hacer algo más que permanecer repantingado en el sofá mirando la televisión. En ese momento entendía perfectamente a Ron, porque era difícil estar allí, escondido y quieto, reprimiéndose las ganas de sacar la varita y maldecir a ese hijo de puta.

Durante la segunda película, Wood medio dormitó, entreabriendo los ojos de vez en cuando y volviendo a cerrarlos. Draco empezó a desesperarse porque el jugador no tenía pinta de querer hacer otra cosa que holgazanear en el sofá. Ya eran sobre las diez de la noche cuando Wood se levantó por fin, con el plato y el botellín de cerveza vacíos en las manos para dejarlos en la cocina, y a continuación subir bostezando las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Por un momento, Draco dudó si seguirlo. Estaba claro que el hombre iba a acostarse. En el último momento, decidió hacerlo y consiguió entrar en la habitación antes de que cerrara la puerta. Le estaban entrando unas irresistibles ganas de clavarle la varita en la garganta y obligarle a confesar, por las buenas o por las malas, qué había hecho con Harry.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Wood cogió su propia varita, que había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche, y Draco enarboló la suya, temiendo por un momento haber sido descubierto. Sin embargo, Wood no hizo ademán de volverse hacia donde él se encontraba, sino que se dirigió hacia el gran armario ropero. Abrió ambas puertas y después agitó la varita en dirección a la ropa que colgaba, pronunciando un hechizo que Draco no entendió. Por un momento, el pintor se preguntó si el tipo tendría algún hechizo en su ropa para mantenerla limpia, o planchada o si simplemente quería elegir lo que se pondría al día siguiente. No estaba preparado para lo que apareció entonces dentro del armario, dejando atrás camisas, pantalones y túnicas.

La urna de cristal era tan larga como el ancho del armario. Wood la hizo levitar lentamente, hasta que prácticamente la mitad quedó fuera del mueble. Draco se quedó sin respiración al reconocer, sin ningún género de duda, a la persona que había dentro. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Wood levantó la tapa y acarició con mucha ternura el rostro del hombre que yacía en su interior.

—Hola, cariño, no nos habíamos visto desde esta mañana…

Wood estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. La varita rehiló en la mano de Draco, reprimiendo a duras penas la imperdonable que amenazaba con salir de los labios de su dueño. No, se dijo, sería Wood quien perdería su alma con un dementor, no él. Con el pulso temblón, ejecutó el hechizo que haría que las monedas de todos los demás se calentaran, dando la voz de alarma. Después, dejó que la capa de invisibilidad se deslizara hasta el suelo. La expresión de terror de Wood en aquel momento jamás compensaría el lacerante dolor que atravesaba el pecho de Draco.

Los minutos siguientes se convirtieron en un auténtico caos. La inmediata aparición de Ron y Bill dentro de la casa y las que se sucedieron escasos segundos después, alertaron el hechizo detector de  los aurores que estaban de vigilancia, quienes a su vez, antes de aparecerse en ella también, pidieron refuerzos al Cuartel General de Aurores. Una confusión de civiles, aurores, hechizos y gritos que trataban de poner orden reinó en la casa de Wood durante unos minutos. Sólo Draco, aferrado a una urna de cristal dura y fría, trataba de proteger de aquel caos a la única persona que seguramente no lo necesitaba.

—Un sanador de San Mungo llegará en unos momentos —anunció Robards a la silenciosa habitación.

Después del alboroto y el desconcierto iniciales, ahora nadie hablaba. Los aurores se habían llevado a un aturdido Wood al Ministerio para interrogarle. La urna de cristal seguía abierta, tal como la había dejado el guardián del Puddlemere. Harry estaba tan sereno y tranquilo como si simplemente estuviera dormido. Draco seguía mirándole con expresión extraviada, sin poder aceptar todavía la evidencia que tenía frente a sus ojos. Blaise, a su lado, estaba pendiente de cualquier gesto de su amigo para ofrecerle el consuelo necesario cuando por fin se derrumbara.

—Esta fría, pero no helada…

La voz de Hermione fue apenas un susurro, pero sonó casi como un _sonorus_ en la muda habitación. Draco volvió el rostro hacia ella.

—Tampoco está rígida—Hermione levantó la mano de Harry entre las suyas para demostrar lo que estaba diciendo—. No está rígida, Draco —insistió.

—Debe ser algún tipo de hechizo, para conservarle… no sé… —dijo Blaise en voz baja. Sólo faltaba que una loca, aunque fuera de dolor, le metiera ideas extrañas a Draco en la cabeza.

El pintor se inclinó un poco sobre el rostro de Harry, buscando no sabía exactamente qué. Y fue entonces cuando percibió el sutil olor que parecía emanar de su mejilla.

—¿Qué te recuerda este olor, Blaise?

Éste le miró con expresión incrédula. ¿De verdad pretendía que oliera a un… a Harry?

—Anisado como… la absenta —se respondió a si mismo Draco.

—¿Absenta? —repitió Hermione.

Draco asintió. Robards se acercó a la urna. La conversación entre los amigos de Potter había despertado su curiosidad. Se sentía peor que mal por haber fallado en su análisis de la situación, dándoles falsas esperanzas. Harry Potter estaba muerto y ese sería, sin ningún tipo de duda, el peor fracaso de su carrera.

—La absenta se elabora con ajenjo… —Draco miró a Hermione, como si esperara que ella acabara de tirar del hilo que todavía se le resistía.

—¿Por qué le daría absenta? —se preguntó Hermione. Las lágrimas se habían detenido y su mente se había puesto a trabajar, aparcando el dolor por un momento—. Es alucinógena, creo.

—No más que si abusas de cualquier otro tipo de alcohol —intervino Blaise.

—¿Pero, os estáis oyendo?

Y de pronto, sin hacer el menor caso a las palabras de reproche de Ron, Hermione y Draco se miraron.

—Ajenjo, asfódelo, raíces de valeriana… —empezó a enumerar Draco.

—¡Y judías soporíferas! —terminó Hermione entusiasmada.

Blaise los miró a los dos. Evidentemente, el dolor los había enajenado.

—Robards, que ese sanador traiga poción Wiggenweld, si no ha salido de San Mungo todavía —pidió Draco—.  Blaise, ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí.

—Draco, por favor… —se asustó su amigo.

—¡Maldita sea, Blaise! —se impacientó Draco— Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, ¡eso es lo que le ha dado!

Ron y Robards, que eran los que estaban más cerca, se apresuraron a ayudarles.

 

 

La poción Wiggenweld no era algo que un sanador llevara en su maletín cuando iba a certificar una defunción. Y en San Mungo tampoco la tenían en stock, ya que difícilmente les llegaban pacientes aquejados del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Con los nervios desechos, Draco y los demás tuvieron que esperar las dos largas horas que tardaron en elaborarla.

Cuando por fin les permitieron entrar en la habitación, Harry ya estaba despierto. Un poco somnoliento todavía, pero discutiendo con el sanador que pretendía dejarle veinticuatro horas más en aquella cama.

—Es sólo por precaución, señor Potter.

—Pues yo quiero dormir en mi cama esta noche, sanador Pye. Le doy mi palabra de que no me moveré de allí.

—No, no sé moverá —dijo una voz detrás del sanador.

—¡Draco!

Harry dio un brinco en la cama y sólo la rápida intervención del sanador Pye impidió que pudiera salir de ella.

—Oye, puedes saludar a los demás también, si quieres… —dijo Ron, más emocionado que ofendido.

Mientras todos saludaban y abrazaban a Harry, Draco se mantuvo un poco apartado, hablando discretamente con el sanador y convenciéndole de que él se ocuparía de que su paciente no saliera de la cama durante esas veinticuatros horas; pero de la cama de su casa. Finalmente, el sanador accedió.

—Bueno, todo el mundo fuera —ordenó Blaise, empezando a empujar amablemente a la concurrencia hacia la puerta—. Estoy seguro de que Harry quiere vestirse lo antes posible y largarse de aquí.

Por fin, Harry y Draco se quedaron solos. Sentado al borde de la cama, vestido solamente con la bata del hospital, Harry esbozó una sonrisa suave, casi tímida.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —bajó la mirada un momento, antes de volver a posarla en Draco.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, el pintor se acercó lo suficiente a Harry como para poder tocarle. Extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla, que ahora estaba tibia y sonrosada. Y se reflejó en esos ojos que no pensó volver a ver tan verdes y vivos. Esos que le dejaban sin voz y sin palabras. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue abrazarle. Enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Harry y cerrar los ojos. Sentir su respiración, el calor de su cuerpo, los labios que dejaron pequeños besos sobre su pelo, compartiendo su silencio. Hacía siete años que Draco no lloraba.


	8. Chapter 8

El Mundial de Quidditch había pasado más rápido de lo que Draco hubiera imaginado. Stu se había hecho cargo del equipo los primeros días, que había viajado a Roma sin su guardián oficial, en Azkaban a la espera de juicio, y sin su entrenador, al que habían ordenado una semana de reposo para que su cuerpo fuera adaptándose de nuevo a la vida cotidiana. Pero había sido imposible contener a Harry más de dos días en Londres. Habían llegado a Roma la víspera del primero partido de Inglaterra en el Mundial, que fue contra Francia. Habían ganado. Después habían tenido una racha ininterrumpida de victorias, hasta llegar a la final, inevitablemente, contra una Bulgaria también invicta. Habían perdido tras un partido que había durado cinco horas y que había acabado con los nervios de Draco, la rodilla y la voz de Harry y las esperanzas de los aficionados ingleses. Harry había dicho al equipo, y a los medios después, que ser subcampeones estaba muy bien; que habían dejado a dieciocho equipos detrás y sólo tenían a uno delante; que había sido un buen ensayo para convertirse en campeones en el siguiente Mundial.

 En la intimidad del dormitorio, y con Draco como único testigo, Harry sí había tenido un pequeño bajón, decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber conseguido lo que tantas horas de trabajo le había costado. Pero el pintor supo muy bien cómo consolarle, y las dos siguientes semanas que pasaron en Italia de vacaciones habían sido una pura delicia.

Cuando regresaron a Inglaterra se cambiaron las tornas. Ante la inminente llegada del día de la exposición en el Ministerio, los nervios de Draco le volvieron irascible y un poco paranoico. Mientras Blaise se ocupaba de los últimos detalles para que todo saliera perfecto, Harry se dedicaba a parar los golpes de histerismo de su novio y a convencerle de que era un pintor tan maravilloso que todo el mundo se rendiría a sus pies.

Inevitablemente, el viernes veinticuatro de septiembre, llegó.

Draco estaba tan alterado que se había auto recetado una poción calmante. A partir de las cinco de la tarde, hora en que todos los empleados del Ministerio acababan su jornada, había estado apareciendo los cuadros desde su estudio, con la ayuda de Harry y Blaise. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Elveira Elkins y su entusiasmado equipo fueron colocando algunos alrededor de la fuente y otros siguiendo camino hasta la tarima del fondo del atrio, donde el Ministro aparecía para hacer comunicados a la prensa o dar su discurso de Navidad. Fue precisamente allí donde colocaron el cuadro del Ministro, cubierto con una brillante tela dorada, encima de un pequeño podio de madera, no demasiado elevado, pero sí lo suficiente para quedar ligeramente por encima del otro cuadro que fue colocado justo a su lado, cubierto con otra tela igual. El ceño de Harry seguía arrugándose cada vez que lo miraba, a pesar de haber cedido a los persuasivos ruegos de Draco.

Habían aparecido treinta cuadros en total y Harry se preguntó cómo había tantos cuando él estaba seguro que en el estudio de Draco no había más de quince o dieciséis. Además, algunos estaban, sorprendentemente, en blanco.

—Draco…

—¿Mmm…?

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que hemos traído lienzos en blanco? Deberíamos quitarlos de ahí…

Que, sospechosamente, Draco no le mirara a los ojos cuando respondió, hizo que algunas alarmas empezaran a sonar en la cabeza de Harry.

—En realidad, no están en blanco—aclaró el pintor. Y movió su varita hacia el que estaba más cerca de ellos—. ¿Ves?

Negras y brillantes, como si se tratara de pintura fresca, aparecieron unas letras sobre el vacío lienzo: **Serbal, 32,4 centímetros, nervio de dragón, rígida.** Harry las leyó, boquiabierto.

—Esa es la descripción de una varita…

Draco asintió.

—La de Blaise, para ser más exactos —afirmó.

Harry le miró sin comprender y después extendió la mirada hacia los otros lienzos en blanco.

—¿Has pintado… varitas? —preguntó, extrañado. Nada más acabar de pronunciar esa frase sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, justo como su boca— ¡No me jodas!

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas de Blaise… —dijo, como quitándole importancia—. Y a Elkins le pareció una buena idea para recaudar fondos que irán destinados a una nueva ala en San Mungo.

Harry cogió a Draco bruscamente por los hombros, clavándole dolorosamente las puntas de sus crispados dedos.

—Dime que la mía no está…

Draco se mordió el labio y miró a su novio con expresión de disculpa antes de decir:

—Es por una buena causa, Harry. Blaise cree que ayudará mucho a limpiar mi reputación… —explicó, mucho menos convencido de lo que trataba de aparentar.

—Draco… —la voz del entrenador fue un gruñido, gutural, que a su novio le sonó casi amenazador.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, también he pintado la mía… —antes de que a Harry le diera un ataque y decidiera emprenderla a _Incendius_ con todos los cuadros que encontrara en blanco, Draco le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a un rincón del atrio— Ven, cálmate y deja que te cuente como funciona todo esto…

 

 

A las siete en punto las chimeneas del atrio empezaron a vomitar a los primeros invitados, embutidos en sus mejores galas como si se tratara de una fiesta de alto copete. Blaise había añadido ese requisito a la invitación que se había enviado a todo el que era alguien en el mundo mágico. Con el consentimiento de Draco, a esa lista había añadido también un par de invitados que ya no estaba en la élite de la sociedad mágica y que, probablemente, tampoco serían recibidos con demasiado entusiasmo. Pero su presencia era imprescindible para el pintor.

A las siete y media el atrio aparecía igual de concurrido que en un día normal de trabajo. Magos y brujas deambulaban de aquí para allá observando las pinturas, comentando lo extraño que era que no se movieran, atracándose en las mesas distribuidas por los laterales con bebidas y canapés y, sobre todo, preguntándose por qué había cuadros que estaban vacíos.

Draco estaba tan nervioso que la mano que sostenía la copa de vino blanco, le temblaba. No ayudaba demasiado a calmarlos que cada vez que se acercaba Blaise por donde ellos estuviesen, Harry le mirara como si quisiera asesinarle. O que Elkins no dejara de meter baza mientras él trataba de mantener una conversación coherente con el Ministro Shacklebolt. Que Granger se comportara como su fuera su agente número dos. O que Thomas y Finnigan no dejaran de hacer veladas insinuaciones sobre lo que podían contener los cuadros en blanco a cualquiera que manifestara su sorpresa sobre éstos. Por momentos, Draco se sentía más cerca del final de su carrera como pintor en el mundo mágico, que de su supuesto despegue y reconocimiento.

—Esto ha sido un error, Blaise —le susurró a su amigo en cuanto le vio acercarse a ellos nuevamente.

—No es cierto —rebatió el agente con energía—. La gente está acogiendo tu obra muy bien. En cuanto se descubran los retratos del Ministro y de Harry, te adorarán.

—Y cuando se descubran los otros, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu “varita” —susurró Harry, añadiendo su granito de arena a la conversación.

—Harry, no ayudas… —se exasperó Blaise. Después se dirigió al pintor de forma mucho más calmada— Draco, amigo, ha llegado el momento de demostrar lo bien puestos que los tienes. Tus padres acaban de llegar.

Draco siguió la mirada de Blaise, al tiempo que sentía como Harry le quitaba la copa suavemente de la mano. Su padre, aunque visiblemente envejecido, exhibía el mismo porte orgulloso y desafiante de siempre. Tuvo que reconocer que su madre seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba.

—No hagas nada, ¿de acuerdo? Espera a que ellos den el primer paso —aconsejó Blaise— ¿Me has oído, Draco?

El pintor asintió, desviando la mirada antes de que se encontrara con la de Lucius y se produjera un momento incómodo. Todavía no estaba preparado para afrontarla.

—Creo que Elveira va a empezar su discurso —intervino entonces Harry—. Deberíamos ir para allá…

Draco asintió, sintiendo una extraña sensación de irrealidad. Harry le tomó de la mano y les abrió pasó hasta el fondo del atrio, donde el Ministro de Magia ya se encontraba esperando.

La jefa del Departamento de Deportes i _Saraos_ les sorprendió haciendo un gran discurso. Explicó cómo había conocido la obra de Draco Malfoy en Berlín y que tanto ella como la delegación que le acompañaba se habían sentido impresionados. Que había que dar oportunidades a las personas que por su tesón y esfuerzo sin duda se las merecían y sentirse orgullosos de que esas personas formaran parte de la sociedad mágica. Que algunos, como ella, lo habían entendido enseguida. Y a continuación todo el mundo vio el mal disimulado guiño que iba dirigido a Harry Potter, quien se lo devolvió con una gran sonrisa, en una clara alusión a que algunos habían hecho _algo más_ que entenderlo. Hubo una suave corriente de risas antes de que Elveira reanudara su discurso, que se extendió algunos minutos más para desesperación de Draco.

Finalmente, el Ministro de Magia descubrió su retrato entre grandes aplausos y a continuación Harry retiró la tela dorada que cubría el suyo, que fue aplaudido con mucho más fervor todavía. Los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas que habían sido invitados al evento empezaron a dispararse sin cesar, tratando de captar la esencia del momento. Sobre todo, lo cariñoso que se había puesto el héroe con el pintor después de que éste subiera también a la tarima para recibir personalmente las felicitaciones del Ministro.

Después de aplicarse un nuevo _Sonorus_ , la voz de Elveira Elkins inundó otra vez el atrio.

—Damas, caballeros, un momento de atención, por favor.

El estridente sonido de voces y risas fue aplacándose paulatinamente y la atención de todos se concentró de nuevo en la organizadora.

—Como sabrán, hemos decidido aprovechar este evento para celebrar la recaudación de fondos anual destinada a cubrir las necesidades de nuestro hospital mágico, San Mungo —hubo un murmullo de aprobación—. Para ello se ha establecido una exposición paralela, cuyos cuadros han sido también pintados por el señor Draco Malfoy, y que ha sido bautizada como… —Elveira consultó la tarjeta que tenía en la mano—… _Las Varitas Más Poderosas del Mundo Mágico_ —hubo otro murmullo, que esta vez expresaba la curiosidad de los asistentes—. Les recuerdo que estos cuadros no pueden adquirirse porque todos tienen ya propietarios, quienes los han cedido amablemente para esta causa.

Elveira observó a la concurrencia con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Dada la naturaleza de estas pinturas… —continuó, con la voz cargada de insinuación—, la exposición se encuentra en una sala privada de mi departamento, en la séptima planta. Son un total de catorce cuadros, en los que se ha plasmado algunas de las poderosas _varitas_ que ayudaron a acabar con quien ustedes ya saben —cuando todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Harry Potter y éste enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, Elveira se vio en la necesidad de añadir—: Debo aclarar que ni están todas los que son, ni son todas los que están…

Sus últimas palabras parecieron desanimar un poco a cierto sector del público, que ya había empezado a hacer correr la imaginación con el héroe, mientras el resto de los asistentes se preguntaba qué interés podía tener el cuadro de una varita.

—¡Bien! —exclamó animosamente Elveira—. Como podrán observar, en todos los lienzos que hasta ahora estaban en blanco, el señor Zabini, muchas gracias, Blaise, ha hecho aparecer las características de una varita. Sólo tienen que elegir una y leer en voz alta la descripción que aparece en el lienzo y a continuación decir la cantidad de galeones que van a donar. Aparecerán en la sala que antes he mencionado y podrán ver el cuadro de la varita que han elegido. Pero únicamente _esa_ varita —recalcó—, los demás cuadros permanecerán en blanco para ustedes. Sin embargo… —Elveira hizo una teatral pausa, y observó con complacencia como sus siguientes palabras eran esperadas con gran expectación—… cualquier donación que supere los 5.000 galeones tendrá derecho a ver la exposición entera. ¡Adelante, amigos! ¡San Mungo les necesita!

Con menos entusiasmo del que Elveira esperaba después de su enérgico e incitador discurso, magos y brujas empezaron a deambular por el atrio, observando los lienzos blancos, leyendo las descripciones escritas en ellos y cuchicheando entre ellos. Parecía que todos esperaban que fuera otro quien diera el primer paso. La mayoría no tenía muy claro qué era lo que iba a ver una vez hecha su donación. Un poco preocupado por aquella falta de entusiasmo, Blaise se acercó a una bruja de mediana edad que llevaba un gran sombrero de plumas y que tenía el aspecto de estar cargada de galeones. Estaba observaba detenidamente el lienzo donde se encontraba, precisamente, la descripción de su propia varita.

—Es una buena varita —susurró en tono insinuador—. Yo de usted le haría una buena donación, no le decepcionará…

Ella se volvió hacia el agente y le observó detenidamente, con mirada apreciativa.

—Está bien. Me fiaré de su consejo —se volvió hacia el lienzo y leyó—: _Serbal, 32,4 centímetros, nervio de dragón, rígida._ Quinientos galeones.

Y desapareció.

Un par de minutos después, volvía a aparecer, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada. Trató de recomponerse un poco, estrechamente observada por el círculo de curiosos que se había formado a su alrededor y esperaba saber si realmente esa otra exposición valía la pena.

—Penny, querida —dijo con voz temblona, dirigiéndose a otra bruja que, como los demás, esperaba expectante—, no deberías morir sin haber visto esto…

—¿Crees que vale realmente la…?

Pero Dilys Pennifold, que así se llamaba la bruja, no tardó ni dos segundos en hacer su nueva donación.

— _Serbal, 32,4 centímetros, nervio de dragón, rígida._ ¡Cinco mil galeones!

Estupefacta, su amiga la vio desaparecer de nuevo sin obtener respuesta. Ni corta ni perezosa, se dirigió hacia el siguiente lienzo, dos cuadros más allá.

— _Sauce, 35 centímetros, pelo de cola de unicornio, flexible_ —leyó. Y tras dudar unos segundos ofreció—: Cinco mil cien galeones —¡No iba a ser ella menos!

A partir de ese momento, el atrio se llenó de voces pronunciando descripciones de varitas, y haciendo donaciones que en primer lugar eran razonablemente correctas y a continuación se convertían en cifras de tres ceros.

 

_Espino, 25'4 centímetros, nervio de dragón, elástica…_

_Cerezo, 34,2 centímetros, núcleo de pelo de unicornio…_

_Acebo, 28 centímetros, flexible, núcleo de pluma de fénix…_

_Madera de carpe, 26 centímetros, fibra sensible de dragón, rígida y muy gruesa…_

_Fresno, 30,5 centímetros, agradablemente flexible, pelo de unicornio…_

_Palisandro, 25 centímetros, nervio corazón de dragón, rígida…_

Y en esa sala del séptimo piso, ya casi más concurrida que el propio atrio, se podían oír frases como:

 

_¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¿Qué les dieron de comer a estos chicos?_

_¡Los cinco mil galeones mejor gastados de mi vida!_

_¿Alguien sabe de qué está hecha la varita de Harry Potter?_

_No, pero esa mata pelirroja es de un Weasley, seguro…_

_¡Vámonos, Primrose! ¡Esto es vergonzoso!_

_Vete tú si quieres, querido. Voy por la tercera varita y todavía me faltan once…_

_No te deprimas, Arsenius. Seguro que ese pintor ha exagerado un poco…_

_¡Estoy segura de que esta SÍ que es la varita de Harry Potter!_

_Carmilla, querida, Harry Potter es moreno, no rubio._

 

En esos momentos en el atrio sólo quedaban el Ministro con Elkins y su equipo, que charlaban con Harry y Draco; los propietarios de los cuadros; los invitados que no tenían cinco mil galeones para donar o que estaban demasiado escandalizados como para hacerlo; también los periodistas, que pese a todos sus protestas, tenían absolutamente prohibida la entrada a la sala del séptimo piso, y a los que Blaise trataba de entretener con una biografía hecha a medida del pintor, y al mismo tiempo, no perder de vista a Rita Skeeter. Y a los Malfoy.

—En algún momento tendrás que hablar con ellos, Draco —le susurró Harry — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

El pintor tardó unos momentos en responder. Sabía que Harry tenía razón. Los había invitado; no podía pasarse toda la noche evitándolos. Y estaba claro que ellos no darían el primer paso. La sociedad mágica no estaba al tanto de sus desavenencias familiares. Su padre se había preocupado de ello, dando a entender que Draco había decidido vivir su propia vida, no que hubiera echado a su propio hijo a la calle.

—No —dijo por fin—. Debo resolver esto yo solo.

La expresión herida de Harry le hizo considerar sus siguientes palabras.

—No es una especie de desquite porque tú no me contaste lo de Wood —aseguró. Después besó suavemente los labios de su novio—. Simplemente necesito hacerlo solo, Harry, ¿comprendes?

Harry asintió, conformado.

—Pero estaré ahí a la menor señal —aseguró—. No voy a perderos de vista.

Draco le besó de nuevo y después, resuelto, se dirigió hacia la fuente, donde se encontraban sus progenitores, aparentemente, admirando sus cuadros.

—Padre, madre.

Lucius Malfoy tardó unos estudiados segundos en volverse hacia su hijo. Y cuando lo hizo, su mirada fue tan fría y arrogante como la de ese día que había destruido el estudio de Draco.

—Oh, estás ahí… Tu madre y yo creímos que no pensabas hablarnos en toda la noche.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Narcisa, mucho menos altiva que su marido.

Él le devolvió una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, pero sus ojos volaron inmediatamente a Lucius de nuevo.

—Lo que me extraña es que hayáis venido, padre.

—No se puede rechazar una invitación firmada por el Ministro.

—Ah… el Ministro… —Draco esbozó una sonrisa amarga— Supongo que ahora no te atreverías a quemar ninguno de estos cuadros, ¿verdad, padre? Ni a insultarme y maldecirme por haberlos pintado.

Lucius no respondió, pero apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas, deslizando una mirada helada sobre su hijo. Sin embargo, dijo:

—Ven mañana a casa y hablaremos sobre todo esto.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —respondió secamente Draco—. Mañana estaré en mi propia casa, la que comparto con Harry. Y sobre _esto_ —señaló los lienzos a su alrededor—, no tienes derecho a decir nada. Es mi trabajo, mi vida y tú ya no tienes nada que ver en ella.

Draco sintió primero el brazo que se enredó alrededor de su cintura, antes que la pregunta formulada con una voz extrañamente fría.

—¿Todo bien, Draco?

El pintor apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa que sólo un segundo antes hubiera sido incapaz de esbozar. Harry debía haber hecho un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse al margen hasta ese momento.

—Sí, de hecho, ya hemos terminado —respondió.

—Pues entonces, vamos. Algunos invitados quieren hablar contigo sobre tu brillante trabajo con… er… las… varitas.

Draco empezó a caminar de regreso al fondo del atrio junto a Harry, pero apenas había dado unos pasos, se detuvo, y volviéndose hacia su padre dijo con una sonrisa irónica:

—Claro que puedo hacerlo…

Draco agitó la varita, pronunciando en voz baja el hechizo-contraseña que habían acordado con Elkins para que ellos pudieran moverse sin dificultad entre el atrio y la sala del séptimo piso.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Harry un poco alarmado cuando el matrimonio Malfoy desapareció.

—Nada, Harry, cumplir una promesa.

Y como su novio le miró sin entender a qué se refería, Draco explicó:

—Hace unos meses, cuando aparecimos en El Profeta juntos por primera vez, mi padre me envió una nota diciendo que _si no podía avergonzarle más_. Y yo le respondí que por supuesto que podía. Que sólo me diera tiempo.

—¿Y…?

Draco sonrió con malicia.

—Les he mandado a ver Las Varitas Más Poderosas del Mundo Mágico.

—¡No me jodas! —Harry estalló en carcajadas.

—Dame tiempo a llegar a casa… —dijo Draco con picardía.

—Por cierto, al contario de toda esa gente y ahora tus padres, yo todavía no he visto el cuadro de _tu varita_ … —le reprochó Harry un poco picado.

El pintor se detuvo a pocos pasos de llegar donde se encontraban Ministro e invitados esperándolos, miró a Harry alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Draco Malfoy y susurró:

—¿Y para qué quieres verla en un cuadro, Harry, si tendrás la original en el culo en cuanto lleguemos a casa?

Harry le obsequió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de decir:

—Por cierto, ¿sabes cómo te ha bautizado Elveira mientras hablabas con tus padres? —Draco negó con la cabeza, temiéndose lo peor—. _El pintor de las varitas_.

Y con ese sobrenombre sería conocido Draco Malfoy a partir de ese día en el mundo mágico, a pesar de que se negaría a pintar cualquier otra _varita_ durante el resto de su exitosa vida artística. Decisión con la que Harry estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

 

**FIN**


End file.
